Kärleken som aldrig dog RWHG
by carolineflickan
Summary: Efter Voldemorts död lever Hermione mugglarliv i London utan planer på att återvända till magivärlden. Men så en dag dyker Ron upp och vänder upp och ned på hennes liv. Sista kapitlet ute nu!
1. Prolog

Som i all annan fan fiction, jag äger inga rättigheter och tjänar ingenting på det här. Jag skriver bara för att jag är en riktgi nörd. Novellen börjar utspela sig nästan två år efter Voldemorts död. Jag har inte läst sjunde boken, tror faktiskt att jag började skriva den här novellen innan Harry Potter and the deathly hallows utkom. I alla fall innan jag visste vad som hände. Strunt samma, sätt igång och läs nu!

* * *

Kärleken som aldrig dog

Prolog

Klockan blev fyra och det var dags att gå hem för dagen. Hermione tog av sig den vita rocken och hängde upp den i sitt skåp i personalrummet. På insidan av luckan satt ett foto på hennes rödgula katt Krumben och ett på henne, Harry och Ron under deras femte skolår. Det togs två veckor innan Sirius Black mördades. Personerna på fotot ler och vinkar mot henne. Hon ser det varje dag men känner varje gång ett sting i hjärtat av saknad efter sina vänner. Hon hade bara det där fotot där för att minnas dem, inte för att minnas deras värld. Inte sedan den hemska natten då Voldemort till slut förintades, har hon velat ha mera med trollkarlsvärlden att göra. Ett par dagar efteråt, när hon släpptes ut från Sankt Mungos, gav hon sig av därifrån. Det är nästan två år sedan nu. Hon tänkte aldrig återvända. Det händer fortfarande att hon drömmer mardrömmar om allt hemskt som hände, attackerna mot Neville, Luna, professor McGonagall, tvillingarna Weasley, för att bara nämna några. Azkaban torde vara överfullt med dödsätare nu. Hermione har försökt glömma att hon är en häxa. Hon hör ifrån Harry ibland, han skriver brev och berättar om sina Aurorstudier. Hon önskade att han ville skriva om något annat. Ron skickar en uggla med ett kort till henne när hon fyller år och till jul. Annars hör hon inte från honom. Ginny har hon träffat ett par gånger, men hon fick gå ner och möta henne på stationen för att hon inte skulle virra bort sig i mugglar-London. Ron är den hon saknar mest av alla. Hon förstår inte varför han inte hör av sig lite oftare. Han borde veta hur mycket hon saknar honom. Fast det kanske är så att det aldrig var något mer än vänskapliga känslor han hade för henne.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

När hon kommer hem till lägenheten en halvtimma senare den där eftermiddagen i mars får hon se att det lyser i hennes fönster. Hennes föräldrar har en extranyckel, men ingen annan, och föräldrarna är fortfarande kvar på sin praktik. Det har väl inte hänt någonting? Förra veckan brann det i en lägenhet längre ner på gatan… Hon är alltid noga med att stänga av spisen och släcka lamporna när hon går ut. Orolig springer hon upp för trapporna och blir stående utanför dörren, hon vet inte om hon ska våga gå in eller inte. Personen därinne kan ju vara beväpnad. Kanske är det bäst att ringa polisen först? Hon knackar på dörren för att se vem som kommer och öppnar. En inbrottstjuv skulle väl knappast komma och öppna självmant? Döm om hennes förvåning när hon får se vem som, efter en liten stund, står framför henne.

- Ron!? Utbrister hon förvånat. Vad sjutton gör du här? Hur kom du in? Utbrister hon.

- Vilket trevligt bemötande du ger mig, säger han och ler snett.

- Mugglare uppskattar inte folk som bryter sig in i deras lägenheter. Hur länge har du varit här?

- En kvart kanske. Det ösregnar ju ute och här vill jag inte stå ifall dina grannar skulle se mig.

- Du är en trollkarl, Ron. Du kan använda din osynlighetsmantel och du kan göra dig torr på en sekund. Inte förrän nu inser Hermione att hon fortfarande inte gått in i lägenheten. Vill du ha te? Frågar hon Ron och lägger ifrån sig sin väska på hallbordet.

- Det vore gott. Tack för grattiskortet förresten.

- Ingen orsak. Hoppas du gillade mugglargodiset.

- Pappa åt upp det mesta för mig, säger han och ser lite missnöjd ut.

Hon sätter på tevatten och betraktar Ron där han går och tittade sig omkring i hennes lilla lägenhet. Den är inte stor, men det räcker för en person. Köket är också av modell mindre. Man kommer in, men får nästan backa ut, så trångt är det. Ron har inte vuxit något på längden sedan de sågs senast, men han var visserligen nästan 190 centimeter lång redan då. Men lite har han vuxit på bredden, han har alltid varit smal men har visst tränat en del sedan sist. T-shirten spänner över bringan och överarmarna. Men håret är lika rött som vanligt, fast inte lika ovårdat som hon varit van att se det. Förr såg hon honom som ganska söt, nu skulle hon nästan säga snygg. Inte förrän de satt sig i soffan för att fika kommer hon sig för att fråga varför han kommit. Det dröjer några sekunder innan han svarar.

- Jag har saknat dig, svarar han, rodnar och tittar ner på sina stora fötter. Hon ser att han har olika färger på strumporna. Typiskt honom.

- Du har saknat mig? Upprepar hon.

- Det har vi allihop. Ginny pratar om dig hela tiden. Mamma också. Till och med Fleur… Fast mest gnäller hon över hur mycket tid Willy tar. Rons äldre bror Bill och hans franska fru blev föräldrar för nästan ett halvår sedan. Men det var inte bara därför jag kom. Vi är några från skolan som ska träffas nästa helg och jag tyckte att du skulle följa med.

- Jag vet inte om jag vill det, Ron, säger hon tveksamt.

- Ginny trodde att du skulle säga det. Det var därför jag kom, för att övertala dig.

- Tror du att du kan det då? Frågar hon och ler.

- Bara för en helg, snälla Hermione. Bara för att du inte vill komma tillbaka behöver det väl inte betyda att du inte vill träffa oss igen? Annars kan vi komma hit istället…

- Det är nog mindre riskfritt om jag kommer till er. Ni skulle bara ställa till det genom att komma hit och se udda ut.

- Jag visste väl att du skulle ge dig, ler han och slår armarna om henne. Hon blir överraskad men kramar tillbaka och klappar honom lite tafatt på axeln.

- Jag kommer bara för att träffa er, inget annat, säger hon bestämt. Ron stannar en timma till, sedan måste han ge sig av. Han använder sig av spöktransferens.

- Vi ses nästa lördag då, utanför Den läckande kitteln, säger han.

- Visst, ler hon. I nästa sekund är han försvunnen. Han försvinner lika snabbt som om han aldrig varit där, och hon sätter igång med att städa upp lite i lägenheten. Det var ju typiskt att han skulle koma just idag, när det för ovanlighetens skull är lite stökigt i hennes hem. Inte för att han skulle bry sig, visserligen, men i alla fall.

Det är något som har förändrats hos Ron, förutom hans utseende, men hon kan inte sätta fingret på vad. Troligen är det bara att han blivit äldre och mognare som är anledningen till att hon tyckte att han verkade annorlunda, tänker hon. När hon städat färdigt plockar hon fram sin gamla trollstav, den har hon inte tagit i sedan hon flyttade hemifrån, och då endast för att packa ner den djupt nere i en låda. I samma låda ligger hennes trolldomsböcker och Hogvartskläder. Prefektmärket också. Och några fotografier. Hon blir sittandes en stund och tittar på dem, och kommer underfund med hur mycket hon saknar dem.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Lördagen kommer. Hermione har nästan ångrat sig, men hur det än är så saknar hon också sina gamla vänner och vill gärna träffa dem. Dessutom har hon ju lovat att komma, så de skulle säkert bli besvikna om hon inte dök upp. Gänget ska ses utanför Den läckande kitteln klockan två, hon är där redan kvart i. Ingen annan har kommit ännu. För att inte väcka uppseende i sina mugglarkläder drar hon på sig en svart mantel och hoppas att ingen känner igen henne. Efter tio minuter kommer Harry gående. Som vanligt vänder sig var och varannan människa om efter honom. Han har vant sig vid det nu. Folk kommer i alla fall inte fram till honom lika ofta nu längre, och The Daily Prophet har faktiskt inte skrivit något om honom på flera veckor. Han hälsar på Hermione med en varm kram, och säger att de andra snart kommer. Neville skulle hälsa på sina föräldrar på sjukhuset först, och Seamus kommer med tåget först tio över ett. De andra dyker upp en efter en. De fyra yngsta syskonen Weasley kommer samtidigt. Fred haltar fortfarande, det kommer han nog alltid att göra, och George högerarm är ännu ömtålig och full av ärr.

- Men affärerna går bra, säger de glatt. De håller fortfarande på med sina skämtartiklar trots att Mrs. Weasley hela tiden påpekar att de borde ägna sig åt något viktigare. Ginny kommer direkt från en qudditschträning, andfådd och varm, hon har blivit tränare för ett juniorlag. Dessutom tävlar hon själv.

- Hej! Säger hon glatt och kramar om Hermione länge.

Ron ler och rodnar åt Hermione när deras blickar möts. Som tur är märker hans retsamma bröder inte det. I så fall skulle de inte tveka att göra väsen av det. Luna och Seamus kommer hand i hand tjugo över ett. Hon har varit och mött honom på stationen. Då sitter de andra redan inne på Den läckande kitteln och dricker öl. Hermione visste inte att de var tillsammans, de verkade ju inte särskilt glada i varandra under det sista året på Hogvarts. Hermione kommer särskilt ihåg när Luna skickade upp Seamus i luften med fötterna uppåt bara för att han stod i vägen där hon skulle gå. Men kärlek börjar oftast med bråk, säger man ju. Nu har de bara ögon för varandra.

Hermione sitter mellan Harry och Ginny vid det långa bordet. Mitt emot henne sitter Ron. Hon märker allt som oftast att han tittar på henne. Ginny märker det också, hon sitter och fnissar för sig själv men säger inget. När Fred frågar vad det är med henne svarar hon att hon tänkte på något som hände på träningen tidigare den förmiddagen. Hon vet att Ron är förtjust i Hermione, men har lovat honom att inte säga ett knyst. Fast hon tycker minsann att brodern är en riktig mes. Han må vara modig när det gäller mörkermagiker, det visade han ju i slutstriden, och till och med spindlar kan han titta på utan att nästan svimma nuförtiden, men i tjejers sällskap är han en amatör. Hon kan inte begripa hur Lavender Brown fick upp ögonen för honom en gång i tiden. Kamraterna sitter länge på Den läckande kitteln, pratar inte så mycket minnen men desto mer om vad de gör nuförtiden. Luna och Seamus arbetar bägge två som journalister på Hört Och Sett respektive The Daily Prophet. Neville arbetar på en växtodling och tvillingarna Patil i butik.

- Du kan väl följa med hem till Kråkboet? föreslår Ginny. Mamma skulle bli så glad åt att få träffa dig. Och så får du träffa Lillen också.

- Jag vet inte…

- Jo, kom med, tjatar Ginny. Du jobbar ju inte imorgon ändå.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Mrs Weasley sörjer Hermione som en förlorad dotter, men accepterar bättre än Ron och Ginny att hon lämnat trolldomsvärlden bakom sig. Hon tycker inte att de ska tjata på henne, men tycker att det vore roligt om hon kom och besökte dem någon gång. Ginny lyckas övertala Hermione att komma med dem hem. Men av någon anledning känns det som om det är mer för Rons skull än för Ginnys som Hermione tills slut går med på det. Hon känner en dragning till honom som hon inte känt på ett par år. Hon såg honom länge som mera än en vän, men då var hon ju så ung, och antagligen bara svartsjuk på Lavender. Dessutom hade hon ju Viktor, och antagligen var väl Ron svartsjuk på honom. Viktor har hon inte hört från på länge. Han kanske inte ens vet att hon lever sitt vanliga liv nu. Säkert håller han på med quidditch fortfarande.

Kråkboet är lika trångbott som vanligt. Fred och George bor inte kvar längre, men Bill, Fleur och Lillen har flyttat in. Fleur kan inte ta hand om sonen själv utan måste ha svärmor till hjälp stup i ett. Hermione får sova på en tältsäng inne i Ginnys rum. Efter en riktig kalasmiddag går de och lägger sig. Bara ett par minuter efter att de krupit till kojs sover Ginny som en klubbad säl. Då öppnas dörren med ett knarrande och Ron sticker in huvudet.

- Får jag komma in? Viskar han.

- Ginny kanske vaknar… gäspar Hermione.

- Ingen risk, ler han och viftar lurigt med trollstaven. Han har redan kastat en sömnförtrollning över systern.

- Sätt dig, säger Hermione och drar åt sig benen så att han kan slå sig ner på hennes säng. Men han säger ingenting. När han planerade det här verkade det så lätt att tala om för henne vad han kände, men nu får han inte fram ett ord. Hon hjälper honom lite på traven med att fråga vad han vill.

- Jo, Hermione… det är så att… jag… du vet, liksom… stammar han.

- Ron, ska jag behöva tvinga i dig veritaserum för att du ska klämma ur dig vad det är?

- Jag bad dig inte komma hit idag för att de andra ville det, utan för att jag ville det.

- Ja, men jag ville ju träffa dig också, Ron.

- Jag har saknat dig.

- Varför har du inte kommit och hälsat på mig tidigare då?

- Jag visste väl inte om du ville att jag skulle komma och…

- Det är klart att jag ville, avbryter hon honom och lägger sin ena hand över hans. Han lägger sin andra hand på hennes kind och plötsligt känner hon hans läppar mot sina. Det känns som flera minuter men varar bara i två sekunder, sedan är han försvunnen. Hon drar på sig morgonrocken och skyndar efter till hans rum. Men där är han inte. Inte heller nere i köket. Hon vågar inte leta på fler ställen ifall de andra märker något. Ut vill hon inte gå. Han kan ju ha transfererat sig och befinna sig var som helst. Hon får vänta tills imorgon med att prata med honom, tänker hon och går tills sängs igen. Men hon kan inte somna förrän efter en bra stund. Hans kyss bränner fortfarande mot hennes läppar.

När de kommer ner till frukosten nästa dag är Ron inte där, men Hermione ser på familjen Weasleys speciella klocka att Rons visare pekar på hemma. Så han är här någonstans i alla fall. Mrs. Weasley går upp för att leta reda på honom. När de andra nästan ätit klart kommer Molly ner med honom.

- Du måste ju äta, Ronald! Säger hon och föser honom framför sig i trappan.

- Jag är inte hungrig, mamma…

- Är du sjuk? Utbrister hon och känner på hans panna. Att hennes söner inte är hungriga är något allvarligt. Men nej, feber har han inte och han ser kry ut, lite trött kanske. Det finns bara en ledig plats och det är jämte Hermione. Han sätter sig ner men utan att möta hennes blick. Hon ler för sig själv. Så det var därför han kom hem till henne och ville att hon skulle komma tillbaka hit? Helt överraskad kanske hon inte borde vara. Han gav ju henne så konstiga blickar igår, och kunde inte möta hennes blick utan att rodna. Bara hon nu får prata med honom om det. Efter frukosten försvinner han upp till sitt rum med det samma och hon skyndar efter så fort hon slitit sig från de andra. Han sitter på sängen inne på sitt rum och glor ut genom fönstret. Hon slår sig ner bredvid honom och lägger efter några sekunders tvekan handen på hans rygg.

- Ron, vad var det som hände inatt? Frågar hon, men han svarar inte. Ron? Upprepar hon. Kan du svara mig åtminstone? När han fortfarande inte gör det tar hon hans ansikte mellan sina händer, ger honom en lång kyss och går sedan därifrån. Nu är det hans tur att springa efter henne. Hon hinner inte gå tre steg förrän han är uppe på benen och tar tag i hennes arm.

- Hermione, vänta…

- Så det var därför du ville att jag skulle komma tillbaka? Kunde du inte ha sagt det när du var hemma hos mig?

- Jag hade tänkt det… Men det blev inte av… Och jag var rädd att du inte skulle komma ifall jag gjorde det…

- Så därför var det bättre att smyga sig in i Ginnys rum, kyssa mig och försvinna?

- Nej, det var inte bättre… Men det blev i alla fall av. Och jag fattar väl själv att du tycker jag är dum, men… jag kan inte hjälpa det!

- Du är inte dum, Ron! Säger hon och tar hans händer. Det får du inte tro. Kom så går vi ut en sväng, så vi får prata om det. De blir kvar där ute i ett par timmar. Han berättar att han varit nära att åka till henne flera gånger, men alltid ändrat sig och stannat hemma, och hon säger att hon aldrig kunnat komma över honom ordentligt.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

På kvällen åker Hermione hem till London igen, men Ron följer med. De senaste timmarna har de inte kunnat slita sig ifrån varandra. Mrs. Weasley höll på att tappa både stekpanna och middagsfisken i golvet när hon fick se sin yngste son komma gående över gräsmattan hand i hand med en rodnande men lyckligt leende fröken Granger. När de sedan stängde in sig på hans rum och bara kom ner för att äta middag förstod hon vad som var på gång. Hermione hade säkert klarat av att ta sig hem själv, så det är inte därför Ron följer med henne. Han har ju ändå ingenting för sig om dagarna, så han kan lika gärna umgås med henne, tycker han. Hon undrar vad han ska göra medan hon arbetar.

- Jag får väl studera mugglare, och rapportera till pappa sen…

- Jag tror inte du ska vistas ensam ute på stan, ler hon och smyger in sin hand i hans. De reser med flampulvernätet till Diagongränden och sedan tar de tunnelbanan hem till henne. Problemet är var han ska sova någonstans. Hennes soffa är alldeles för liten för honom, hon har ingen luftmadrass eller extrasäng och i hennes säng är det väl inte så lämpligt att han ligger redan. Det skulle nog bli ganska trångt dessutom.

- Inga problem, säger han och tar fram en miniatyrsäng som han ställer på golvet bredvid hennes. Genom ett slag med trollstaven växer sängen till normal storlek. Men han ligger hos henne en stund innan han somnar i sin säng.

Ron har sett ganska många konstiga mugglarprylar i sina dagar, på grund av Mr. Weasleys fascination för dessa. Men tv-apparater har han inte någon större erfarenhet av. När Hermione är på jobbet nästa dag sitter han i soffan från det att han vaknar tills hon kommer hem, och zappar mellan kanalerna. Speciellt länge dröjer han kvar vid såpoperorna, Vänner, Glamour, Hem till gården och allt vad de heter. Det regnar hela dagen, och slutar inte förrän Hermione kommer hem. Då går de ut på en promenad. Han erbjöd sig att fixa mat tills hon kommit hem från jobbet men det tyckte hon inte lät som en bra idé. Även med magi inblandat kan det bara sluta på ett sätt med honom i köket. De handlar mat på vägen hem och hon lagar till ris och en kycklinggryta. Att gå i mugglarnas matvaruaffär var också en upplevelse för honom. Hemma hos familjen Weasley har det mesta av det de äter kommit från deras egen gård.

- Ron, du behöver inte stirra ögonen ur dig på allting, säger Hermione.

- Kan vi inte köpa lite godis?


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Till helgen åker de hem till Weasleys igen. Hans mor matar som vanligt nästan ihjäl sina gäster och Hermione äter så mycket hon kan få ner för att inte verka oartig. De två dagarna hon är där fördriver de med att gå långa promenader och att sitta på hans rum och prata. Ibland svischar Ginny förbi utanför fönstret på sin kvast. Hon spenderar vare ledig stund till att träna quidditch, eftersom hon är sökare går det ganska bra att träna ensam. På söndagskvällen åker Hermione hem ensam. Det ska bli skönt att få sova om nätterna den kommande veckan. När Ron var hos henne låg de vakna och pratade eller kramades halva nätterna. Hon har inte sagt någonting till sina föräldrar om att han varit där, men som det ser ut nu verkar det som om hon kommer att få anledning att tala om för dem att han är hennes pojkvän. Men det ger henne mycket att tänka på. Inte kan han bo i mugglarnas värld för resten av livet, och hon vill inte tillbaka till hans. Hon vet inte hur hon ska kunna tala om det för honom, och när hon väl tar upp det med honom blir han väldigt ledsen.

- Ron, gråt inte, säger hon och stryker honom över ryggen.

- Du kan inte lämna mig igen! snyftar han och gömmer ansiktet i händerna. Jag älskar ju dig!

- Jag älskar dig också… men jag vill inte stanna här. Jag hör hemma i min värld. Snälla du, gråt inte mera nu. Hon har alltid haft svårt för karlar som gråter. Men Ron fortsätter att lipa lika hjärtskärande som innan. Han skakar av gråt och det hjälper inte vad Hermione än säger. Hon vet inte vad hon ska göra. Endera dagen lever hon ett normalt liv i en normal värld med ett normalt jobb, och så dyker plötsligt Ron upp och gör allting annorlunda. Hon älskar honom, men vet inte om hon kan återvända till magivärlden för den sakens skull. Att han skulle komma till hennes värld är minst lika otänkbart. Harry har pratat med henne om detta, att Ron skulle bli helt förkrossad om hon lämnade honom igen.

- För Harry är ju verkligen en relationsexpert, tänker Hermione.

- Du vet inte hur det var senast! Sade han till henne den gången. Ron var sig inte lik på flera månader.

- Varför sade han inget till mig då?

- Han trodde väl att om du ville ha honom så skulle du ha visat det lite mera, och när du inte gjorde det blev han osäker som vanligt och visste inte vad han skulle göra.

- Han kunde väl bara ha talat om det? Så svårt kan det väl inte vara?

- Du känner Ron lika bra som jag, du vet hur han är. Hermione, jag ber dig, bli inte tillsammans med honom om du inte tänker återvända.

- Snälla Ron, torka tårarna nu, säger hon och smeker honom över hans våta kind. Vi ska nog lösa det här på något sätt. Hon räcker honom en näsduk och han slutar faktiskt upp med att lipa. Till slut blir det som han vill i alla fall. De bestämmer att hon ska sluta på tandläkarpraktiken till sommaren. Sedan kanske hon kan få anställning i någon affär i Diagongränden. Helst skulle hon velat jobba på Flourish and Bott's. Tänk alla dessa böcker! Hon lägger armarna om honom och de sitter länge och kramas. Han vill aldrig släppa henne igen. Den natten sover han hos henne. De dricker en kopp te och tittar på kvällsnyheterna innan de går och lägger sig. Följande dag är en söndag, så de kan sova hur länge de vill. Han påpekar att han inte har tagit med sig några kläder att sova i.

- Det behöver du väl inte? Ler hon. Jag kan höja värmen på elementet om du fryser.

- Fryser gör jag ju knappast, säger han, det är snarare tvärtom. Hon drar på sig sitt nattlinne med Nalle Puh, men när hon krupit ned i sängen åker det av lika snabbt. Han darrar på handen när han smeker henne över armarna, ansiktet och håret. Det är inte alldeles mörkt i rummet, de kan se varandra i ögonen. Hon har alltid gillat hans blå ögon. Det sägs ju att ögonen är själens spegel, och det stämmer verkligen på honom.

- Har du… har du haft någon innan mig? frågar han nervöst.

- Nej. Har du?

- Aldrig.

Hon undrar vem som undervisat honom i sexualkunskap egentligen. Själv har hon inga kondomer hemma, hon har inte tänkt på sådant. De får väl vara försiktiga så att hon inte blir med barn. Det vore ju lite olämpligt. Ron är väldigt öm och kärleksfull, inte alls lika bufflig som förr i tiden. Fast han är mer nervös än vad han var inför sin första quidditchmatch, så det vill inte säga lite. Efteråt säger han att han ska fråga Bill eller Charlie om det finns någon preventivtrollformel.

- Går det bra? Viskar han och stryker henne över kinden med sin lediga hand.

- Ja då, lugnar hon honom. Jag älskar dig, Ron.

- Jag älskar dig också.


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

En dag i maj transfererar sig Ron till Hermiones lägenhet utan förvarning. Hon blir inte lite förskrämd när hon hör ett pang ute i köket, hon tror att det är spisen som exploderar eller något. Då hon ser Ron blir hon lättad.

- Vad gör du här? Frågar hon. Vi skulle ju inte träffas förrän imorgon.

- Jag tänkte överraska dig.

- Ja, och det gjorde du sannerligen! Du får inte komma hit oanmäld på det där sättet! Om du hade kommit tio minuter tidigare skulle du ha blivit sedd. Du kan ju inte veta om det är någon här…

- Men ursäkta mig då, muttrar han. Jag kan gå igen om det ska vara på det viset idag. Och vem var det som var här? Frågar han misstänksamt.

- Chandler.

- Vem är det?

- Min svåger! Suckar hon och himlar med ögonen. Han var här och hämtade Daisy, jag har passat henne idag. Värst vad du har blivit svartsjuk helt plötsligt då.

- Ja, för det verkar ju inte som om du vill ha mig här!

- Missuppfatta inte allting. Du får gärna komma hit när du vill, genom dörren, so normalt folk gör…

- Så nu är jag onormal också?

- Du vet vad jag menar. Var inte fånig. Tänk om du hade kommit när Daisy var här, hon hade blivit livrädd av att se dig dyka upp så där, flickstackaren! Hon vet inte att det finns häxor och trollkarlar…

- Då går jag väl igen då, suckar han.

- Nu när du har kommit kan du väl lika gärna stanna, säger hon och låter lite mildare på rösten. De kramar om varandra och kryper ihop i soffan för att se en film.

Han säger inte så mycket den kvällen. Hon tänker att hon kanske var lite hård emot honom, han kom ju bara för att han ville träffa henne… Men han måste förstå att man inte kan anlända hur som helst… Hon lagar pannkakor till kvällsmat, han äter elva stycken och sätter i sig nästan en halv burk sylt, och sedan går de och lägger sig. Han lägger sig med ryggen emot henne och ger henne inte ens någon godnattpuss.

- Ron, är det något som är fel? Frågar Hermione och stryker honom över det röda håret, som förresten borde klippas.

- Ont i magen, muttrar han.

- Stackars liten. Vill du ha en värktablett?

- Det hjälper inte, blir hans svar.

- Du kanske åt för mycket.

- Kanske det.

- Eller är det något annat som bekymrar dig?

- Nej, ljuger han. Faktum är att det är en hel del som bekymrar honom. Han fick inte alls det mottagandet han hade tänkt sig när han kom, och blir rädd att hon inte tycker om honom lika mycket längre.

- Det är nog bättre när du vaknar, säger Hermione och stryker honom över magen med en varm och len hand. God natt, sötnos. Jag älskar dig.

- Jag älskar dig också, piper han, vänder på sig och lägger armarna om henne.

- Men Ron, älskling, är du ledsen? Vad är det egentligen? Har det hänt något? Frågar hon och kramar om honom hårt.

Efter ett tag får hon ur honom vad problemet är. Hon försäkrar honom att hon tycker om honom ännu mer nu än när de träffades och hon absolut inte tänker lämna honom i första taget. Efter de lugnande orden släpper värken i magen och han somnar. Tidigare den dagen läste han om Viktor Krum i en quidditchtidning. Då kom han att tänka på hur det var under deras fjärde år, när Hermione och han hade en romans, och femte året också för den delen, då de skrev brev till varandra. Fast Ron tvivlar på att den där grobianen över huvud taget är skrivkunnig, och han tror inte att Hermione har någon kontakt med Viktor längre.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Hon slutar som tandläkarassistent hos sina föräldrar den sista maj, samma dag flyttar hon ifrån sin lägenhet. I början bor hon hos familjen Weasley men flyttar hon och Ron till ett eget ställe i Diagongränden i augusti. Hon har fått arbete i en klädbutik där. Han har äntligen tagit tag i saken och skaffat sig ett jobb. Bill fixade in honom på Gringotts trollkarlsbank. Det är alltid något. Deras lägenhet är inte stor, de får bara plats med en dubbelsäng, ett klädskåp, en byrå och en sliten soffa inne i rummet. Köket möbleras med ett rangligt bord och tre stolar varav ingen är den andra lik. Hermione har försökt piffa till den dystra bostaden så gott det går med blommor och ljusa gardiner, men den förblir ganska tråkig. Dessutom spökar det i huset, men hon märker inte av det lika ofta som Ron. Spöket gillar att retas med honom och gömmer ofta Rons trollstav. Hans uggla Piggy är ofta ute och flyger, antingen hem till deras vänner eller till Rons föräldrar. Hermiones katt bor också i lägenheten, men han trivs bättre ute i Kråkboet, där han kan jaga råttor. Mrs. Weasley tycker inte att Ron och Hermione ska bo tillsammans eftersom de inte är gifta. Hermione tycker det är lite tidigt, men Ron skulle kunna fria på stört om han bara visste att hon skulle svara ja.

- Jag älskar dig, viskar han och smeker henne över kinden. Det är första natten i deras nya boning.

- Och jag dig, ler hon och kryper in i hans famn. Hon är så lycklig nu när de äntligen får vara tillsammans, efter alla dessa år…

I butiken träffar Hermione på både folk hon tycker om och sådana hon ogillar. Ibland kommer gamla elever från skolan förbi. Tyvärr har just Slyterinelever en förmåga att söka upp just klädaffären där hon jobbar. När Hermione ska nåla upp deras kläder får hon kontrollera sin ilska så att hon inte sticker nålar i folk. Hade det inte varit för butikens rykte hade hon gärna gjort det. En dag kommer Millicent Bulstrode in, då går Hermione in på lagret och låter någon annan ta hand om kunden, troligen skulle hon sticka nålarna i halsen på henne. Den människan vill hon inte se ens. Det var hon som försökte lägga en Imperiusförbannelse över lille Dennis Creevy en gång. Det fungerade inte visserligen, Bulstrode är alldeles för korkad för att klara av en sådan.


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Ron trivs inte så bra med att bo i London, han är ju van vid lugnet på landet. Här finns ingen frisk luft, och folk omkring en så fort man sätter näsan utanför dörren. Inte kan man spela quidditch här heller… Han saknar Kråkboet. I Diagongränden blir de inte kvar länge om han får bestämma. Hermione är ju uppvuxen i staden och har inget emot att bo i lägenheten. Visst är det skönt och fridfullt på landet också, men här har de ju nära till jobbet.

- Var skulle vi bo annars hade du tänkt? Frågar hon. Ska vi bygga till en femte våning på Kråkboet, kanske? Eller bo i kvastskjulet?

- Vi får väl bygga ett hus bredvid, föreslår han. Vad som helst är väl bättre än det här…

- Erkänn att det är lilla mamma du saknar, säger hon och ler. Faktum är att det stämmer, men det vill han ju inte tala om. Hermione förstår inte hur han egentligen klarade sig under hogwartsåren utan mammas omsorger.

Dagarna går. Sommaren går över i höst, vädret blir kallare och gråare igen. Ron vill åka hem till Kråkboet varenda helg och efter ett tag tycker Hermione att det blir lite för mycket. De hinner ju knappt umgås något med varandra, bara de två.

- Det hinner vi väl visst, menar han.

- Ja, på kvällarna kanske. Men då är vi ju alltid trötta. Kan vi inte ha en enda helg för oss själva någon gång? Utan din mamma som trycker i oss mat tills vi storknar…

- Jaha, så nu är det fel på mamma också? avbryter han.

- Du vet att det inte var så jag menade! Är det så konstigt att jag vill ha dig för mig själv ibland?

- Ja, som du vill. Vi stannar väl här i helgen då. Kan ju fråga Harry ifall han vill…

- Nej, bara vi två, avbryter hon. Hon ser till att det blir en ganska romantisk helg. På lördagen är det ett halvår sedan de blev tillsammans. Det tänker han inte på. Det där med datum är inte hans starka sida. Han kan familjemedlemmarnas, Harrys och Hermiones födelsedagar, men inte mer. Hon lagar hans favoritmat till middag och sedan går de tidigt till sängs, men inte för att sova.

Det finns människor som aldrig kan vara diskreta. Fred och George är två av dem. När Ron och Hermione ligger och har det trevligt en kväll kommer tvillingbröderna och hälsar på. Kärleksparet har satt på musik, så de hör inte att de får besök. Täcket har fallit ned på golvet, vilket ger tvillingarna Weasley en lektion i sexualkunskap.

- Hrm, hrm, hostar Fred.

- Vi kommer visst lite olägligt, fortsätter George och flinar lika brett som sin tvillingbror. Hermione skriker förskräckt till och rullar ned på andra sidan sängen. Ron drar åt sig en kudde för att täcka det allra heligaste.

- Ut! skriker han.

- Nej, men Ron! skrattar Fred.

- Och mitt på blanka förmiddagen! Utbrister George med låtsad förfäran.

- Ron, du borde kamma dig innan du visar dig bland folk igen, säger Fred och blinkar åt honom.

- JAG SA, UT! vrålar Ron och pekar med ena handen mot dörren.

- Vi ses, Hermione! Ropar George glatt och vinkar. Tvillingarna går vikta av skratt mot ytterdörren. De hade bara tänkt titta in på en kopp te… Hermione kan inte se dem i ögonen på flera dagar och Ron får stå ut med deras kommentarer i veckor framöver.

- Det var ju tur att det inte var någon annan som kom, muttrar Ron när de lagt sig för att sova senare den kvällen. Tänk om Ginny kommit? Eller mamma?!

- Hellre Ginny än Fred och George! säger Hermione surt. Och att de stod kvar och tittade!

- Men… men de såg väl ingenting? Frågar han och sneglar på hennes nedre regioner.

- Nej, de kanske inte såg något… Men ändå! Jag slår vad om att de springer raka vägen hem till era föräldrar och talar om det…

- Det tror jag inte, säger Ron, men helt säker är han inte. Fred och George är ena riktiga glappkäftar. De råkar säkert försäga sig inför någon.


	10. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

En kväll hamnar Ron i slagsmål. Han och Hermione är ute på en mugglarpub, har druckit ett par öl och dansat en del. En annan ung man kommer fram, ganska berusad, och vill dansa med Hermione. Hon tackar vänligen men bestämt nej, men han ger sig inte, och gör sig beredd att dra iväg med henne. Då rycker Ron in.

- Hörde du inte att hon inte ville? Fräser han, tar flickvännen i den andra armen och spänner ögonen i mannen.

- Lägg dig inte i, säger den andre och tar tag i Hermiones arm.

- Jag lägger mig i hur mycket jag… börjar Ron men avbryts av ett slag som spräcker läppen på honom. Han kan inte dra fram trollstaven här inför alla mugglare, så han börjar slåss med nävarna istället. Hermione vädjar om att han ska lugna ner sig och att det är bättre att de går därifrån. Ron får in ett par slag på den andre innan de bägge två blir utslängda. Hermione springer efter och innan bråkstaken hinner ge sig på dem igen har de transfererat sig bort.

- Hur är det med dig? Frågar hon oroligt och trycker en näsduk mot hans blödande läpp.

- Ont, muttrar han.

- Kom så går vi upp och lägger oss, säger hon och tar honom i handen.

Ett par dagar senare blir det bråk igen. Mellan Ron och Hermione, den här gången. Hon råkar nämna Viktor Krums namn, och det gillar inte Ron. Hon kontrar med att hon minsann inte är sur för att han varit tillsammans med Lavender Brown.

- Nej, men så pratar jag aldrig om henne heller! fräser Ron.

- Var inte fånig, Ron. Du vet att du inte har någon anledning att vara svartsjuk på Viktor. Eller på någon annan heller för den delen!

- Vad pratade du och Harry om igår då? Som jag inte fick höra?

- Han frågade vad han skulle ge dig i julklapp! Nu får du väl ändå ta och ge dig! Jag och Harry?!

- Man undrar ju! Säger han argt. Hon ger honom en idiotförklarande blick och då skäms han. det är klart att Hermione inte har det minsta intresse av någon annan. Det borde han begripa. Han hinner inte klämma ur sig ett förlåt innan hon lämnar lägenheten. Han vet inte vart hon tagit vägen, och när hon efter en timme fortfarande inte återvänt blir han orolig. Han kliver in i spisen och åker till Kråkboet för att se om hon är där och beklagar sig för Ginny eller hans mor, om vilken komplett idiot han är. Hon är inte där, så han åker hem till Harry istället. Ingen Hermione i sikte. Han transfererar sig till och med hem till hennes föräldrar, men där är det inte ens någon som öppnar när han ringer på dörren. Han åker hem till lägenheten igen.

- Tusan också, muttrar han. Varför kan jag inte hålla min breda käft? Framåt femtiden, när hon varit borta i tre timmar, kommer hon hem. Var har du varit? Frågar han orolig och flyger upp från stolen vid köksbordet där han suttit och grämt sig.

- Ute en sväng, säger hon och låter som om de inte alls varit osams. Hon sätter en matkasse på diskbänken. Handlade lite mat, fortsätter hon i samma ton.

- Det tar väl inte tre timmar? Jag har varit orolig för dig!

- Jaha? Men tänk lite på vad du kläcker ur dig i fortsättningen då!

- Förlåt, mumlar han.

- Vad sade du? Ler hon.

- Förlåt! Upprepar han högt. Men du vet ju hur rädd jag är att du ska lämna mig!

- Det kommer jag inte att göra, älskling, säger hon och lägger armarna om honom. hon knäpper händerna bakom hans nacke och ger honom en puss på munnen. Nu pratar vi inte mer om det här. Plocka upp maten, så kan vi börja med middagen sen. Hon lagar hans favoritmat och de går tidigt till sängs den kvällen.


	11. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Juldagarna var över och nyåret närmade sig. Mrs. Weasley hade som vanligt stickat tröjor till nära och kära, Hermione hade också fått en, mörkgrön, Rons var rostbrun. Av honom hade Hermione fått ett guldhalsband med ett hjärta, som man kunde öppna. På insidan fanns en pytteliten rörlig bild av honom och varje gång hon öppnar hjärtat hör hon hans röst säga att han älskar henne. Hon hade inte varit riktigt lika romantisk i sitt val av julklapp. Han fick sitt favoritgodis, chokladgrodor, och ett trollstavsfordral. Juldagen spenderade hon hemma hos sin familj, men på annandagen transfererar hon sig till Kråkboet. Nyår ska hon fira med honom och resten av familjen Weasley, och Harry kommer också att vara där. Tvillingarna har laddat upp med ett rejält lager av fyrverkeripjäser och Mrs. Weasley har slagit på större än vanligt gällande maten. De äter och dricker hela kvällen, när klockan närmar sig tolvslaget går de ut för att ordna med fyrverkerierna. Ron drar med sig Hermione upp på sitt rum, han måste prata med henne om en sak, säger han.

- Men vi ska ju ut och titta på raketerna nu… börjar hon, har ingen aning om vad det är han tänker göra.

- Det tar inte lång tid, säger han och tar henne i handen. När de kommit upp stänger han dörren och stoppar ner handen i byxfickan för att ta upp ringen, går ner på knä och frågar stammande om hon vill gifta sig med honom. Han öppnar asken med ringen, som svävar på en kudde av rosa bomull. Några hjärtan flyger runt omkring den, samtidigt som ett klassiskt pianostycke spelas.

- Men Ron! Utbrister hon och rodnar lyckligt om kinderna. Det är klart att jag vill! Han plockar upp ringen och trär den på hennes finger, sedan ställer han sig upp, lägger armarna om henne och så kysser de varandra länge. De kommer ner precis i tid till fyrverkerierna, men de talar inte om den stora nyheten förrän det är slut.

- Vad gjorde ni där inne? Frågar Ginny.

- Vi har förlovat oss, säger Ron. De andra flyger på dem och kramar dem så de nästan tappar andan. Mrs. Weasley fäller några tårar.

- Att min lille Ronald har blivit så stor, snyftar hon. Hennes tvillingsöner himlar med ögonen och klappar sin lillebror på kinden.

- Ja, tänk att lille Ronnieponken gått och förlovat sig, skrattar de, och Ron blir röd om öronen. Efter att de tittat på fyrverkerierna går de in och äter efterrätter en timme till innan det är dags att gå till sängs. De nyförlovade klämmer ihop sig i hans gamla säng, Harry ligger i en tältsäng inne hos tvillingarna. Fast klockan är över halv två och de varit uppe sedan tidigt kan varken Ron eller Hermione somna på en bra stund.

- Kommer du ihåg första gången vi träffades? Frågar hon.

- På tåget? Jo du, det glömmer jag inte. "Har ni sett en padda…" härmar han henne med pipig röst.

- Då kunde du väl aldrig tro att vi skulle förlova oss en vacker dag? Skrattar hon.

- Nej, det gjorde jag inte, ler han. Du var faktiskt en riktig liten besserwisser på den tiden. Det är du nu också, i och för sig, tillägger han men innan hon hinner försvara sig tystar han henne med kyssar.

Som om de inte åt tillräckligt med mat dagen innan, så ska Mrs. Weasley ställa till med förlovningsfest nästa dag. Det var tur att de hade så mycket mat hemma, menar hon, men tycker att Ron minsann kunde ha förvarnat henne. Ingen visste om att han skulle fria till henne, inte ens Harry. Den kommande helgen åker de hem till hennes föräldrar för att kungöra vad som hänt. De sätter in en förlovningsannons i tidningen och bjuder in hennes närmaste släkt på ett litet kalas. Det är ingen hemlighet inom familjen att Hermione är en häxa, så därför behöver de inte dölja för någon att Ron är en trollkarl. Hermione och hennes mor börjar planera bröllopet redan samma dag. Om de ska gifta sig till sommaren är det bäst att sätta fart nu. När Hermione berättar för Mrs. Weasley att hon och Ron vill gifta sig utomhus hemma på gården blir hon alldeles till sig av glädje och letar fram vartenda tårt- och kakrecept hon äger. Nu ska här bli en fest som de aldrig tidigare sett maken till, när hennes yngste son gifter sig!


	12. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11 Bröllopsförberedelser

- Vi måste bjuda Percy också, säger Hermione när hon och Ron sitter och skriver på inbjudningslistan till bröllopet. Han har inte visat sig från sin aktiva sida hittills när det gäller bröllopet, det är mest Hermione och Mrs. Weasley som ordnat med det. Men nu vaknar han till.

- Det kan du inbilla dig, muttrar han. Den åsnan! På vårat bröllop?

- Ja, det vore väl ett bra tillfälle att återförenas?

- Jag tänker inte återförena mig med honom det minsta, säger Ron bestämt.

- Det förvånar mig att ni inte tagit kontakt med honom tidigare. Ville inte Bill och Charlie att han skulle komma på deras bröllop? Jag tänker prata med honom om det i alla fall.

- Det låter du bli.

- Det är din bror, Ronald! Tänk om det skulle hända honom något och han fortfarande var osams med er allihop! Det var väldigt dumt det han gjorde, men man kan inte utesluta folk ur familjer hur som helst. I sådana fall är ni inte bättre än familjen Black, tillägger hon och skriver dit Percys namn längst ner på listan. Hon går själv till Trolldomsministeriet för att prata med honom, Ron vill inte följa med. Han sitter på sitt kontor och skriver på en rapport, och ser väldigt förvånad ut när han ser Hermione stå i dörren.

- Miss Granger, säger han och nickar åt henne. Kom in. Hon sätter sig ner vid stolen på andra sidan skrivbordet. Vad har ni för ärende? Frågar han i en ton som om hon vore någon han inte känner alls.

- Jag och Ron gifter oss den nionde juni. Vi vill att du kommer.

- Vi? Upprepar han, som om han inte tror att resten av familjen Weasley vill att han kommer.

- Ja, vi, säger Hermione. Att hon fick tjata på Ron ett bra tag säger hon inte.

Under våren sätter de igång med att bygga huset som Ron och Hermione ska bo i efter bröllopet. Arbetspassen får förläggas till helgerna eftersom alla andra har annat att tänka på under arbetsveckorna. De bor kvar i Diagongränden fram till bröllopsdagen. Sista natten i lägenheten kan ingen av dem somna förrän framåt småtimmarna.

- Om tolv timmar har vi gift oss, viskar han och stryker henne över håret.

- Ja, det har vi, ler hon, lägger sig med ryggen mot honom och lägger hans arm om hennes. Hon kan fortfarande inte begripa att det är sant. Hon ska gifta sig med Ronald Weasley, en av hennes bästa vänner. Tänk om han inte dykt upp i hennes lägenhet den där dagen för lite mer än ett år sedan? Hade hon fortfarande varit singel nu, eller hade hon delat säng med en annan karl? Det lönar sig inte att tänka så, förresten finns det ingen annan hon vill ha. Hon är så otroligt förälskad i honom. Efter en stund hör hon på hans jämna andetag att han somnat, och då gör hon det också. Nästa morgon väcks de av Ginny, som har skickats dit för att se till att de inte försovit sig.


	13. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12 Bröllopet

Ron och Hermione vigs hemma i Weasleys trädgård en strålande vacker junidag. Han är stiligare än vad någon tidigare sett honom, i ny klädnad, hatt och med en blomma i bröstfickan. Bredvid honom står Harry, som är best man, och ser lika bra ut, han också. Ron är nervös, fastän de redan gift sig en gång, i mugglarvärlden. Hans hjärta sitter uppe i halsgropen, känns det som, innan han får se Hermione kommer gående emot dem och vigselförrättaren med brudtärnan Ginny i släptåg. Istället för krona och slöja har hon en blomkrans på huvudet. Det bruna lockiga håret hänger löst, och hennes rodnande kinder har samma färg som de ljusrosa blommorna i brudbuketten. Buketten innehåller också några vita blommor som Hermione glömt namnet på men som enligt Fleur har betydelse för ett långt och lyckligt äktenskap. Ett suckande hörs från de kvinnliga gästerna när de får se den vackra bruden. Hennes klänning är gräddvit, hellång och ärmlös med rosa broderier.

Familjen Weasley sitter på de två främsta raderna på ena sidan gången och familjen Granger på den andra. Det är bara hennes föräldrar och syster med familj som är där. Mrs. Weasley snyftar och har sig under hela vigselakten. Hon gråter mera än vad hon gjorde på både Bills och Charlies bröllop tillsammans. När Ron och Hermione svarar ja där framme fäller också Mr. Weasley några tårar. Bredvid honom sitter Percy, den förlorade sonen. De har bjudit in många vänner, Hagrid kommer och professor McGonagall också. Efteråt vankas det en festmåltid i stil med åtta julbord på samma gång. Mrs. Weasley har lagat mat i flera dagar. En massa bord är uppställda i trädgården, översållade av blommor och pappershjärtan och pärlor, det är Fleur som ordnat med dekorationerna, när hon inte sprang efter sonen, som är väldigt busig. Det var också hon som följde med Hermione och såg ut en brudklänning. De hade inte bord och stolar så det räckte, så några av gästerna fick bidra med sitt möblemang. Folk äter och dricker tills de nästan spricker, de orkar knappt dansa efteråt. Ron är ingen hejare på att dansa, men nu till bröllopet har han i alla fall övat upp sig så pass att han varken trampar Hermione på tårna eller råkar dansa in i någon annan. Ron och Hermione lämnar festen vid midnatt, men många av de andra fortsätter fram tills morgonen gryr. Fred och George är ena riktiga festprissar, men till slut somnar även de, sittandes i en trädgårdssoffa med huvudena lutade mot varandras, med varsin halvfull mugg öl i näven. Det var de som stod för den mesta av underhållningen under festen, även efter att brudparet lämnat den. De hade ordnat med musiken, tal, visning av fotografier av Ron, bland annat ett när han som liten pilt tagit på sig pappas trollkarlshatt, som förstås var för stor och täckte halva ansiktet. De stod också för fyrverkerierna, och delade ut gratis skämtartiklar till festens barngäster, trots att deras mor sagt att de inte fick.

Bröllopsresan går till Franska Rivieran och där blir de kvar i en vecka, så gott om pengar har de ju inte att de kan stanna längre. Ron har aldrig flugit i flygplan förr, han ser nästan fram emot det mer än själva resan. Varför måste de resa så långt bara för att vara tillsammans? Det kan de väl vara var som helst, tycker han. Hermione lämnade sin trollstav hemma, men Ron följde inte hennes exempel. Det kan ju vara bra att vara utrustad med lite magi ifall något skulle dyka upp, menar han. Tänk om planet går sönder till exempel? Att då kunna trolla fram en fallskärm vore inte helt fel.

- Det finns fallskärmar på planet, Ron, säger Hermione. Och använd inte trollstaven så att någon ser det. Det lovar han.

Ron är faktiskt väldigt försiktig med trollerierna under bröllopsresan, han använder bara trollstaven några gånger, en gång gör han det för att fylla deras säng med rosenblad för att överraska henne. En annan gång gör han så att en annan gäst på hotellet, som han fann otrevlig, halkade och ramlade i barnpoolen med kläderna på. Men då kunde inte ens Hermione hålla sig för skratt. Han förtjänade säkert det där.

I södra Frankrike är vädret underbart, Hermione ligger ute och solar så gott som varenda dag, läsandes en bok förstås, hon kan inte ligga och inte göra någonting. Ron bränner sig på solen första dagen, speciellt näsan blir röd, så han ligger i skuggan resten av veckan. Men de ligger inte och slöar vid poolen hela dagarna. Hon drar med honom till några turistsevärdheter och på kvällarna äter de en romantisk middag på någon restaurang. Lite problem med språket blir det, men Hermione har ju varit i Frankrike förut och dessutom bett Fleur fräscha upp hennes franska så att hon åtminstone kan förstå vad det står på menyn.

- Ta för guds skull reda på vad sniglar heter på franska, säger Ron. Några sådana vill jag inte ha i maten! Han glömmer aldrig den gången då han satt och spydde sniglar efter en misslyckad förhäxning med en avbruten trollstav.


	14. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Det är roligt att komma bort lite, men när veckan är slut tycker de unga nygifta att det ska bli skönt att komma hem igen. Hermione sover under hemresan och Ron sitter med näsan tryckt mot fönstret och tittar ner på landskapet de flyger över. Som om han inte sett världen uppifrån tidigare… När han till slut slitit sig från utsikten tittar han på sin nyblivna fru. Det är knappt han har fattat ännu att de verkligen är gifta. Han måste vara den lyckligaste i världen. Det enda som fattas nu är några junior-Weasleys.

När de kommit hem från bröllopsresan flyttar de in i sitt nybyggda hus på hans föräldrars gård. Det ser ut som vilket mugglarhus som helst, två våningar högt och av rött tegel. Halva övervåningen består av en stor balkong, med blomlådor vid kanten och vita utomhusmöbler. Hade inte Hermione sett till att de fått sig ett riktigt hus, hade Ron säkert byggt om den gamla ladan till boningshus, ett nytt kråkbo… Det skulle säkert ha blivit billigare, men de fick låna pengar av hennes föräldrar, som inte heller tyckte att dottern kunde bo i ett sådant där gammalt ruckel. Men de slipper i alla fall anlita byggarbetare, för Rons äldre bröder är inga dåliga snickare, visar det sig. Charlie tar befälet och leder sina bröder i uppbyggnaden av huset. När huset till slut är färdigbyggt har det fyra rum, ett kök och en massa små garderober lite varstans. Ron och Hermione sover i ett av rummen på övervåningen. Visste man inte om det skulle man knappt tro att det bodde en trollkarl och en häxa i det där huset. Ron har visserligen en förmåga att sprida hattar, kläder, trollstaven och andra magiska grejer överallt men Hermione är ännu duktigare på att städa än vad han är på att stöka ner. Huset är alltid skinande rent, utifall någon skulle komma på besök. Hennes föräldrar är lika pedantiska som Hermione och hon skulle skämmas ögonen ur sig om de kom förbi och såg att det var ostädat i dotterns hem. Dessutom gillar hon att ha rent omkring sig, vilket de andra flickorna i hennes sovsal på Hogwarts märkte av under skoltiden.

- Snälla Ron, hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga till om att du ska hänga upp manteln när du kommer hem? Suckar hon och tar hand om hans ytterkläder som ligger i soffan.

- Mm… mumlar han och sliter inte blicken från tidningen.

Det dröjer inte länge efter att de gift sig förrän hon talar om för honom att de ska ha barn. Han blir glad förstås men tvivlar lite på sin förmåga som förälder. Det är nästan så att Hermione gör det också. Ibland tycker hon knappt att han kan ta hand om sig själv. Hon slutar arbeta i butiken efter några månader och går hemma de tre sista, med en växande mage och en väldig aptit på vingummin, som hon inte gillar i vanliga fall, men framför allt hysandes en stor glädje över att bli mamma. Den blivande fadern är orolig för henne och mot slutet vill han knappt åka iväg och jobba ifall det skulle hända henne något, tänk om ungen får för sig att komma när han inte är hemma? Men det är ingen fara med henne, hon hade trott att det skulle vara jobbigare att vara gravid. Förutom lite illamående i början är det ingen större fara.


	15. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Efter bröllopet bestämmer sig Ron och Hermione en gång för alla för att försöka para ihop Harry och Ginny. De kanske inte själva inser att de är ämnade för varandra, men Ron och Hermione menar att det inte är någon tvekan om den saken. Ginny har ingen pojkvän just nu, men hon har trots att hon roat sig med andra sedan perioden hon var tillsammans med Harry, inte kunnat glömma honom. Vad Hermione vet så har han ingen flickvän heller, konstigt nog. De bjuder in Harry och Ginny på middag till följande lördag kväll klockan sex. Ginny kommer fem minuter för tidigt och Harry tjugo minuter för sent.

- Jag träffade på Reeta Skeeter, muttrar han. Hon krävde en intervju för någon artikel om studier. De vill väl locka folk till att bli aurorer eller något… Hej, Ginny, säger han och ler snabbt mot henne.

- Kom in, säger Ron. Hermione är nog klar med maten nu.

- Och hon har förstås gjort allting själv? Retas Ginny. Hon vet mycket väl att hennes bror knappt kan steka ett ägg utan att antända någonting i närheten.

- Jag har faktiskt städat, säger Ron och försöker låta duktig.

- Du sopade av trappan! hörs Hermiones röst från köket. Välkommen, säger hon till de andra. Ni kan väl gå in och sätta er så länge? Se till så att Ron inte dricker upp all eldwhiskey själv.

En minut senare kommer hon ut med förrätten, snittar med skalfiskröra. Till huvudrätt blir det grillad kycklingklubba och potatissallad. Efterrätten består av jordgubbar och vispgrädde. Hon lagar så god mat att Ron gått up flera kilon sedan de gifte sig. Det har ju Hermione också gjort, men av en helt annan orsak. Harry stannar över natten, han sover i deras gästrum. Ginny bor fortfarande hemma i Kråkboet, så hon behöver bara gå över trädgården och uppför ett par trappor för att komma till sin säng. Han blir kvar hos dem hela söndagen och åker inte hem igen förrän det blivit kväll. Han sitter ett bra tag inne hos Mr. och Mrs. Weasley och pratar med dem om sina studier och vad som händer mera i hans liv för tillfället. Mrs. Weasley hade gärna haft honom till svärson, men det säger hon inget om. Det där får ungdomarna sköta själva. En stund efter att Harry tagit sig hem till London via flampulvernätet går Ron och Hermione och lägger sig.

- De verkar ju inte helt ointresserade av varandra, säger han. Alltid något.

- Nej. Men om de träffas lite oftare kanske det händer något. Och jag tycker vi träffar honom så sällan nuförtiden.

- Han har väl mycket att göra...

- Ja, men ändå… Han kan väl ta ledigt ibland.

- Det skulle man hört dig säga när vi gick på Hogwarts, ler han och drar henne intill sig. Hon lägger huvudet på hans arm och så somnar de en stund senare.

Bara ett par veckor efter att Harry och Ginny varit hos Ron och Hermione händer en olycka. Ginny får en dunkare i huvudet under ett träningspass. Avsvimmad faller hon ner från kvastkäppen och bryter benet när hon slår i backen. Hon får ligga på sjukhuset en vecka, benet kan snabbt rättas till, men hon sover så gott som hela tiden för att vila huvudet, eftersom hon drog på sig en hjärnskakning också. Ron skickar Piggy med ett brev till Harry, som åker för att besöka Ginny med det samma. Hon ligger där så stilla med benet i bandage och det röda håret lyser som eld mot den vita kudden, sovandes. Han känslor för henne väller upp inom honom igen, och minnen från hans andra skolår på Hogwarts dyker upp för hans syn. Hur han hittade Ginny liggandes i Hemligheternas kammare, då han trodde att hon var död. Han förstår inte vad det är han håller på med, han tycker ju så mycket om henne, tänker på henne så ofta, vill vara med henne, det kan inte vara något annat än kärlek. Han måste tala om det för henne. Hon får reagera hur som helst, bara han får det sagt någon gång. Han sätter sig vid hennes säng och tar hennes hand. Han ska precis till att ge den en puss när Fred och George kommer in.

- Jaså, här sitter du? Säger George glatt. Det var ett tag sedan man såg dig. Fred sätter en korg med godis på sängbordet och George en vas med tulpaner som sprutar vatten när man luktar på dem.

- Jag skulle precis gå, säger Harry snabbt.

- Inte för vår skull, säger Fred.

- Vi skulle bara in och lämna det här, fortsätter George.

- Men kom hem till Kråkboet sen, så får du middag, sa mamma. De går ut igen och Harry upptäcker att han fortfarande sitter med Ginnys hand i sin. Tvillingarna kan inte ha undgått att se det. Han sitter kvar där en timme till och blir för varje minut mera övertygad om att han inte kan vara utan henne. Fast han har varit dålig på att visa det, det vet han. Det ska bli ändring på det nu, ifall hon fortfarande vill ha honom.


	16. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Rons och Hermiones son Martin föds en strålande vacker lördag i maj. Klockan fyra på morgonen vaknar Hermione och en kvart senare går vattnet. Det finns inte tid till att åka till sjukhuset.

- Vad ska jag göra? Frågar Ron förskräckt och vet inte vad han ska ta sig till.

- Spring och hämta Molly, säger hon. Mrs. Weasley födde alla sina sju barn hemma och det gick bra. Ron springer med stora kliv över gårdsplanen och drar upp sin mor ur sängen.

- Vad är det som har hänt? Frågar hon trött och famlar efter väckarklockan. Klockan är ju knappt halv fem, Ron!

- Ungen kommer! Flämtar han. Vattnet har gått! Som ett skott flyger hans mor upp ur sängen, drar på sig kläderna och skyndar över till sonen och svärdotterns hus. Arthur somnar snart om. Ron springer in i systerns rum och väcker henne också.

Ron är vid medvetande under första delen av förlossningen, sedan tuppar han av och vaknar inte förrän barnet skriker framåt tiotiden den morgonen. Pojken har Rons röda hår, men Mrs. Weasley säger att han inte är lik Ron till sättet, som han var när han var liten, för han skrek som en stucken gris mest hela tiden under sina första levnadsdagar. Han skrek mer under en vecka än vad Fred och George gjorde tillsammans under ett år… Men Rons och Hermiones son är ganska snäll av sig och skriker inte så ofta, bara när han är hungrig eller vill ha blöjbyte. Annars ligger han och sover ganska mycket. En månad gammal döps han till Martin Arthur Harry, Harry och Ginny är hans gudföräldrar. Under hela dopet säger han knappt ett pip, utan tittar bara omkring sig med sina stora blåa ögon, och så dreglar han lite på Harrys mantel. Harry blev väldigt glad över den äran.

Ron trivdes inte särskilt bra i bankbranschen, så ett par månader efter bröllopet fixade Mr. Weasley in honom på Trolldomsministeriet istället, där han får börja som assistent på Avdelningen för missbruk av mugglarprodukter. Det kanske inte var hans stora framtidsdröm, men han måste ju jobba för att försörja familjen. Ibland blir han borta hela nätterna på grund av razzior, då går Hermione hemma och oroar sig och kan inte sova. Martin däremot, sover oftast som en gris hela nätterna igenom. Den första tiden ligger han i dubbelsängen mellan föräldrarna, men Ron, som annars sover väldigt tungt och inte är särskilt lätt att väcka, tröttnar till slut på att den lille sparkar omkring sig och snurrar runt hela tiden när han sover, så Martin får ligga i spjälsängen istället, där kan han rotera så mycket han vill utan att störa någon.

Molly springer över till sin svärdotter stup i ett för att se efter hur det är med Lillen. Hermione har ju inga småsyskon och Mrs. Weasley är rädd att hon kanske inte riktigt vet hur hon ska handskas med småbarn. Men hennes oro är obefogad, Hermione klarar av föräldrarollen lika bra som allt annat hon tar sig för, och hon har ju haft Bills och Fleurs son att öva sig på lite. Hermione har blivit en riktig hemmafru sedan hon gifte sig, det hade hon aldrig trott. Hon hade tänkt satsa lite mera på karriären, inte gifta sig och skaffa barn så tidigt. Hon är ju bara tjugotvå år. Dagarna ägnar hon åt att städa, sköta om det lilla trädgårdslandet de har bakom huset, laga mat och baka kakor och bullar, gör sylt och saft och gelé, syr kläder till Lillen och går långa promenader med honom i barnvagnen. Ibland får hon med sig Ginny, när hon inte är upptagen av sin quiddichträning. Eller med Harry.


	17. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Under den kommande sommaren tillbringar Hermione ett par veckor hemma hos sina föräldrar och stannar där ett par veckor, innan Ron får semester. Hon träffar inte sin familj så ofta, så när det väl blir av stannar hon ett tag. Hennes äldre syster har också ett barn i samma ålder som Martin och de har stor glädje av varandra. Systern och hennes man är också tandläkare. När Ron blir ledig åker de för att titta på VM i quidditchmästerskap som hålls i Spanien den här gången. De åker tillsammans med Harry och Ginny. De två kan inte slita sig ifrån varandra. Hermione hade väl kunnat tänka sig många andra roliga resmål, hon har alltid velat se de nordiska länderna, eller Amerika, eller varför inte Australien?

- Kanske nästa gång, säger Ron. Vi måste ju se till att Lillen får upp intresset för det där med quidditch så att han kan bli proffs sen. Eller hur, knatten? Visst ska du bli landslagsspelare när du blir stor? Säger han till sonen och petar honom i magen. Ungen jollrar glatt till svar, han har ingen aning om vad pappa pratar om.

- Så pappa pratar, säger Hermione och stryker pojken över kinden. Nej, du kommer nog att bli professor en vacker dag, en ny liten professor Dumbledore? Eller trolldomsminister kanske?

- Skräm inte ungen, säger Ron. Jag tror att han kommer bli quidditchspelare. Säkert bättre än den där Krum, tillägger han tyst, men tillräckligt högt för att Hermione ska höra. Hon ignorerar det, kan inte begripa att Ron _fortfarande_ är svartsjuk på honom. Det var ju inte direkt så att de var förlovade med varandra… Eller att de satt och hånglade i sällskapsrummet, som han och Lavender gjorde. Det förvånar henne att han inte gnäller över Cormac MacLaggen också. Hon har aldrig låtit maken få veta att det var på grund av henne som Ron, och inte Cormac, fick platsen som väktare vid uttagningen till quidditchlaget under deras sjätte år på Hogwarts.

Hermione hade helst lämnat Martin hemma, hon tycker att han är för liten för att följa med på så stora quidditchmatcher, men Ron är obeveklig, ungen ska med! Hon skaffar ett par små öronmuffar till Martin så att han åtminstone inte ska bli hörselskadad av allt larm och oljud. Molly har stickat en liten tröja med det brittiska quidditchlagets emblem på bröstet, som Martin får på sin ettårsdag. Det var förstås Rons idé. För att det ska bli något mer än quidditch på resan tar de mugglarvägen dit, de åker båt till Barcelona, vilket Ron inte gillar, han blir sjösjuk. Harry sitter med Ginny i knäet på en bänk i fören så gott som hela dagarna, och på nätterna… ja, inte sover de hela tiden i alla fall, hör makarna Weasley vars hytt ligger vägg i vägg med deras. Ron känner sig inte riktigt bekväm med den situationen, och säger att han minsann ska ta och prata med Harry om det där. Hermione har gåträning med Martin ute på däck, han är lite seg med att lära sig det. Fjorton månader är han nu, men föredrar att krypa fram. Det går snabbare. De blir borta några dagar och sedan tar de båten hem igen, alla utom Ron. Han transfererar sig istället, kunde inte med en båtresa till. Han sitter i hamnen och väntar på dem när de kommer, sedan använder de en flyttnyckel för att komma hem till Ottery St Catchpole. Hermione tittade bara på två quidditchmatcher där nere i Spanien, resten av tiden spenderade hon på att turista. Efter tiden på Hogwarts läste hon ett par kvällskurser i spanska, och det mesta kommer hon ihåg.


	18. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

En dag i augusti dör Hermiones katt Krumben, men han blev ändå tolv år. Han begravs i en skogsdunge bland familjen Weasleys andra husdjur. Hos Ron och Hermione finns det nu inga andra djur förutom Rons uggla Piggy. Hermione har alltid velat ha en hund. Det kunde hon inte ha när hon var liten eftersom hennes äldre syster är allergisk. Dessutom bodde de inte så att det var lämpligt med husdjur heller. Nu kan hon äntligen skaffa sig en liten hund. En terriervalp anländer till familjen lite mer än en månad senare. Ungefär samtidigt föds Bill och Fleurs andra barn, en dotter blir det den här gången. Hon döps till Sylvie. Bara en vecka senare tillkännager Hermione att hon väntar barn igen. När hon går till doktorn får hon veta att det är tvillingar hon väntar.

- Åh herregud, tänker hon förskräckt. Hur ska det gå?

- Tvillingar? Utbrister Ron häpet när han får höra det. Ett nytt par Fred och George? Tillägger han, smått oroad.

- Det kanske blir flickor… suckar Hermione. Martin är vild nu, springer runt och är så nyfiken på allting, så hur kommer han inte att vara om ett halvår? Och hur ska hon hinna med allt annat?

- Det ska nog gå, lugnar Ron henne. Mamma får väl hjälpa dig annars. Martin tycker ju så mycket om att vara hos henne.

- Jag måste väl klara av att ta hand om mina egna barn, säger hon och låter lite irriterad. Du behöver väl inte blanda in din mamma i precis allting?

- Det gör jag inte! Försvarar sig Ron.

- Hon springer ju här jämt! Har du sagt till henne att jag inte sköter om Martin ordentligt eller?

- Det är klart att jag inte har! Var inte fånig!

- Det är väl inte jag som är fånig? Fräser hon och börjar gråta, springer in i sovrummet och slänger igen dörren. Han kommer efter med långa kliv, sätter sig bredvid henne å sängen och stryker henne över håret.

- Var inte ledsen, älskling. Du är nog bara lite trött, försök att sov lite. Sådana här humörsvängningar hade hon inte förra gången, tänker han och oroar sig för hur det kommer att bli det kommande halvåret.

När Martin är två år gammal föds hans tvillingsystrar Sarah Emily och femton minuter senare Molly Jane på ett BB i London. Hermione är hos sina föräldrar när det är dags, och Ron kommer i sista minuten, han var svår att få tag på eftersom han var mitt uppe i en razzia hemma hos en gammal dödsätare. Båda har brunt lockigt hår redan när de föds. Ron ser inte skillnad på dem och det är knappt Hermione gör det heller, så de måste klä flickorna i olika färger. George blir gudfar till Jane och Fred till Emily. För dem går det också bra med kärleken. Fred är gift med Katie Bell, en av Gryffindorlagets gamla spelare, och George med en mugglarfödd häxa från Irland som heter Donna.

Martin har sovit i spjälsängen inne i föräldrarnas rum hela tiden, men nu när tvillingarna fötts måste han flytta in i barnkammaren. Det har stått så gott som tomt sedan huset byggdes, men nu får Hermione äntligen sätta igång med att inreda det. Om Martin var tyst som spädbarn så är hans systrar raka motsatsen. Det går inte en natt utan att den ena väcker den andra och de börjar skrika. Ron och Hermione sitter med varsin tös i famnen och försöker vyssja dem till sömns så att de själv kan få sig lite sömn. Han går halvsovande till jobbet om morgnarna och de går och lägger sig tidigt om nätterna för att få ihop tillräckligt med sömn. Hermione får mindre till över till annat sedan tvillingarna fötts, men trots att de är skrikiga och väcker dem varenda natt skulle hon inte vilja vara utan de små liven. De är spegelbilder av henne själv som bebis, säger hennes mor. Men hon var lite lugnare, mer som Martin. Han är så stolt över sina systrar och pysslar om dem så gott det går. Klappar dem på kinden, drar upp filten som de sparkat av sig och lägger sina leksaker hos dem. Han förstår inte att de är för små för att leka med dem, men det är ju tanken som räknas. Dock är han lite sur är han över att systrarna ägnas så mycket uppmärksamhet. Det är ingen som har tid med honom längre. Förutom farmor, förstås. Han är hos henne varje dag.

- Hej sötnos, säger hon när hon får syn på honom. Kommer du ensam?

- Ja. Mamma städar.

- Jaså, gör hon det? Är du hungrig? Vill du ha en bulle? Hon häller upp ett glas saft och plockar fram ett par bullar åt honom. När Hermione städat färdigt kommer hon över till svärmor med flickorna. De är bara tio månader men har redan lärt sig att gå. Martin sade att du städade, säger Molly när Hermione och småflickorna kommit in i huset.

- Ja, och tvättade. Jag vet inte vad Ron håller på med på jobbet, men smutsar ner sig, det gör han…

- Vill du ha te?

- Ja, tack. Men sedan måste jag gå och börja med middagen. Ron kommer nog hem snart.

- Ni kan väl äta här annars, så slipper du stressa med maten, tycker Molly. Men ingen av dem hinner börja med någon middag, för efter bara några minuter hörs en smäll och där står Percy framför dem.

- Jaså, kommer du också? säger Molly förvånat. Har det hänt något?

- Ron är skadad, säger Percy andfått.

- Vad säger du? Utbrister Hermione oroligt och flyger upp från stolen. Hur? Är det allvarligt?

- Han var ute på en razzia… Han ligger på Sankt Mungos nu. De trodde att han tagit i något som det låg en förbannelse över.

- Jag åker dit, säger Hermione.

- Gör det du, säger Molly. Jag tar hand om barnen. Hermione skyndar över till sitt hus, drar på sig sin resemantel och transfererar sig till Sankt Mungos. Han ligger på den fjärde våningen, får hon veta av receptionisten.

- Hur är det med dig, älskling? Frågar hon och sätter sig på sängkanten. Vad hände?

- Jag kommer inte ihåg, säger han trött. Han har handen i bandage, för den fylldes av utslag så fort han tog i det förhäxade föremålet. Två dagar senare får han komma hem, men han stannar hemma från arbetet en vecka, och måste ta tre olika mediciner varje dag. Hermione är väldigt orolig över att något liknande ska hända igen.

- Jag har väl råkat ut för värre saker, säger han, menar att hon är lite väl ängslig. Det var ju inte så farligt…

- Nej, men det kunde ha varit! Jag tycker att du borde vara lite försiktigare! Du har faktiskt tre barn att tänka på! Och mig!

- Jag tänker på er hela tiden… Jaja, jag lovar att vara mer försiktig, tillägger han när han ser hennes oroade ansiktsuttryck.


	19. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Sonen Daniel föds två och ett halvt år efter tvillingarna. Han har ärvt sin fars röda hår ch Hermiones bruna ögon. Under tiden utökas klanen Weasley på andra håll också. Bill och Fleur nöjer sig med två barn, William och Sylvie. Charlie och Amy har blivit föräldrar till tre småttingar, Angela, Elaine och Fabian. Pojken är döpt efter Charlies morbror. Harry och Ginny har hittills fått två barn, James och Lily. Ron och Hermione är gudföräldrar åt lilla Lily, som är rödhårig som sin mor, och har fått hennes bruna ögon. Det blir dubbelbröllop när Fred och George gifter sig med sina fästmör, och Percy har träffat en flicka på Trolldomsministeriet som han planerar att fria till så småningom. Molly och Arthur får ofta besök av sina andra barn, och Molly får ofta vara barnvakt. Och om en unge kommer, då kommer gärna de andra också. Det är fullt hus där för det mesta.

- Nu får det räcka med ungar, säger Ron när Daniel fötts. Fyra räcker gott och väl! Hermione håller med.

Hermione vill att hennes och Rons barn ska gå i vanlig skola innan de börjar på Hogwarts, så när Martin är sex år gammal får han åka med skolbussen in till byn. Ron och hans syskon blev undervisade hemma när de var små, men Hermione tycker inte att hon vill vara sina barns lärare. Hon har nog att göra ändå, med barn, hushåll och Ron… Förresten är det bara bra om ungarna får lära sig lite mer om mugglarlivet, och att leva bland mugglare. Martin kan en hel del redan innan han börjar skolan, alfabetet lärde han sig när han var fyra år och han kan både läsa och skriva enkla ord. Hans systrar är inte lika vetgiriga som honom, de är lite vildare och föredrar utomhuslekar.

- En riktig liten plugghäst det där, säger Ron en kväll när de sitter och tittar på tv. Tvillingarna leker quidditchmatch med sina dockor och det senaste tillskottet Daniel sover i Hermiones famn med ett gosdjur som föreställer en drake tätt tryckt intill sig, en present från morbror Charlie. Martin ligger på mattan och skriver ner alla ord han kan komma på i ett ritblock. Jag undrar var han fått det ifrån, tillägger Ron och blinkar åt frugan.

- Knappast från dig i alla fall, ler hon.

Hon har försökt intressera tvillingarna för det där med att läsa och skriva, men det enda de kan tänka sig är att höra mamma eller pappa läsa sagor. Quidditch däremot, det är de intresserade av. Det är inte Martin, han är lite höjdrädd och vill inte följa med pappa eller Ginny upp på kvasten. Det är Ron ganska besviken över, han hade ju hoppats på att hans äldste son skulle bli en framgångsrik spelare, som kunde fixa biljetter med bra platser till landslagsmatcher och så… Kanske Daniel kan axla rollen som familjens proffs? Hermione är lika glad ändå, fastän Martin inte visar något större intresse för quidditch, det är ju faktiskt en ganska farlig sport. Det är bättre att han ägnar sig åt att läsa istället. Sonen Daniel föddes en vinterdag för nästan ett år sedan. Han har ärvt en hel del av Rons personlighet, även om den kanske inte är så framträdande nu när han fortfarande är så liten. Tvillingarna är till skillnad från Martin inte heller så blyga av sig. Han är inte folkskygg precis, men inte alls lika öppen som de bägge vildingarna.

Martin är duktig i skolan och får fina omdömen av sina lärare. Hans favoritämnen är historia och engelska. Ett par kompisar har han fått också, mugglare visserligen, men bättre det än inga alls, han kan ju inte gå ensam utan vänner hela tiden fram tills han börjar på Hogwarts. Hermione tycker nästan att det är synd att han ska börja där en dag. Pojken kunde ju ha blivit advokat eller doktor, så duktig och ambitiös som han är. Eller tandläkare, det hade säkert gjort mormor och morfar glada… Hermione hyser stora förhoppningar för honom. Han kommer säkert att bli både prefekt och ordningsman en vacker dag om han fortsätter på det här viset. Han försöker hålla ordning på sina yngre syskon och kusiner om de busar för mycket. I skolan vet de inte om att han egentligen är en trollkarl, varken Ron eller Hermione tycker att det är något att skylta med. Ungen kunde ju bli retad, för de andra barnen skulle säkert inte tro honom. När det är dags för föräldramöten eller kvartsamtal får Ron klä sig i normala kläder så att ingen tycker att han verkar udda, och Martin lyckas inte med att få några skolböcker att flyga ut genom fönstret, eller målarfärg att skvalpa över de andra eleverna. Tvillingarna är inte lika lugna och beskedliga. De hinner inte gå många veckor i skolan förrän de får med sig en lapp hem om att inte kasta kottar i huvudet på andra elever. Hermione ger dem en sträng blick och säger att de måste lära sig att behärska sig.

- Men vi har inte kastat några kottar! Protesterar de.

- Jag vet att ni inte har precis _kastat_ dem, säger Hermione. Men ni kanske tänkte att ni skulle vilja kasta dem. Och då flög kottarna antagligen iväg av sig själva. Ni måste försöka att inte tänka sådana tankar. I alla fall inte i skolan. Då kanske de andra barnen inte vill leka med er… Det är lugnt i några veckor, sedan får Hermione höra av Martin att hans systrar bjudit ett par andra barn på Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker. Och det var inte de goda sorterna de stackars barnen fick smaka på. Ron skrattar när han får höra det.


	20. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Nästan ett år innan Martin ska börja på Hogwarts blir Hermione gravid igen, trots att hon och Ron kommit överens om att det räcker med fyra barn. Hon vet inte riktigt hur Ron kommer att reagera. Men att hon skulle göra abort? Det är inget alternativ. Självklart ska de behålla barnet och älska det precis lika mycket som om det varit planerat. Ron blir lite förvånad när hon berättar det, men säger att det nog inte blir så farligt ändå. Han föds ju ungefär samtidigt som Martin åker till skolan, och då kommer de ändå bara att ha fyra barn hemma samtidigt. Dessutom kan det bli roligt med en liten bebis igen. Tvillingarna blir väldigt glada när de får höra att de ska få ett syskon. De gillar småbarn och har alltid velat ha en liten syster. Världen skulle visserligen inte gå under om det blev en pojke, menar de, men de har ju redan två bröder.

Martin går hela sommaren och väntar på brevet från Hogwarts, ett tag är han rädd att det inte ska komma alls. Tänk om de på skolan inte tycker att han kommer att bli en bra trollkarl, och det är därför han inte får börja där. Han kanske är en ynk, tänker han.

- Brevet kommer säkert inte än på några veckor, säger Hermione och stryker honom över håret. Och tro mig, det kommer. Annars får pappa åka och prata med dem, tillägger hon med ett leende och ger sonen en puss på kinden. En ynk är du i alla fall inte, det har du väl märkt?

I skolan tror man att Martins föräldrar fått in honom på en internatskola. Det kanske inte skulle vara så konstigt, han är ju väldigt begåvad. Frågan är bara om de kommer att gå på det nästa gång, när tvillingarna ska börja på Hogwarts. I slutet av juli föds Rons och Hermiones femte barn, Isaac. Hermione står och ordnar med frukosten när det är dags.

- Ron! Ropar hon plötsligt och tar sig för magen. Vattnet går! Han kommer utstörtandes ur sovrummet, med halvknuten slips och oordnad frisyr. En sådan tur att han inte hade hunnit iväg till jobbet.

- Nu? Utbrister han.

- Nej, igår kväll… Ja, nu, begriper du väl? Hämta Molly! Martin, ta med dig dina syskon, gå över till farmor och stanna där tills pappa hämtar er. Hon stänger av spisen och sätter sig på en stol. Ett par minuter senare kommer Ron tillbaka med sin mor.

- Hinner du till Sankt Mungos? Frågar hon.

- Jag tror inte det, jämrar sig Hermione. Molly går före in i sovrummet, ordnar med rena lakan och handdukar, och Ron hjälper sin hustru upp från stolen.

En timma senare är det över och en rödhårig liten pojke har kommit till världen. När hans syskon kommer hem igen hittar de Hermione i sängen med ett litet knyte i famnen. Ron tar ledigt från arbetet en vecka för att passa upp på henne. Barnen går till kusinerna Potter så gott som varje dag, för att det ska bli någon lugn och ro där hemma.

- Nu räcker det väl i alla fall med ungar? Frågar Ron. Hon skrattar och håller med.

Lille Isaac är bara en månad gammal när han får följa med till Diagongränden. Martins skolutrustning ska inhandlas och Ron och Hermione drar med sig alla ungarna dit. Det har de bara gjort ett par gånger förut, och det har oftast slutat i katastrof på grund av tvillingarnas och Daniels oförmåga att stanna hos sina föräldrar. Med babyn på ena armen och Martins böcker på den andra glider Hermione genom bokhandeln och bort till Ollivander's för att se om Ron och Martin fått tag i en trollstav ännu. Tvillingarna har fått stränga order att de bara får gå till antingen godisaffären eller skämtbutiken, och att inte gå därifrån förrän de blir hämtade. Efteråt går de och äter på Den läckande kitteln. Martin hinner knappt komma ut genom spisen där hemma förrän han börjar prova sin trollstav. Hermione lär honom några enkla trollformler för att stilla hans iver, och innan han kommit i säng kan han både "lumos" och "nox".

Den sista augusti åker Ron och Hermione med Martin och Isaac till Diaongränden för att sova över på Den läckande kitteln till nästa dag, då Hogwartsexpressen avgår från perrong 9 ¾ prick klockan elva, precis som förr. Det är en väldigt förväntansfull men nervös son de tar med sig in till staden. De andra barnen lämnas hemma hos Arthur och Molly. Kvart i elva går de genom portalen mellan perrongerna nio och tio, det är bäst att vara ute i god tid ifall något skulle hända. På perrongen ser de flera bekanta ansikten. Där är Luna och Seamus med sin dotter Rosilda som ska börja andra klass, och Fleur och Bill med sonen William, som ska börja tredje. Hermione sätter Martin i samma kupé som kusinen, och hon gråter lite när tåget rullar därifrån. Nu får de inte se honom förrän till jul igen. Den längsta tiden hon varit ifrån honom sedan han föddes har varit högst två dagar. Och då oroade hon sig för honom hela tiden. Hur ska nu detta gå? De vinkar tills sonen inte kan se dem längre, Ron står med armen tröstande om hennes axlar och säger att det nog kommer att lösa sig. I värsta fall får de väl åka och hälsa på honom. Han är inte lika orolig. Martin hamnar säkert också i Gryffindor och då kommer han ju i alla fall till samma elevhem som kusinen. Innan de åker hem går de och hälsar på Harry och Ginny, där de stannar på middag.

- Kommer ni ihåg när vi skulle börja på Hogwarts? Frågar Harry när de sitter och äter.

- Hur skulle man kunna glömma det? Skrattar Hermione.

- Hade jag inte träffat dig på perrongen hade jag väl aldrig kommit dit, säger Harry till Ron.

- Kan ni tänka er, det är över tjugo år sedan nu! Säger Ginny.

- Ja, det var tider det… säger Ron och Hermione i mun på varandra. Han ler mot henne, tar hennes ansikte mellan sina händer och ger henne en mjuk kyss.


	21. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

När Martin Arthur Harry Weasley börjar på Hogwarts den första september det året han fyller elva har han redan två äldre kusiner där. Den ene är Willy, eller William som han egentligen är döpt till, Bills och Fleurs son. Han ska börja tredje klass. Den andra är Charlies äldsta dotter Angela, som är nästan ett år äldre än Martin. Båda kusinerna är rödhåriga, men Willy har Bills blå ögon och Angela har ärvt Charlies bruna. En annan elev Martin känner väl är den två år äldre Hilda, Remus och Nymphadora Lupins dotter. Martin sitter i samma kupé som Willy och några vänner till honom på Hogwartsexpressen, och när de anländer den kvällen blir han och de andra förstaårseleverna mottagna av Hagrid. Han står där, lika stor som vanligt, med en stor lykta i näven. Hagrid hälsar på Martin och låter honom åka i samma båt som honom över sjön. Martin glor förundrat omkring sig. Slottet är större än vad han hade trott att det skulle vara. Han har sett det på foton som hans föräldrar har visat honom. Slottet lyses upp av hundratals facklor.

Vid entrén står Minerva McGonagall och tar emot förstaårseleverna. De följer henne uppför trappan och lyssnar förväntansfulla och nervösa på vad den respektingivande häxan med den höga hatten och den gråa hårknuten har att säga.

- Ni kommer snart att sorteras in i era elevhem, förkunnar hon. De är Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Hon berättar lite om elevhemspoäng också, innan skaran av nya elever får följa med henne in i Stora salen.

De äldre eleverna vänder på huvudet och glor nyfiket efter de nya när de vandrar genom salen. Willy vinkar åt sin kusin och får ett nervöst leende till svar. En efter en placeras de nya eleverna i sina elevhem. Martin är en av de sista som ska sätta på sig hatten. Han hoppas på att hamna i Gryffindor, och det håller Sorteringshatten också med om.

- De i familjen Weasley som jag inte placerat i Gryffindor kunde jag ha räknat på ena handens fingrar, om jag haft någon, säger Sorteringshatten. Men du är inte en av dem. Gryffindor!

Ron och Hermione blir väldigt stolta när de får höra var Martin hamnade. Willy tillhör också Gryffindor, men Angela hör hemma i Ravenclaw, troligen på grund av sin intelligens, som hon för övrigt ärvt från sin mor. Charlie är inte dum, men han är inget ljushuvud heller, åtminstone inte när det gäller teoretiska ämnen. Efter sorteringsceremonin väntar festmåltiden. Martin äter tills han nästan spricker. Nog för att mamma och farmor lagar god mat men det här tar nog ändå priset. Väl uppe i sin sovsal somnar han som en stock. Han delar sovsal med fyra andra pojkar; Simon Grass, Lucas Richardson, Derek Andersen och Patrick Phums heter de. Martin sover faktiskt i samma sovsal som hans far och Harry sov i under sin Hogwartstid.

Martins vänner blir väldigt imponerade när de får höra att han känner Harry Potter och dessutom är hans gudson. Att Martin dessutom uttalar Lord Voldemorts namn gör honom till något speciellt. Det är ungefär femton år sedan Voldemort dödades, men fortfarande är det många som kallar honom Han Som Inte Får Nämnas Vid Namn eller Du Vet Vem. I början saknar Martin mamma och pappa ganska mycket, men det lugnar ner sig efter ett tag. Han skriver ofta brev till dem. Någon egen uggla har han inte, utan använder en av skolans. Det är väldigt spännande på Hogwarts, så han får snart annat än hemlängtan att tänka på.


	22. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

Martin pluggar hårt och klarar sig bra på lektionerna. Han lyckas inte med några större missöden, förutom att han en gång då han är lite okoncentrerad och blandar en trolldryck fel. Det sprakar och fräser ut kitteln, och innehållet sprutar rakt up som i en fontän. Som tur var, så fick ingen smörjan på sig, och Slughorn bara skrattade när han fick höra vad det var för fel Martin hade gjort.

- Pulveriserade getingtaggar istället för malda fjärilsvingar! skrockar han. Ja du, Weasley, det var ju också ett misstag. Men det är lätt att förväxla dem, det är det! Om du visste vad din morfar lyckades med en gång… Och så drar Slughorn en lång anekdot om hur Arthur Wealsey sprängde sin kittel i luften för att han blandat i alldeles för mycket kanel.

Trollformler är Martin väldigt duktig på, han lyckas nästan lika bra på professor Flitwicks lektioner som hans mor gjorde på sin tid, svävningsförtrollningen klarar han av efter bara två försök. Martin kommer överens ganska bra med de flesta lärarna, men det är inte alla ämnen som är så roliga att läsa. Trollkonsthistoria är det inte många som gillar. Spöket Binns har dragit sig tillbaka och ägnar sig inte längre åt undervisning. Han var visserligen tråkig att lyssna på, men den nye läraren, professor Spears, är inte mycket bättre, och dessutom har han en förkärlek till oförberedda läxförhör. Visserligen klarar sig Martin bra, för han läser på sina läxor, men det finns dem som aldrig lär sig av sina misstag, hans klasskamrat Derek är en av dem. Kvastflygning är Martin inte heller så glad i, men det är kul att titta på quidditchmatcherna. Den första matchen han tittar på vinns faktiskt av Gryffindor, mycket beroende på den talangfulle väktaren som blockerar klonken gång efter annan. Slytherin är inga bra förlorare och muttrar över förlusten i flera dagar.

Det händer något på skolan varje dag och Martin har nästan aldrig tråkigt, men han blir glad när det är dags för jullov och han får komma hem igen. Ron kommer med tvillingarna och Daniel och hämtar honom på stationen, Hermione är hemma med Isaac som är sjuk. Det är inget allvarligt, men han är så förkyld att de inte ville ta ut honom. Juldagen firar nästan alla syskonen Weasley hos Molly och Arthur. Deras familj har blivit stor nu, nitton barnbarn har det blivit och det är alltid lika trångt i Kråkboet när alla är där samtidigt. George och hans fru Donna är hos hennes föräldrar över julen, de bor på Irland och är mugglare, men deras dotter är en häxa. De har tre barn, tvillingarna Sally och Benjamin som är sju år och Polly som fyra. Tvillingarna liknar George men lillan är ljushårig och har lysande blågröna ögon som sin mor. På annandagen åker Ron, Hermione och deras barn till Hermiones familj i London. Då får ungarna träffa mugglarsläkten. Det är alltid lika roligt att reta kusinerna för att de inte kan trolla.

- Det kan ju inte ni heller, säger en av kusinerna. Ni har inga trollstavar, och moster Hermione har sagt att Martin inte får använda sin utanför skolan.

- Har mamma sagt det? Jaha, då förstörde hon det roliga för oss, muttrar Jane.

- Kom nu, ungar, så blir det julklappsutdelning! ropar Hermiones syster från vardagsrummet. Barnen vandrar lydigt in till de vuxna. Det är Isaacs första jul och han tycker att papperet runt presenterna är roligare än julklapparna i sig. De vuxna skrattar åt honom men när han börjar tugga i sig papperet är det inte lika roligt längre. Han har fått några tänder och tycker om att använda dem. Han har redan bitit sina syskon i kinderna eller i fingrarna flera gånger.

Emily och Jane är alldeles betagna i sin yngste lillebror. De pysslar med honom hela tiden och hjälper Hermione att se efter honom. När han lär sig att gå är det mellan dem två, som sitter på golvet någon meter ifrån med varandra med armarna utsträckta ifall han skulle ramla. De riktigt sörjer över att behöva lämna honom den dagen det blir dags för dem att resa till Hogwarts, hur mycket de än längtat efter det de senaste åren. Daniel är lite svartsjuk över att det är Lillen som ägnas all systrarnas uppmärksamhet.


	23. Chapter 22

Det går lite väl snabbt fram i det här kapitlet men det är vad jag har ont om tid så ni får nöja er med detta tills vidare.

**Kapitel 22**

I början av januari åker Martin tillbaka till skolan igen. Hermione kramar om honom länge och väl innan hon låter sonen och maken ge sig av till Kings Cross Station. Ron berättar om den gången då portalen var stängd och han tillsammans med Harry fick ta farfars gamla bil till skolan.  
- Den gången var det nära att vi blev relegerade från Hogwarts, säger han och skrattar vid minnet åt Snapes snopna min, då han gick miste om synen att se unge Potter och unge Weasley utsparkade.

Snape förresten, han arbetar tydligen på Sankt Mungos nuförtiden, med att forska fram nya mediciner. Tydligen ska han ha en dotter också, men frun är visst död. Det var vad Ron hört i alla fall. Snape är visserligen väldigt duktig på det där med trolldrycker, men han passar inte som lärare. Efteråt smiter Ron in på Den läckande kitteln och häller i sig en honungsöl innan han åker hem igen, det är så rysligt kallt ute, så den värmer gott i kistan.

Vår- och sommarterminerna blir lika lugn som den första, för Martins del. Det händer inte så mycket. Han sköter sig bra och är duktig på lektionerna. Hogwarts har verkligen levt upp till hans förväntningar, inte hade han trott att det skulle vara så här roligt. Varje vecka skriver han brev hem till föräldrarna och berättar om vad som händer. Det kan vara allt från att han fått alla poäng på ett prov eller att han råkade ramla av kvasten på kvastflygningslektionen.  
Han är lite ängslig inför examensproven i juni, men föräldrarna lugnar honom och menar att han som är så himla duktig på lektionerna och gör läxorna ordentligt verkligen inte ska oroa sig inför proven.  
"När till och med din trögfattade far klarade av de där problemen är det inga tvivel om att du också kommer att göra det", skriver Hermione i ett brev till sin son. Ron hänger över axeln på henne och läser vad hon plitar ner.  
- Vad menar du med det där? frågar han och ser förvånat på henne. Trögfattad, jag?  
- Jag bara skojar, älskling, säger hon och suddar ut den sista meningen. Du är så smart, så.  
- Ja, det hoppas jag att du tycker…  
Hon skrattar, ställer sig upp och lägger armarna om honom. De ska precis till att kyssa varandra när Isaac vaknar och skriker. Hermione skyndar in till honom och lyfter upp pojken ur spjälsängen för att ge honom mat. Han har verkligen ärvt sin fars aptit.

I slutet av juni kommer Martin hem igen. Hermione möter honom på stationen och tar sig hem med hjälp av flampulvret.  
- Hejsan gullunge, säger hon och kramar om honom. Hur är det med dig? Gick resan bra? Nu är du väl hungrig? Du ska få din favoritmat till kvällsmat. Hon vinkar till sin svåger Bill innan de försvinner därifrån, dragande på Martins stora koffert.

Syskonen nästan slänger sig över Martin när han kommer hem. Inte Isaac förstås, han har fullt upp med sina klossar. Tvillingarna tjatar på Martin och han tvingas berätta allting som hänt de senaste veckorna. Speciellt intresserade är de av att höra om vilka bus Martin och hans vänner hittat på.  
- Jag har inte gjort något, försvarar han sig. Willy däremot, han gömde några smällare under Slytherins bord i Stora salen förra veckan. Flickorna och Daniel skrattar.  
- Jag undrar om de där bägge verkligen borde gå på samma skola, säger Hermione och ler med blicken fäst på sina döttrar. Tillsammans med James och Oscar kommer de att riva hela Hogwarts.  
- Inte _hela_, mamma! skrattar Jane. Vi måste ju ha någonstans att äta och sova!

Martins andra år förflyter också utan några större problem. Det händer någon gång att han kommer för sent till en lektion och då får han poängavdrag. Fast hans kamrater brukar inte bli arga på honom för det, eftersom han genom sin studieiver och intelligens ofta bidrar till att elevhemmet belönas med poäng. Han kan alltid sina läxor och räcker mer än gärna upp handen för att svara på lärarnas frågor.

I början av skolåret blir hans klasskamrat Simon Grass uttagen som slagman i elevhemslaget. Han är lika stor som en fjortonåring och blåser inte av kvasten i första taget. Martins kusin Willy, Bills son, kommenterar quidditchmatcherna men hans sympatier för Gryffindorlaget lyser förstås igenom ganska väl.

Det året är det Hufflepuff som vinner quidditchfinalen för första gången på tio år. Martin har förstås hoppats på seger för Gryffindor, men de gick inte ens till final. Remus och Nymphadoras dotter Hilda tillhör Hufflepuff och hon är förstås väldigt glad över segern.

Hemma hos familjen Weasley fortsätter livet som vanligt. Ron arbetar, Hermione är hemma med yngste sonen och de andra barnen går i skolan inne i byn. Då och då får de brev från Martin, men annars är det inte mycket som händer. Ibland kommer familjen Potter på besök. James är lika gammal som flickorna och tillsammans med Oscar Lupin busar de så att huset skakar ibland. Oscar är bara några dagar äldre än James och de har varit bästa vänner så länge de kan minnas.


	24. Chapter 23

_Ursäkta den fruktansvärt sega uppdateringen. _

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

När Martin ska börja trean, då är det slut på friden, fast det är inte hans fel. Hermione vill knappt släppa iväg dem, hon är orolig för att de ska välta hela Hogwarts.  
- Vem vet vad de kan ställa till med, suckar hon oroligt.  
- De kan väl knappast vara värre än de där bägge? säger Remus och nickar åt Oscar och James, som är så uppspelta att de knappt kan stå still.  
- Du vet mycket väl att de är precis likadana, Remus!  
- Sköt er nu, flickor, förmanar Ron och kramar om sina döttrar. Annars kommer jag inte få en lugn stund där hemma, tillägger han och blinkar åt dem.  
- Hermione langar över Isaac i makens famn så att hon också kan krama barnen hej då. När de klivit på märker föräldrarna att Daniel är försvunnen.  
- Åh herregud, tänk om han är på tåget! utbrister Hermione förskräckt.  
Ron stegar iväg för att leta reda på honom och kommer tillbaka ett par minuter senare.  
- Han stod där framme och pratade med lokföraren, säger han.  
- Du får inte springa iväg så där, Danny! suckar hans mor och tar tag i hans hand.  
Hon släpper den inte förrän de kommit hem igen.

När tvillingarna börjar på Hogwarts börjar det gå vilt till där. De lärare som finns kvar sedan Fred och Georges tid, och det är de flesta, märker snabbt att det nya tvillingparet inte är mycket lugnare. Det är som om de vore döttrar till dem, inte till Ron och definitivt inte till Hermione som var en sådan mönsterelev, för det mesta i alla fall. Fast de är väldigt lika henne till utseendet, med de bruna ögonen och lockigt brunt hår. Men stora framtänder har de sluppit.

Det dröjer inte länge efter deras skolstart förrän Ron och Hermione får brev från Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare, gällande systrarnas upptåg. Den gången gäller det att de vistats utomhus när mörkret fallit. Eftersom det är första gången blir det bara en varning och ett brev hem, men nästa gång blir det straffkommendering, det kan de lita på, menar elevhemsföreståndaren. Det är för deras eget bästa. Vore skogen ofarlig skulle de inte behöva ha regler för att eleverna inte fick vistas där.  
- Mamma kommer bli hysterisk, säger Emily.  
- Äsch, hon överlever. Men jag tycker synd om pappa som måste lyssna på hennes gnäll, fnissar Jane.

Det är inte McGonagall som är Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare längre, hon ägnar sig nu bara åt at undervisa i förvandlingskonst, och den som övertagit hennes plats är professor Aurora Sinistra, astronomiprofessorn. Men McGonagall är fortfarande lika engagerad i att Gryffindor ska vinna quidditchturneringen.

Eftersom systrarna är så lika varandra till utseendet är det svårt för de flesta att se skillnad på dem. Det utnyttjar de så gott de kan. Oftast har Emily håret uppsatt och Jane det utsläppt, så om de någon dag avviker från det, tror folk att Emily är Jane, och tvärtom. Man ser aldrig den ena utan den andra. Hagrid har också svårt att skilja på flickorna och föreslår att de ska be Molly sticka tröjor med namn på åt dem.

Samtidigt som tvillingarna börjar på skolan får Martin några nya ämnen på schemat. Han har valt skötsel och vård av magiska djur, spådomskonst och forntida runskrift. Spådomskonst tycker han inte är så roligt som han hade hoppats på. De andra ämnena är desto mer intressanta.  
- Du skulle tagit talmagi istället, sade hans mor den sommaren. Spådomskonst är bara nonsens.  
- Har du bara gott om fantasi kan du säkert skrapa ihop till ett Över förväntan, sade Ron. Talmagi är mycket svårare.  
- Du läste aldrig talmagi, säger Hermione.  
- Jag tittade i dina böcker någon gång. Begrep inte ett dugg. Tur att Martin ärvt din intelligens, fortsatte han.  
- _Så_ korkad är du inte, Ron.


	25. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Systrarna Weasley är sams för det mesta. Det ska till mycket för att de ska bli riktigt arga på varandra. Det är deras föräldrar väldigt tacksamma över. Flickorna för tillräckligt med oväsen utan att de ska bråka med varandra också. När de börjar andra året söker båda två till quidditchlaget men bara Emily får platsen som en av jagarna. Hon har alltid varit lite bättre och Jane blir ganska sur men framför allt besviken över att inte komma med i laget. För en gångs skull gör den ena systern något som den andra inte gör.

Kusinen James Potter och hans bäste vän Oscar Lupin är lika gammal som flickorna. James hamnar också i quidditchlaget, han blir deras nye sökare. Förutom quidditchtalangen har han även ärvt sin fars och farfars förmåga för att råka i trubbel jämt och ständigt. De fyra andraårseleverna är väldigt busiga och drar av fler poäng för sitt elevhem än någon annan Gryffindorelev.

Det dröjer inte länge efter quidditchbråket förrän systrarna är sams igen, de har aldrig kunnat vara osams lång tid. När Emily en gång skadar sig under en quidditchmatch sitter Jane hos henne i sjukhussalen tills hon piggnar till, och sedan går hon och hämnas på Slytherinslagmannen som slog ner henne från kvasten. Den kvällen ångrade han säkert att han tog blommiga kalsonger på sig den dagen – men de andra eleverna fick sig ett gott skratt åtminstone.

På grund av sina upptäcktsfärder på skolan och område runtomkring dröjer inte länge förrän tvillingflickorna hittar vägen till köket och husalferna. De går ofta dit och hälsar på och får sig lite godsaker. De blir inte påkomna av någon lärare eller prefekt men Martin, som hör dem prata om det i uppehållsrummet, skvallrar för föräldrarna. Ron tycker inte att det gör någonting men Hermione vill inte att de ska utnyttja de stackars alferna, som redan jobbar så hårt. Emily och Jane fortsätter gå dit ändå, alferna blir ju glada när de kommer!

Flickorna är inte lika smarta som Martin, åtminstone lägger de inte manken till för att visa det. Men de brukar åtminstone inte få betyget K på sina prov. Men när de får sämre än A blir Hermione inte glad. De måste ju tänka på sin framtid. Hur ska de komma någonstans utan bra betyg?  
- Det är väl inte hela världen, tycker Ron. De kanske inte ens _vill_ läsa vidare efter Hogwarts?  
- Det är i alla fall bra med höga betyg! säger hon, som inte kan komma på något annat argument. Tänk om de blir lika förslöade som du och Harry var under vissa perioder!  
- Vi klarade oss bra ändå, eller hur?  
- Ja, därför att ni skrev av mig hela tiden!  
- De skärper sig nog med tiden, tror han. Det gjorde ju jag.  
Hermione ger honom en tvivelaktig blick men säger ingenting.  
När de ett par dagar senare får ett brev från Sinistra där hon skriver om tvillingarnas senaste terroristattack mot Slytherins sällskapsrum är till och med Ron rädd att det inte finns något hopp för hans döttrar. När han var elev skulle han mer än gärna ha lagt ett gäng stinkbomber hos Slytherin, men hans barn får – eller bör inte – hålla på sådana dumheter. De får straffkommendering och Hogsmeadeförbud under en månad. Men James har visat dem Marodörkartan och med hjälp av Fred och George pekat ut den hemliga gången till Godisbaronens källare, och de andra utgångarna från slottet som de kan smita ut genom. Hermione sade till dem att de inte skulle visa dem, men det lyssnade de inte på. Och när tvillingarna fyllde fjorton fick de en egen Marodörkarta. Straffkommenderingar och poängavdrag hindrar dem inte från att hitta på nya bus. En gång får de Mr. Filch's kattskrälle att svälla upp till dubbel storlek. Det var inte uppskattat. Och en annan gång hissade de upp en elev i takkronan i Stora salen. När Hermione fick höra att det var deras kusin John, Percys äldste son, som var offret blev hon rasande och hotade med att komma och hämta hem dem från Hogwarts redan nästa dag.

I slutet av andra året ska flickorna välja vilka ämnen de vill läsa från och med tredje året. Båda flickorna väljer skötsel och vård av magiska djur och spådomskonst. Mugglarstudier tyckte de inte att de behövde, och de andra två ämnena man kunde välja mellan verkade så krångliga. Hermione talade sig förstås varm över talmagi men nej, hennes döttrar är inte intresserade av numerologi.

Tvillingarna har inte den minsta respekt för regler och hinner knappt komma hem för att ha sommarlov förrän de färgar håret blått på Isaac. Han skrattar visserligen nöjt och ber om att få ha det så ett par dagar till åtminstone. Ett brev kommer direkt som säger att tvillingarna blir reglerade från Hogwarts om de utövar trolldom utanför skolan igen. Och det vill de ju inte, så de försöker åtminstone lugna ner sig när de är hemma. För säkerhets skull samlar Hermione in deras trollstavar och gömmer dem tills det är dags att återvända till Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Inför Martins femte år blir han utvald till prefekt. Hermione blir så stolt när han visar upp sitt märke och bakom henne står tvillingarna och gör miner. Martin kommer att bli totalt odräglig!  
- Det var väl det jag trodde! säger deras mor. Gå över och tala om det för farmor, Martin, hon kommer att bli så glad!  
När Ron kommer hem den eftermiddagen hinner han knappt kliva över tröskeln förrän Hermione är över honom.  
- Vet du vad som har hänt? utbrister hon.  
- Tvillingarna har rivit ner tapeterna i vardagsrummet?  
- Nej.  
- Daniel har ätit kattmat?  
- Ron!  
- Jag skojar bara. Säg vad det är.  
- Martin har blivit prefekt! ropar flickorna från köket.  
- Är det inte underbart? tycker Hermione.  
- Verkligen.  
- Är du inte glad? Åh, jag är så stolt över honom!  
- Jag förstår det.

Lärarna hoppas att Jane och Emily ska lugna ner sig efter att Martin blivit vald till prefekt. Det hjälper inte. De får lika ofta kvarsittningar även efter att Martin blivit prefekt. James och Oscar är inte mycket bättre. De orsakar poängavdrag var och varannan dag. De är faktiskt ganska duktiga i skolan – Oscar är väldigt bra på att förvandla saker – och får ganska ofta poäng också. Problemet är att de lätt blir lite uttråkade och vill att det ska hända något hela tiden. Under andra året smet James och Oscar till Hogsmeade fastän det var, och fortfarande är, förbjudet för så unga elever. Tillsägelser hjälper inte på dem.

Förutom att vakta skolans yngre elever ägnar Martin stor del av femte skolåret till att studera inför GET-proven. Det går väldigt bra. Han får U i alla ämnen utom ett. Det är spådomskonst, det får han Ö i. Hermione är så stolt att hon kan spricka och det förvånar dem alla att hon inte gör det också.

----

När lillebror Daniel blir insorterad i Gryffindor en månad senare suckar elevhemsföreståndaren professor Sinistra tungt och masserar tinningarna med fingertopparna. Inte ännu en Weasley! Om han är likadan som sina systrar kommer de tre förmodligen att vända upp och ner på sällskapsrummet redan första kvällen. Hon har hört att tvillingarna knappt hann komma av tåget innan de lade snubbelförtrollningar på tre andra elever och färgade skägget grönt på Hagrid. Han blev visserligen inte arg, skrockade bara och sade att det åtminstone ser roligare ut än grått skägg, och lovade att inte säga något om det till Ron och Hermione. Nuförtiden är han bara skogsvaktare. Efter ganska många klagomål på undervisningen i skötsel av magiska djur slutade han som lärare. Han saknar Ron, Hermione och Harry, så det blir roligt nu när deras ungar börjar på Hogwarts. Han blir lika god vän med dem om han var med deras föräldrar, och under skolloven blir han ofta hembjuden till Harry och Ginny.  
- Fast det _kan_ ju förstås hända att Daniel är som sin äldre bror, mönstereleven Martin Weasley, tänker professor Sinistra.  
- Så tyst och skönt det är, säger Ron och sätter sig jämte Hermione i soffan samma kväll. Han har precis burit upp Isaac som somnade efter kvällsmaten. Nästan för tyst, fortsätter han. Vilket elevhem tror du att Danny har hamnat i?  
- Gryffindor förmodligen, men du vet att jag inte bryr mig.  
- Har de placerat honom i Slytherin, då ska jag skriva till rektorn och…  
- Det ska du inte alls, avbryter Hermione vänligt men bestämt. Ska du aldrig ändra uppfattning om Slytherin?  
- Nej, det hade jag inte tänkt.  
En stund senare går de och lägger sig.  
- Jag slår vad om att Danny kommer att ställa till med en förfärlig massa hyss, muttrar hon.  
- Oroa dig inte för det, älskling. Inte redan. Låt det vänta tills Sinistra hör av sig åtminstone.  
Han kryper ner under täcket och sträcker ut armen så att hon kan lägga sig intill honom.  
- Och snart fyller du ju år, säger han. Vad vill du ha då?  
- Det vet du.  
- Jaja, en snäll man och fem snälla barn, suckar Ron. Men det säger du alltid. I år får du minsann komma på något ordentligt. Och inte en bok! tillägger han innan hon hinner öppna munnen. Det har du ju fått varenda födelsedag och jul de senaste femton åren…  
- Bara för att du har så dålig fantasi, älskling, skrattar hon. Men du har ju nästan två veckor på dig att komma på något, så fundera inte på det ikväll. Hon vänder sig mot honom, ger honom en lång kyss och lägger armarna om honom.

Snart nog inser professor Sinistra att Daniel är precis som sina systrar. Han är en pojke som mycket hellre smyger runt i korridorerna om nätterna, smugglar in stinkbomber här och där och råka komma för sent till lektionerna titt som tätt. Att jobba hårt med skolarbetet eller anstränga sig utöver det som är absolut nödvändigt, det verkar inte ligga för honom. Han gör det han ska visserligen, men mycket mer är det inte.

Martin försöker hålla ordning på sina småsyskon, men de lyckas genomföra en del bus ändå bakom hans rygg. Ibland får han hjälp av Percys son John, en annan paragrafryttare. John tillhör också Gryffindor. Han är precis lika laglydig som sin far och kommer säkert att bli prefekt en vacker dag. Percy har en son till, Simon, som är två år yngre än John. Båda är rödhåriga, men John har blå ögon och Simon har bruna. Percys fru heter Camilla och de träffades via hans arbete på Trolldomsministeriet. Elever som tvillingarna och Daniel inte tycker om råkar ut för både det ena och det andra. Ganska ofta råkar dessa elever tillhöra Slytherin.

Daniel brukar roa sig med att kasta darrbensförtrollningar eller skrattförhäxningar efter Slytherinelever och stroppiga Ravenclaware, Jane har som favorit att trolla fram hala bananskal ur tomma intet och Emily älskar att fylla bakelser med sömnpulver, som andra elever sätter i sig med god aptit. Hermione ångrar att hon någonsin berättade om det för sina döttrar. Fast en gång använde hon det faktiskt på tvillingarna när de var små och vägrade sova. Lite sömnpulver i vällingen och saken var ordnad. Det tog de ingen skada av, och hon fick sova ostört.  
- Nu får ni lugna ner er! säger Martin strängt när de lyckats få en straffkommendering till. Den här gången ska de damma av varenda tavla på slottet. Det kommer att sluta med att ni råkar illa ut! fortsätter han Det blir inte lika roligt längre sen när det drabbar er!  
- Vad du tjatar, Martin! En darrbensförtrollning är väl ingen fara… suckar Jane och himlar med ögonen.  
- De kanske skickar något annat på er, deras förhäxningar är inte lika oskyldiga som era. Sluta med sådant där, annars skriver jag till mamma!  
- Lille morsgris, skrattar tvillingarna och går upp till sin sovsal, troligen för att planera nya rackartyg.  
- Jag borde ge er minuspoäng! ropar han efter dem. Men det drabbar ju inte bara er, och förresten får jag inte göra det, tillägger han för sig själv.  
Gryffindor har redan fått tillräckligt med minuspoäng på grund av hans småsyskon, men de är lika populära för det, av någon anledning.

Under det sjätte skolåret får Martin upp ögonen för en flicka. De är lika gamla och läser spådomskonst tillsammans. Hon tillhör dock Slytherin. Hon heter Eirene, efter den grekiska fredsgudinnan, har långt brunt hår och blå ögon. Martin tycker inte att spådomskonst är så roligt, och han blir ännu mindre intresserad av Trelawneys flummande om spådomsmetoder, drömmar och olycksbådande profetior när Eirene sitter i samma rum. En gång när hon mötte hans blick och log, då rodnade han upp över öronen och kunde inte säga något på flera minuter. Hon sade något till sina väninnor och alla började fnissa. Han kan inte förstå varför flickor ska vara så noga med att tala om precis allting för varandra.  
- Letar du efter Eirene? ropade sedan en av dem efter honom när de möttes i korridoren senare den dagen. Då rodnade han igen, och vandrade kvickt därifrån.  
Av sin far får han senare veta att Eirene är barnbarn till en av Lord Voldemorts anhängare. Och sådana vill Ron inte att hans barn ska umgås med. Men Martin har förstås inte sagt att han var förälskad i henne. Snart glömmer han bort henne, han intalar sig själv att han är för ung för sådant, och dessutom borde han ägna sig åt skolarbetet.

Skolåret går mot sitt slut. Martin pluggar som en dåre inför proven och när han inte sitter i biblioteket eller i elevhemmets uppehållsrum med alla sina böcker patrullerar han korridorerna med de andra prefekterna eller tjatar på syskonen om att de också måste sköta sitt skolarbete.  
- Sluta tjata, Martin! suckar Jane. Vi går bara fjärde året, det är inte GET-prov än på ett år!  
- Nästa år kommer att bli ert jobbigaste hittills och det blir inte bättre av att ni inte har en stadig grund att stå på. Snälla, gå och läs lite nu, det hinner ni innan middagen.  
- Jag har träning med laget, säger Emily. plugga lite för mig också, Jane! skrattar hon och vandrar ner till quidditchplanen tillsammans med kusinen James.  
Jane och Oscar Lupin blir kvar i uppehållsrummet och de ägnar faktiskt en timme åt plugg innan de går ner för att äta i Stora salen.

Under sommaren försvinner flickorna titt som tätt ner till byn. De säger att de vill se om de kan träffa på någon gammal klasskamrat, men Hermione begriper lika väl som någon annan att de är ute efter att spana efter pojkar. Inte för det är något konstigt med det – de är i den åldern då de inte kan möta en ung mans blick utan att bli alldeles till sig, rodna och fnittra. Flickorna delar rum med varandra och kan ligga vakna i timmar efter att de gått och lagt sig för att prata om både det ena och det andra.  
- Tycker inte du att Oscar ser ganska bra ut? säger Jane en kväll.  
- Jo, det gör han väl… men han är lite spinkig.  
- Det är för att han växer mycket. James är också jättesmal.  
- Jo, det har du rätt i. Jag undrar vilka som blir prefekter i vår klass.  
- Inte blir det du eller jag i alla fall, det kan du vara säker på. Förmodligen inte James eller Oscar heller.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Ja, ni gissade rätt. HP-världen är J. K. Rowlings påhitt.

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

När nästa läsår tar sin början blir Martin försteprefekt. Hermione blir alldeles till sig av stolthet men Ron, döttrarna och Daniel tycker att hon överdriver.  
- Han kommer bli en riktig maktmissbrukare, mamma! klagar Jane. Hela familjen sitter och äter kvällsmat framför en långfilm på teve.  
- Vi kommer aldrig kunna göra någonting med honom som försteprefekt! fortsätter Emily.  
- Nej, och det kanske är lika bra det, svarar Hermione. Ni har ställt till tillräckligt med ofog som det är. I år vill jag inte få ett enda brev som handlar om hur ni missköter er! Det enda ni ska bry er om är era GET-prov. Jag har förresten inte märkt att någon av er har blivit prefekt…  
- Snälla Hermione, nu låter du precis som mamma, avbryter Ron och lägger skrattande handen på hennes arm. Den här släkten har redan tillräckligt med prefekter, speciellt sedan James blev det.  
- Ja, det förstår jag inte! säger Martin. Han kan inte tänka sig att kusinen har någon av de kvalitéer som krävs för en prefekt.  
- Skulle jag välja någon av dem hade jag valt Oscar, säger Jane.  
- Ja, men alla vet ju att du är lite förtjust i honom, fnissar Emily.  
- Det är jag inte alls. Vi är bara vänner! Jane rodnar.  
- Ja, om du säger det så… Men i alla fall, jag förstår inte vad de tänkte på! Hon tar ett stort bett på sin hamburgare och ägnar sedan uppmärksamheten åt filmens manlige huvudrollsinnehavare.

Ett par veckor senare vinkar Ron och Hermione av sina fyra äldsta barn på perrong 9 och trekvart. Det är med den vanliga entusiasmen ungarna ser fram emot ett nytt skolår. Prefektmärket glänser på Martins bröst, han har polerat det så att det ska synas riktigt ordenligt. Jane och Emily skyndar fram och tillbaka på stationen för att leta reda på James och Oscar och Daniel ber Hermione hjälpa honom med slipsen medan Ron smugglar ner några grejer från Weasleys Vassa Varor i sonens koffert.

Bland det första Martin lägger märke till när han kommer tillbaka till skolan är att Patricia Finnigan, Seamus och Lunas dotter, har blivit väldigt söt. Det var hon visserligen innan också, men nu tycker han att hon liknar en ängel. Hon har samma sandfärgade hår som sin far och är över lag ganska lik honom. Dessutom har hon ärvt hans förmåga att sätta eld på saker och ting. Patricia är ett år yngre än Martin och hör också hemma i Gryffindor.

En dag sitter hon vid det långa Gryffindorbordet i Stora Salen och övar på en förvandlingsförtrollning. Hon ska förvandla en bit trä till ett pappersark. Men det går inte så bra. Mittemot sitter Martin och äter, samtidigt som han läser i boken om osynlighetsförtrollningar. Patricia sätter eld på sin träbit och som det inte vore tillräckligt illa flyger den upp i luften och faller ner i Martins bok.  
- Hjälp! utbrister hon förskräckt.  
Han plockar kvickt fram sin trollstav och låter vatten forsa ut ur spetsen. Boken blir lite svedd men han försäkrar henne om att det inte är så farligt, när hon halvt gråtande ber om ursäkt. Hon har länge tyckt att Martin är söt, och att nu skämma ut sig inför honom på det här viset! Det kan inte bli värre!  
- Det gör ingenting, Patricia. Jag ser ju fortfarande vad det står, tröstar han.  
- Åh, om jag inte vore så klantig!  
- Snälla du, det gör ingenting! Det var en gammal bok.

Efter det ler de mot varandra allt oftare när de möts i korridorer eller i Stora salen. Han är lite blyg när det gäller flickor och kan inte få fram många vettiga ord i hennes sällskap. När hon är tillsammans med sina fnissiga vänner vågar han kan han inte säga något till henne utan att rodna och därför försöker han träffa henne utan en massa andra elever runt omkring. När han en dag går han i biblioteket för att leta efter en bok om 1700-talets vampyrer ser han henne sitta ensam vid en bänk och plugga. Hon håller pannan lutad i handen och är tydligen ganska koncentrerad, för hon märker inte ens att han ställer sig alldeles bredvid henne.  
- Patricia? viskar han.  
- Va? utbrister hon skrämt och råkar slänga ner ett par pergamentpapper på golvet i blotta förskräckelsen. Åh, var det bara du, Martin…? Oj, så du skrämde mig!  
- Förlåt. Vad läser du? frågar han och böjer sig ner för att plocka upp hennes papper.  
- Örtlära. Kan du hjälpa mig med vilka örter man kan använda för att mildra tandvärk?  
- Jaså, ni läser det nu? Det står i det här kapitlet, säger han och bläddrar fram några sidor. Där har du det, ler han och pekar på en rubrik.  
- Tack, ler hon. Innan han går därifrån en halvtimme senare har de kommit överens om att ta sällskap till Hogsmeade nästa helg.

Träffen i Hogsmeade går väldigt bra. Han bjuder henne på fika på Puddifoot's och där får de faktiskt sitta ganska ostörda. Inte ens Jane och Emily kommer in för att reta dem. Efter den dagen anser de sig vara ett par.

Det går några månader. Allting fortflyter precis som vanligt; Martin pluggar för fullt men hinner naturligtvis klämma in möten med Patricia då och då och Emily, Jane och Daniel ställer till med ofog. Det går inte en vecka utan att åtminstone en av dem drar på sig straffkommendering eller får följa med ner till vaktmästarens kontor för något de har ställt till med. Den nye vaktmästaren mr Hanks är turligt nog inte lika sträng som sin föregångare.

En sen kväll är Martin och Patricia ute på en nattlig promenad tillsammans. Han borde egentligen ligga och sova, så att han kan hänga med ordentligt på lektionerna. Det är snart dags för hans examensprov, de allra sista på skolan. De kommer inte tillbaka till elevhemmet förrän klockan två på natten.  
- Vet ni vad klockan är? gäspar Den tjocka damen, som är för trött för att ge dem en utskällning. Hon somnar innan dörren hunnit gå igen helt.  
De smyger upp till sina sovsalar, men ingen av dem kan somna direkt. Han vet nu att det är henne han vill ha. De må vara unga, men det var hans föräldrar också. För att inte tala om Harry och faster Ginny. Visserligen tog det ett tag för dem att inse att de var ämnade för varandra, men de var i alla fall tidigt ute, första gången. Patricia säger i alla fall att hon känner det samma för honom.

Snart slutar skolan. Martin och Patricia har i och för sig sommaren på sig, men sedan kan han inte träffa henne på ett bra tag, om han inte åker till Hogsmeade när hon är där. Efter examen får han jobb på Gringotts. Farbror Bill innehar en hög post där och kan lätt ordna en anställning åt honom. Kanske att han stannar kvar efter sommaren, kanske inte. Han är lite intresserad av att arbeta på St. Mungos sjukhus för magiska åkommor, för han vill hjälpa folk på något vis. Hermione är så stolt över honom att tårarna trillar nedför hennes kind när hon får se hans avgångsbetyg. Hon kunde inte ha gjort det bättre själv.

* * *

Tycker ni att jag uppdaterar för sällan? Kommentera då, så att jag vet att ni läser.  
Det går att kommentera fastän man inte är inloggad, så bara tryck på rutan här nedanför och skriv in vad ni tycker:-)


	28. Chapter 27

Här kommer ett kortare litet kapitel.  
Disclaimer: som vanligt. Rowling äger.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 27**

Martin och Patricia fortsätter att träffas under sommaren. De har det kolossalt trevligt tillsammans och han tycker om henne mycket. Martin tror förstås att hennes känslor för honom är ömsesidiga, men något händer i augusti som får honom att tvivla väldigt mycket på den saken. Hon gör slut lagom inför återresan till Hogwarts med anledningen att hon inte tycker att det är någon ide att de är tillsammans om de ändå inte kan träffas. Om hon ska vara tillsammans med någon vill hon kunna träffa denne när som helst. Att behöva vara utan honom från den första september till några dagar innan jul, det vore för svårt för att stå ut med. Hon tror att det blir lättare att inte ha någon att längta hem till.  
- Hade det inte varit för att jag skulle tillbaka till skolan, så… så hade jag ju förstås velat fortsätta umgås med dig, Martin, säger hon och tar hans hand.  
- Hade du varit kär i mig på riktigt skulle du väl kunnat vänta tills vi ses vid jul, muttrar han och vill inte se henne i ögonen.  
- Det är väl inte roligt för dig heller, att gå här ensam…  
- Jag klarar mig nog, säger han surt. Och du visste att vi skulle vara åtskilda det här året, så varför fortsatte du träffa mig?  
- Kan man rå för att man blir kär då?  
- Jag antar att vi inte har något mer att säga varandra nu, om du ändå inte vill fortsätta med att träffa mig, säger Martin. Han drar åt sig sin hand, vänder henne ryggen och stegar därifrån.

Han stannar inte när Patricia ropar efter honom, utan transfererar sig hem med ett "pang!" och stänger in sig på sitt rum. Martin är ledsen över uppbrottet ett tag men antar att han lär komma över det så småningom. Det finns ju andra flickor och han är både trevlig och ser bra ut. Hans allra första kärlek var kusinen Elaine, Charlies dotter. Han hade sett hur mamma och pappa pussades och höll varandra i handen, och försökte göra samma sak med henne. Hon tyckte inte det var lika roligt, och drämde en leksaksdrake i skallen på honom. Då var han tre år gammal, och hon var två.

Martin följer inte med för att vinka av syskonen på stationen. Han vill inte riskera att träffa Patricia och säger istället hej då till de andra innan de ger sig av till Kings Cross Station med alla sina koffertar och väskor. Flickorna har haft ett väldigt sjå med att ens kunna stänga sina koffertar, de vill få plats med så mycket kläder som möjligt. Ett par stora burkar fyllda med kakor från farmor ligger också nerklämda mellan böcker och klädesplagg.

Eftersom Daniel börjar tredje året ska han läsa ett par nya ämnen. Han har valt skötsel och vård av magiska djur, precis som sina syskon, och mugglarstudier. Han tror att han har en chans att få bättre betyg i det än i något annat tillvalsämne. Både talmagi och forntida runskrift verkar ganska svårt och spådomskonst har han inget intresse av.

Flickorna hinner förstås med att intressera sig för skolkamrater av det andra könet under sin tid på skolan. Under sitt femte år på Hogwarts var Emily under en period intresserad av Simon Grass, Martins klasskamrat, men eftersom hon inte vågade tala om det för honom hände ingenting mellan dem. Jane hade en romans med Hufflepuffaren Seth Waltman under sommarterminen förra läsåret, men det tog slut lagom till skolavslutningen och sedan dess har hon knappt nämnt ett ord om honom. Han är ett år äldre än hon. Jane verkar ha en förkärlek för Hufflepuffpojkar för hon hinner knappt mer än komma tillbaka till Hogwarts förrän hon får upp ögonen för Peter Greening, Seths klasskamrat. Han är en av elevhemmets snyggaste pojkar och hon njuter av att befinna sig i hans sällskap eftersom det medför att många flickor tittar avundsjukt på henne.

I början av sjätte året blir Emily bekant med Slytherineleven Timothy Durint. Hon verkar väldigt glad i honom trots att kusinen James försöker få henne att inse att man inte kan gå och bli tillsammans med en från Slytherin hur som helst. Emily gör dock slut med honom efter att ha sett honom tillsammans med en annan flicka som han verkar mer förtjust i. Hon kommer snart över honom – hon har så mycket att göra med läxor, quidditchträningar och lite hyss ibland förstås, att en före detta pojkvän lätt försvinner ur tankarna. Flickorna är lika busiga som vanligt och inte heller James eller Oscar har lugnat sig det minsta under sommaren.

Gryffindors quidditchlag har fått en ny kapiten, Joe Campbell. Han tränar laget hårt inför säsongen som drar igång i november. Ron och Harry kommer till skolan för att titta på den första matchen. De har tagit på sig sina gamla halsdukar i Gryffindors färger och är minst lika inne i spelet som eleverna. Ron blir lite för överexalterad.  
- Emily, se upp för dunkaren! James, kvicken är där! vrålar han och viftar med armarna som en hel väderkvarn. Bredvid honom står Daniel och skäms.  
- Pappa, den andre sökaren kan höra dig! säger han argt. Var tyst!  
Alla Gryffindors quidditchträningar hjälper dock inte visar det sig. Ravenclaw besegrar dem med 230-70 och Gryffindorspelarna lämnar surmulna planen med kvastarna släpande i marken.

* * *

Tack för att ni har kommenterat! Sluta inte med det nu. :-)


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Rowling äger som vanligt.**

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 28

Det tar slut mellan Jane och Peter i början av december. Hon verkar lite deppig över det ett tag men det går snart över. Hon tröstar sig med att det finns fler pojkar och skulle on nu inte träffa sin framtida livskamrat här på skolan så är det inte hela världen. Hon är ju faktiskt bara sexton år.

Jane och Emily pratar med Martins före detta flickvän Patricia ibland, men inte så ofta. De tycker inte om henne mindre för att hon gjorde slut med deras bror, fast de känner förvisso inte till skälet bakom uppbrottet heller. Hur som helst verkar Patricia lite nedstämd, och det blir bara värre och värre ju längre mot jul det lider. Hon säger det förstås inte men Emily antar att det beror på Martin. Efter att det tog slut mellan dem och fram tills dagen de återvände till skolan nämnde han inte hennes namn en enda gång.

Martin tänker inte särskilt mycket på Patricia, han har nämligen träffat en ny flicka. Det är visserligen ingenting allvarligt mellan dem, de har bara träffats ett par gånger men de trivs i varandras sällskap och det kanske kan bli något mer så småningom. Detta är det ingen annan som vet om, Martin tycker inte att det angår vare sig hans föräldrar eller de odrägligt nyfikna systrarna.

Patricia konfererar med sina vänner när hon har kommit fram till att det var ett misstag att göra slut med Martin. Hon är fortfarande kär i honom, det har hon insett. Kamraterna ger henne rådet att tala om för honom hur det står till. Ett par dagar innan jullovet tar sin början skriver hon ett brev till honom i vilket hon talar om vad hon fortfarande känner. Martin blir minst sagt förvånad när en av skolans ugglor dyker upp med ett brev och han vet inte riktigt vad han ska tro. Han tror inte att hon ljuger, men vet inte om han har lust att försöka med henne igen – han blev faktiskt väldigt ledsen när det tog slut mellan dem. Dessutom har han den här andra flickan, Sue, på gång och vill inte släppa henne hur som helst. Han svarar inte på Patricias brev, utan gömmer det i en byrålåda. Hon ska inte tro att hon kan få tillbaka honom hur lätt som helst, det krävs mer än ett brev från hennes sida.

När barnen kommer hem för att fira jul är hela huset pyntat med tomtar, änglar, glitter, en stor gran och en massa annat. Syskonen klär granen tillsammans, men det slutar nästan med att de välter den. Ron som är längst sätter fast stjärnan i toppen. Det är Hermione som sköter inhandlandet av julklappar som vanligt. Ron har ingen fantasi när det gäller lämpliga sådana, han vill bara köpa sådant som Hermione inte vill ha in i sitt hus, det vill säga produkter från Weasleys Vassa Varor.

På juldagskvällen går de över till Kråkboet där resten av släkten har samlats. Som vanligt har Molly lagat mat så att det skulle räcka till ett helt kompani. Det äts och dricks och pratas så länge att barnen börjar undra om de verkligen ska få sina julklappar innan nyår. Yngst är lille Andy, Harrys och Ginnys lille son.  
- Åh, så mycket mat! utbrister Fleur när hon får se allt hennes svärmor dukat upp. Vilken tyr att vi inte åt innan vi åkte, Bill.  
Bara ett par minuter senare dyker Fred och hans familj upp i spisen, den ena efter den andra.  
- God jul, Weasleys och Potters! säger han glatt och kramar åt alla han kommer åt. Riv inte huset nu, ungar!

Framåt kvällen blir både han och George lite överförfriskade. De sjunger sånger som det inte är lämpligt för barn att höra på. Hermione håller för öronen på Isaac och Ginny ber mindre vänligt men ganska bestämt sina bröder att hålla klaffen.  
Så blir det äntligen dags för julklappsutdelningen. Molly har stickat tröjor till alla sina barnbarn. Efter öppningen av alla paket ser det ut i Kråkboet som om slängt en bomb i ett pappersbruk. Omslagspapper täcker varenda kvadratcentimeter av golvet i vardagsrummet och i köket.

Resten av lovet går snabbt och snart är det dags för barnen att återvända till skolan. De har suttit med läxor de senaste dagarna och åtminstone sysselsatt sin mor med att hjälpa dem med de olika uppgifterna. De tycker att det går snabbare att fråga henne än att slå upp det rätta svaret i en bok, men Hermione själv är inte lika överväldigad inför idén av att agera facit.

Någon månad efter terminsstarten lämnar också Martin hemmet. Tillsammans med några andra från Gringottsbanken åker han till Argentina för att leta efter en mytomspunnen skatt. Hermione är inte glad åt att släppa iväg honom, inte så långt bort… Tänk om något händer? Och ingen känner hon som ska följa med honom. Han får lova att skriva varje vecka! Ron är inte alls lika oroad. Han kan inte tänka sig att några månaders skattletande i Sydamerika är en tiondel så farligt som att kuska runt i Storbritannien och leta horrokruxer för att sedan strida mot blodtörstiga dödsätare.

Snart försvinner snön. Våren kommer och det blir allt varmare. Terminen lider mot sitt slut och eleverna ser fram emot påsklovet – då kommer de åtminstone inte att ha några lektioner. skolarbete kommer de att ha så det räcker att bli över, men det är de vana vid.  
Tvillingflickorna kan inte låta bli att skaffa sig några ovänner under skoltiden. Det blir så, om man busar och kastar förhäxningar efter folk stup i ett. En kväll i april är det nära att det slutar illa för Emily. Hon är ensam ute och går, har varit och hälsat på Hagrid, när ett gäng Slytherinelever möter upp henne.  
- Ute och går, Weasley? frågar den ene av dem, en sjätteårselev som heter Carter.  
Hon har gått i sina egna tankar och hoppar till vid ljudet av hans röst.  
- Rätt uträknat, Carter, säger Emily. Hur lång tid tog det för dig att komma fram till den slutsatsen? Erkänn, du har gått och funderat på det en kvart eller nåt, va?  
- Du ska inte vara så kaxig! fräser en av de andra, en tjockskalle som heter Plain.  
- Ville ni något eller? frågar hon. Jag har annat för mig än att stå här och prata med bomullsskallar som er.  
De tar ett par steg närmare henne. Hon backar och står snart med ryggen mot en vägg. Hennes puls ökar, men hon tänker inte visa några tecken på rädsla. De skulle inte våga göra något allvarligt.  
- Det där du gjorde emot Bullstrode igår, var det särskilt snällt, tycker du?  
- Han förtjänade det!  
Emily ler inombords åt att hon fick såpa att bubbla ut från Hector Bulstrodes öron dagen innan. Hon stoppar handen innanför klädnaden för att dra fram sin trollstav.  
- _Expelliarmus!_ ropar Dawson, och trollstaven flyger ur hennes hand.  
- Vi kanske ska ta och skicka hem dig till dina föräldrar, säger Carter. Blodsförrädaren Weasley, och den där smutsskallen…  
- Våga bara säga så om min mamma! fräser Emily och tar ett steg emot honom, trots att de är fyra stycken, och hon är obeväpnad. Din fege ynkrygg! Ge sig på mig med ett gäng grobianer i följe!  
- Kalla mig inte feg, Weasley! _Levicorpus!_ Hon flyger upp i luften och blir hängandes upp och ned.  
- Hjääälp! Hennes skrik ekar över området, sedan blir det tyst. De har kastat sonorusbesvärjelsen över henne. Hon får inte fram ett ljud.  
Men några har i alla fall hört hennes första skrik, och kommer till undsättning. Plötsligt står tre andra elever bakom dem, med trollstavarna riktade emot Slytherineleverna. En av dem tar ner Emily på marken igen.  
- Är det inte lite sent för sådana små barn att vara ute och gå nu, Carter? frågar James och ser hotfullt på honom.  
- Precis vad jag sade till Weasley här, säger han. Det kunde ju… _hända_ henne något, tillägger han med ett hånfullt leende, och ser från James till Jane, som ser alldeles rasande ut.  
- Åh, du din… ditt avskum! fräser hon, och Oscar måste hålla fast henne för att hon inte ska ge sig på Carter. Vad har du gjort med henne?  
- Ingenting, svarar han. Jag föredrar _renblodiga_ flickor när jag vill roa mig.  
Tillsammans med sina kumpaner tränger han sig förbi Gryffindorligan och går upp mot slottet. Jane och Oscar skickar iväg några benlåsningsförhäxningar som följs av Slytherinpojkarnas svordomar. James går fram till Emily och hjälper henne att komma på benen igen.  
- Vad var det som hände, egentligen? frågar han. Han hinner inte få något svar, hon börjat gråta mot hans axel.  
- Såja, tröstar han och stryker henne över ryggen.

När de kommer upp till uppehållsrummet är hon fortfarande ledsen. Jane vill att de ska skriva hem till föräldrarna om det, men Emily håller inte med.  
- De måste få veta om när sådant här händer! Är det säkert att vi inte ska ta dig till sjukhusflygeln?  
- Ja, det är säkert. Det blir bara en massa frågor…  
Hon går upp och lägger sig i sin säng. Så rädd som hon var ikväll, det har hon inte varit på länge. Vem vet vad de hade kunnat hitta på, om inte de andra kommit till undsättning?

* * *

Varsågod att kommentera!


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **All eloge åt Rowling, som vanligt.

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

Martin kommer inte hem från Sydamerika förrän i juni igen, men då har han och de andra från Gringott's åtminstone hittat lite guld. Han har förstås också ägnat sig åt att ta reda på något om argentinska trollkarlars och häxors kultur. Återseendet av familjen blir kärt. Han kommer hem sent en kväll, Ron och Hermione sitter uppe och väntar. De tre mellanbarnen är fortfarande kvar i skolan, och Isaac sover. En smäll i spisen och plötsligt står sonen framför dem.  
- Välkommen hem, lilla gubben! utbrister Hermione och flyger upp från Rons knä. Hon slänger sig över Martin med en sådan kraft att han nästan ramlar in i spisen igen. Hur är det med dig? Har du haft det bra? Du är väl hungrig nu? Gick resan bra?  
- Låt honom andas, älskling, skrattar Ron och omfamnar sin son. Det var bra att du kom nu, grabben, din mor har varit orolig för att du försvunnit på vägen.  
Isaac har vaknat av smällen och vill också hälsa på sin bror som han saknat de senaste månaderna. Det är faktiskt lite trist när syskonen inte är hemma. Några lekkamrater har han inte, förutom kusinerna som då och då kommer och hälsar på.

Några veckor innan skolavslutningen skadas Jane under en lektion i försvar mot svartkonster. Eleverna är uppdelade i par och det är tänkt att de ska öva avväpningsbesvärjelser på varandra. Jane brukar alltid arbeta tillsammans med Emily, men idag gör professor Goldberg indelningen. Hon hamnar sig med en slytherinelev som inte bara nöjer sig med att avväpna henne, utan också skickar in henne i väggen så att hon slår i skallen. Emily ser det från andra sidan rummet, och springer fram till Jane som ligger på golvet.  
- Jane! utbrister hon och faller på knä bredvid systern. Jane, hur är det med dig? Hon vaknar inte. Professor Goldberg kommer fram och lyfter upp henne i famnen.  
- Miss Weasley, du följer med mig, säger han till Emily. Ni andra, plocka ihop era saker och gå härifrån. Mr Dawson, tio poängs avdrag för din del. Lektionen är slut!  
- Men professorn… börjar Dawson.  
- Var glad att det inte blev mer, hugger Goldberg av och lämnar klassrummet med de båda tvillingarna.  
- Klantskalle, fnyser en av Dawsons klasskamrater. Kunde du inte nöjt dig med en vanlig förhäxning? Då hade Goldberg inte dragit av poäng för oss!  
Hermione blir väldigt orolig när hon får höra vad som hänt. Det var visserligen ingen större fara med Jane, hon vaknade en stund senare med en bula i bakhuvudet. Men tänk om hon hade skadats allvarligt? Och förra veckan duellerade Ron med en trollkarl de skulle göra razzia hos. Hon oroar sig ständigt över att något ska hända dem.

Det har varit väldigt tomt i huset sedan Daniel började på Hogwarts. Nu har de bara Isaac hemma och han är så lugn jämfört med Daniel och flickorna. Han är precis som Martin, fast inte lika blyg.  
- Vad tänker du på? frågar Ron en kväll när Hermione står och tittar ut genom sängkammarfönstret istället för att gå och lägga sig.  
- Barnen, svarar hon.  
- De har det bra, och det vet du. Kom och lägg dig nu. Hon hänger morgonrocken på en stol och kryper ned bredvid honom. Du oroar dig för mycket, fortsätter han och smeker henne över kinden.  
- Men… tänk på det som hände Jane förra veckan. Hon kunde ha skadat sig allvarligt!  
- Men nu gjorde hon inte det. Vi var med om värre saker när vi gick där. Eller har du någonsin hört Martin berätta om trehövdade hundar, jättespindlar eller förklädda dödsätare bland personalen?  
- Nej, det såklart, säger hon.  
- Precis, ler han och drar henne till sig.  
Hon lägger sig med huvudet på hans arm och med sin ena arm om hans mage.  
- Ron, vet du vad det är för dag imorgon? frågar hon efter en liten stund.  
- Torsdag.  
- Vår bröllopsdag!  
- Är det? Ja, det har du minsann rätt i… Han har ingen större koll på det där med datum, han vet bara på ett ungefär när folk fyller år.  
- Ska vi ta och tjuvstarta firandet, tycker du? Hermione ler och sticker in handen innanför hans pyjamasskjorta.  
- Gärna för mig, säger han och rullar över henne.

En dag i juli träffar Martin Patricia i Diagongränden. Han ser först inte att det är hon, så han blir lite överraskad när hon plötsligt står framför honom. Hon arbetar på _Hört och Sett_ nu. Hon är väldigt excentriskt klädd, har en chockrosa klädnad, svarta skinnstövlar med hög klack, är hårt sminkad och har färgat mörka slingor i det långa ljusa håret.  
- Martin! utbrister hon förvånat.  
- Hej, Patricia, svarar han. Hur… hur är det med dig?  
Först nu kommer han ihåg brevet.  
- Fint. Jag jobbar hos morfar nu.  
- De står och pratar en stund, tills hon frågar om han vill följa med in på puben och ta ett glas. Hon har slutat jobba för dagen.  
- Du svarade aldrig på mitt brev, säger hon när de suttit inne på puben en stund.  
- Nej, jag gjorde visst inte det, säger han och tittar ner i bordet. Det hade han alldeles glömt.  
- Vad berodde det på?  
- Jag vet inte riktigt. Du tyckte ju inte att det var någon idé att vara tillsammans med mig när vi inte träffades. Så jag antar att du inte var kär i mig.  
- Jag ångrade mig. Men du kanske har en annan flickvän?  
- Nej, det har jag inte, svarar han och ser hur hon plötsligt skiner upp. Då kanske hon fortfarande är intresserad av honom, trots att de inte talats vid på nästan ett år.  
- Jag har saknat dig, Martin, säger hon. Jag var kär i dig hela tiden.  
- Jag saknade dig också, svarar han uppriktigt. Men jag har ingen lust att bli bränd en gång till.  
Hon sitter tyst och han ser hur några tårar strömmar nedför kinderna på henne.  
- Patricia, gråt inte, ber han och lägger sin ena hand över hennes.  
Den kvällen slutar med en återförening på hennes rum. Han kommer inte hem förrän nästa morgon.  
- Var har du varit? frågar Hermione oroligt. Har du varit borta hela natten?  
- Jag träffade Patricia och följde med henne hem.  
- Är ni tillsammans igen?  
Han svarar med ett fånigt leende och stänger in sig på sitt rum. Hermione hoppas att det inte slutar lika ledsamt den här gången. Martin ville inte prata om det senast men hon kunde se att han var väldigt nere efter att Patricia gjorde slut.


	31. Chapter 30

Här kommer ett kort litet kapitel.  
Som vanligt är det Rowling som har skapat Harry Potter och jag har bara lekt lite med den magiska världen.

* * *

**Kapitel 30 **

Så fort Jane och Emily fyllt sjutton och blivit myndiga börjar de trolla okontrollerat, bara för att de kan och får. Istället för att resa sig från sängen och hämta sina kläder ur garderoben använder de accio-trollformeln, så att kläderna kommer till dem istället. Istället för att använda trappan transfererar de sig till undervåningen när det är dags att äta frukost. Hermione tröttnar snabbt på det, att de dyker upp ur tomma luften stup i ett.  
- Det ska bli skönt när ni åker tillbaka till skolan, suckar hon.  
- Nu sårade du oss, mamma lilla, säger Jane.  
- Ja, precis, fortsätter Emily. Du kan väl inte mena att vi _stör_? Flickorna ler oskyldigt.  
- Ni vet att det inte var så jag menade, mina älsklingar, säger Hermione och kramar om dem.  
Båda två har vuxit om henne det senaste halvåret, de är nu ett par centimeter längre än sin mor.  
- Nej, hon kommer att sakna er redan innan vi kommit hem från London, säger Ron och lägger åt sig lite mera mat. Sin tredje portion.  
_- Slutar_ du aldrig äta, pappa? frågar Jane och höjer på ögonbrynen.  
- Jag är hungrig! säger han med munnen full av pommes frites. Och nu låter du precis som din mor.  
- Tänk, att mina små flickor ska börja sista året, säger Hermione. Vad tiden går fort! Jag kommer fortfarande ihåg när jag kom hem med er bägge från sjukhuset.  
- Ja, hur kan man glömma det? säger Ron. De skrek ju _hela_ tiden!  
- Farmor har berättat att du skrek mest av alla när du var liten, säger Jane.  
- Mer än Fred och George tillsammans! fortsätter Emily.

Några dagar senare börjar skolan igen. Både Ron och Hermione följer med till stationen för att vinka av sina barn. Flickorna ska börja sjunde året och Daniel fjärde.  
- Ni kan väl hålla er lugna det här sista året åtminstone, ber Hermione. Flickorna hänger ut genom fönstret och ler varsitt bländande skenheligt leende.  
- Spräng inte hela skolan i bitar! ropar deras far.  
- Ge dem inga idéer, Ron!  
- Vi lovar! skrattar flickorna och vinkar när tåget rullar iväg. Hogwartsexpressen hinner inte ens ut ur London innan Jane kastat en benlåsningsförhäxning på en slytherinelev.  
Som vanligt fäller Hermione några tårar när tåget lämnar stationen.  
- Var inte ledsen, älskling. Det är snart jul. Jag förstår inte varför du alltid beter dig som om det vore sista gången du såg dem.  
- Säg inte så, Ron! snyftar hon. Jag hoppas att de skriver snart…  
- Det gör de säkert. I november eller något.  
- Ja, det där med att skriva brev sällan, det måste de ha ärvt efter dig! Och vad då, det är snart jul!? Det är tre och en halv månad kvar, din dummer!

Det sjunde året blir precis som Jane och Emily har trott. Hårt, jobbigt och ansträngande. För att inte tala om allt skolarbete. James är av samma åsikt. Som kapten för quiddtchlaget och prefekt har han utöver alla läxor mer att göra än andra. Oscar däremot pluggar som aldrig förr. Hans framtidsplaner består av att bli auror och han tänker inte låta någonting stå i vägen. Vad Jane och Emily anbelangar vet de inte riktigt vad de vill göra efter skolan. En sak är de säkra på, och det är att de inte tänker sitta instängda på ett kontor resten av livet. Nej, fart och fläkt ska det vara, äventyrligt och spännande. Eller åtminstone ett jobb i en affär, då får man åtminstone träffa folk.  
- Jag vet inte om du passar i en affär, Em, säger James.  
- Nähä? Och varför inte det om jag får fråga?  
- Du är inte så serviceinriktad. Förra veckan när jag frågade om jag kunde få skriva av dig slog du boken i skallen på mig. Kallar du det att vara vänligt tillmötesgående?  
Emily suckar. Sådana där kommentarer är precis vad man kan förvänta sig komma ur James trut.  
- För att inte tala om vad du skulle kunna ta dig till om ett gäng gamla Slytherinelever kommer in i affären!  
- Har du något bättre förslag då?  
- Du kan bli quidditchmaskot. När jag blir världsberömt quidditchproffs ska jag se till att mitt lag anställer dig.  
- Jag tror inte att det är särskilt utmärkande för ett världsberömt quidditchproffs att falla av kvasten, säger Emily retsamt och syftar på den senaste träningen då James hamnade i leran på marken efter en kvarts spelande.  
De käbblar med varandra en stund tills Oscar avbryter och undrar om de kan vara lite tystare så att han kan koncentrera sig på sina instuderingsfrågor. James himlar med ögonen och suckar. Inte kunde han tro att Oscar skulle bli en obotlig plugghäst på gamla dar!


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Ja, som vanligt är det Rowling som äger Harry Potter och hans värld, alla de här ungdomarna och påhitten är bara mina idéer.

* * *

**Kapitel 31**

Det är inte bara skolarbete, bus och quidditch som fyller Emilys sjunde år på Hogwarts. Hon börjar även umgås med en viss Bernhard Samuels i Ravenclaw, men inte heller det förhållandet blir så långvarigt. De gör slut under sommarterminen, delvis beroende på ett långt och utdraget bråk om quidditch. Han är väktare i elevhemslaget, och beskyller henne för att ha skickat en dunkare emot honom under en match. Det var inte hon som gjorde det, hon är ju inte ens slagman, men träffad blev han och körde in i ett av tornen med dunder och brak. Den matchen slutade på sjukan för hans del, och Gryffindor tog hem segern med 270-20 poäng. Total utklassning. Efter det där bråket pratar de inte med varandra mer och hon glömmer bort sina känslor för honom ganska snabbt. Hon kan få någon bättre.

Jane skaffar också en ny pojkvän det året. Hon hinner bli tillsammans med en tredje elev från Hufflepuff, Jordan Stones, innan hon lämnar skolan, inte med så bra betyg som storebror, men inte så dåliga som Hermione befarat heller. Hon tycker inte att döttrarna är ointelligenta, inte alls, hon är bara rädd att deras hjärnor inte kommer till sin rätt om de bara busar och ställer till det hela tiden.  
- Tänker du bara bli tillsammans med Hufflepuffare? undrar James. Du har ju snart avverkat halva elevhemmet.  
- Inte riktigt, men ett hat trick har hon i alla fall gjort! säger Emily och skrattar.  
- Jane utbyter en blick med Oscar. De tycker båda att James och Emily är lite barnsliga ibland.

I slutet av tvillingarnas sista år på skolan hålls en bal för att fira ett jubileum. Emily går tillsammans med James och Jane med Oscar. Daniel går med en Gryffindorflicka som heter Fiona, något hans systrar retar honom för flera dagar efteråt. Flickorna har likadana klänningar, men Emilys är blå och Janes är grön. Deras pojkvänner blir lite svartsjuka på James och Oscar, men Emily och Jane har ju redan sedan läsåret började haft det bestämt vilka de ska gå med. De tycker att det ska bli så spännande. En bal! Det är så romantiskt. Anledningen bakom balen, det där jubileet, verkar det bara vara lärarna som bryr sig om. Någon vecka efter att tvillingarna fått höra om balen har de alldeles glömt bort vad det är som ska firas, förmodligen något som har med skolans grundande att göra. Varför nu någon skulle bry sig om något som hände för över tusen år sedan.

Det händer mycket under deras sjunde år. Inte bara bal. Under Emilys sjätte år vann Slytherin quidditchkuppen, och det tänker Gryffindorlagets kapten, det vill säga James, inte tillåta igen. Nu är det minsann de som ska vinna! Han lägger in extra träningar så fort han kommer åt, och dagarna innan matcherna är han alldeles omöjlig. Tvingar sitt lag att hoppa upp på sina kvastar trots att det är nästan kolmörkt ute.  
- Nu får du ge dig, James! klagar Emily. Vi ser ju knappt handen framför oss!  
- Vi har match om två dagar, Emily! svarar han och håller upp två fingrar framför henne. _Två!_ Vi kan inte tillåta att Slytherin vinner över oss _igen_!  
- Det är väl inte hela världen, suckar Emma, en av jagarna.  
- Det kan du ge dig fasen på att det är, Wilkes! säger han, onödigt hårt. Vi har en plats i finalen men vi kan inte börja släpa efter för det!  
- Emma börjar darra på underläppen, det ser ut som om hon ska börja gråta. Emily ser anklagande på James.  
- Förlåt, Emma, säger han ångerfullt och klappar henne lite tafatt på axeln. Du har skött dig väldigt bra idag, förresten! Han ler ett charmigt leende vilket får henne att se lite gladare ut.

Finalmatchen spelas med start klockan elva på lördagsförmiddagen samma vecka. Varenda spelare i de båda lagen är nervös och smått sammanbiten när hon eller han går ner till planen. De klär om under tystnad, med undantag från James som aldrig kan vara tyst. Han försöker peppa laget så gott det går. Att Slytherin vann senaste matchen över Hufflepuff och nu har fyrtio poängs försprång är knappast något att jubla över och de måste verkligen göra sitt yttersta om de ska vinna den här matchen.

En timme senare är det över. Gryffindorlaget firar i sitt uppehållsrum med honungsöl, godis och annat gott från köket. Matchen höll på i fyrtio minuter och nådde sitt slut i samma sekund som James slöt fingrarna om den gyllene kvicken. Gryffindorläktaren exploderade i jubel och varenda supporter sprang ner till planen för att gratulera spelarna.

Ett par veckor därefter äger årets stora händelse rum. Jane får en väldigt trevlig balkväll tillsammans med sin baldejt. De dansar inte bara med varandra förstås, hon blir uppbjuden av flera andra och Oscar gläder en del flickor genom att dansa med dem. Det är inte bara Jane som tycker att han ser bra ut. Framåt småtimmarna lämnar de Stora salen och går uppför trapporna till Gryffindortornet. Här och där ser de par som inte har någon lust att gå och lägga sig än på ett tag.  
Kvällen slutar för deras del med att de kysser varandra god natt. Men mer än så blir det inte. De förblir bara goda vänner.  
- Vad hände mellan dig och Oscar igår? frågar Emily sin syster dagen därpå.  
- Ingenting, svarar Jane, alldeles för kvickt för att det ska verka oskyldigt. Hon blir lite röd om kinderna.  
- Varför rodnar du då? Jag _vet_ att ni kysstes, fortsätter Emily med ett retsamt flin när Jane inte svarar.  
- Hur vet du det?  
- Oscar sade det till James och James sade det till mig. Inte visste jag att du hade sådana känslor för honom!  
- Det har jag inte! Det bara blev så! Jag vill inte prata mer om det.  
- Jag skulle inte klandra dig i alla fall. Vad är Jordan, om man jämför med Oscar?  
- Jag vill inte prata om det, sade jag! fräser Jane och kastar iväg en kudde mot sin syster.  
- Ta det lugnt! Jag ska inte säga något mer… Ska vi äta frukost? Jag förstår inte hur jag kan vara hungrig efter allt jag åt igår…  
- Ska vi plugga sen?  
- Idag? Allvarligt? Emily ser misstroget på systern. Är hon inte riktigt klok?  
- Nej, jag skulle inte tro det, skrattar Jane. Jag orkar inte. Idag ska jag bara slappa!

Emily är fortfarande tillsammans med Bernhard när balen inträffar, så de dansar en hel del med varandra. Men bara någon vecka senare tar det slut mellan dem. Då har de tröttnat på varandra och de sörjer inte varandra särkskilt mycket heller.  
- Om du inte tycker att vi passar ihop är det väl lika bra att vi gör slut då! fräser han.  
- Ja, det kanske det är! säger hon, lika argt.  
- Bra! Då säger vi det! Han vänder på klacken och skyndar därifrån.  
- Fint! ropar hon efter honom. Jag ångrar att det inte var jag som slog ner dig från kvasten på den där matchen!  
- Ilsken går hon tillbaka till sitt elevhem, och spenderar resten av kvällen med att tjura över den förlorade pojkvännen. Jane gör sitt bästa för att trösta systern.  
- Hur är det med henne? frågar James när Jane kommer ner till uppehållsrummet. Emily ville stanna i sovsalen.  
- Hon är lite ledsen.  
- Ska vi gå och förhäxa den där tönten, tycker du? frågar Oscar. Lite bölder i ansiktet, kanske?

När döttrarna skriver hem till föräldrar och berättar om balen tänker både Ron och Hermione på den de själva gick på en gång i tiden. Den kvällen slutade ju med bråk mellan de båda. Ron tänker på hur det hade varit om han hade bjudit Hermione på balen innan Viktor Krum, då kanske Hermione aldrig hade lämnat Ron och resten av magivärlden… Eller så hade de blivit tillsammans, men av någon anledning gjort slut och förblivit osams resten av livet. Det hjälper i alla fall inte att grubbla över sådant nu. Det var ju han, och inte den där kroknästa grobianen som knappt kunde uttala Hermiones namn, som vann henne till slut, och det är huvudsaken.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Rowling äger... bokstavligt talat.  
Att Ron och Hermione har två sjövilda tvillingdöttrar har jag kommit på själv. Och det här kapitlet kommer att handla nästan bara om den ena av dem.

* * *

**Kapitel 32**

Jane är intresserad av mode och duktig på handarbete, och får arbete i en ekiperingsbutik i Diagongränden. Emily tar plats bakom disken på Den läckande kitteln. Hermione tycker inte att hennes dotter ska stå och servera öl åt folk hela dagarna, hon kan väl arbeta med något vettigare? På Den läckande kitteln blir hon bara kvar över sommaren, sedan får hon anställning på Tre kvastar i Hogsmeade. Det är där hon träffar sin blivande make Richard Walters, fast det vet hon förstås inte då. Han arbetar som nyanställd lärare i forntida runskrift på Hogwarts. Richard är tjugotvå år gammal och kommer från Nordirland. Han är lite över medellängd, har mörkbrunt hår och blågröna ögon. Han har en ganska kraftig haka men hon tycker att det klär honom. De träffas första gången när han är med eleverna på Hogsmeadeutflykt en helg. Han kommer in tillsammans med Hagrid för att ta sig en öl. Just den dagen är det hon som sköter om ruljangsen. Madam Rosmerta är i London på en årlig ölmässa. Hagrid och Richard sätter sig vid ett bord och hon går för att fråga vad de vill ha.  
- En öl, säger karlarna i mun på varandra. En stor, tillägger Hagrid och blinkar mot Emily. Hur e de me morsan och farsan nuförtiden?  
- Bara bra, säger Emily och ler.  
- Känner du hennes föräldrar? frågar Richard honom, men egentligen vill han veta om Hagrid känner henne.  
- Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger, Harry Potters trogna kumpaner, skrockar Hagrid. Dom känner du väl till?  
- Jo, dem har jag hört talas om, ler Richard. Han tyckte att flickan var allt bra söt. Han ler mot henne när hon kommer tillbaka med ölen, hon rodnar men ler tillbaka.

Unge herr Walters är inte särskilt blyg av sig och därför bjuder han ut henne innan det är dags att gå tillbaka till skolan. Hon tackar ja och de bestämmer att de ska träffas nästa lördagskväll, då har hon nämligen ledigt från krogen. Emily ser fram emot mötet, det ska bli roligt att träffa en mogen man för en gångs skull. Pojkvännerna från hogwartstiden känns som tonåringar i jämförelse, vilket inte är så konstigt eftersom de inte var mer än sexton, sjutton år. Hon skriver brev till Jane varje dag och diskuterar vilka kläder hon ska ha på sig samt vilka utgångarna av mötet kan bli.

Richard kommer till byn vid sextiden på lördagskvällen och går raka vägen till hennes lilla lägenhet och knackar på. Han är inte särskilt nervös av sig, han vet att flickor föredrar män med självförtroende, inte mesar. Emily hyr ett litet rum på övervåningen i en av stugorna på den stora gatan som sträcker sig genom hela byn. Hon är knappt halvklädd och måste dra på sig morgonrocken innan hon öppnar dörren för honom.  
- Sov du tills nu? frågar han med ett retsamt leende.  
- Nej, jag håller på att byta om, skrattar hon. Kom in, jag är snart klar.  
Hon samlar ihop kläderna hon ska ha på sig och går in på toaletten för att göra sig klar. Efter det går de och äter på konditoriet. Det finns inte så mycket att hitta på. Richard frågar om hon vill gå en sväng förbi den spökande stugan, om hon vågar förstås.  
- Det vågar jag minsann, ler Emily självsäkert. Det spökar ju inte där.  
- Det är det mest hemsökta huset i landet, rättar han.  
- Det är vad folk tror. Jag vet bättre. Och så berättar hon om eleven som var en varulv, och som gick på skolan för ungefär fyrtio år sedan. Att det var han som bodde i Den spökande stugan under den period i månaden då han var förvandlad.  
- Det hade jag ingen aning om, säger Richard. Mina föräldrar har sagt att stugan är full av spöken och gastar.

När de har druckit ett par koppar te, en mugg varm choklad samt ätit ett stort antal kakor går de tillbaka till hennes lilla rum för att bli sittande där resten av kvällen. De är ganska pratglada båda två. Klockan blir över midnatt innan han säger att han borde gå hem. Hon tycker att han ska stanna. Det är farligt att gå vägen tillbaka till slottet vid den här tiden på dygnet, det är ju kolmörkt ute och vem vet vad som kan vara i farten? Det blir så att han stannar hos henne över natten. De sover båda i hennes säng, det blir lite trångt men på så sätt håller de i alla fall värmen. Innan han går tillbaka till skolan nästa morgon kommer de överens om att de ska ses igen. Hon följer honom en bit på vägen och de skiljs åt efter lite pussar och kramar. Redan efter några timmar kommer hans uggla flygande till hennes fönster. Han knackar på fönstret och blir insläppt och sträcker ut benet så att hon kan ta loss meddelandet. "Du förtrollar mig!" står det bara. Hon ler och rodnar, sedan skriver hon ett svar om att hon saknar honom. Två veckor senare ses de igen, besöker konditoriet sitter hemma hos henne och pratar. Hon skulle gärna träffas tidigare, men har redan lovat sina föräldrar att följa med hem till mormor och morfar på lördagen, och dagen därpå är Richard upptagen. Emily kan inte fatta hur rätt det känns. De har bara träffats ett par gånger och det är som om hon kan tänka sig att spendera resten av livet tillsammans med honom. När hon talar med systern blir Jane nästan lite orolig. Är det verkligen säkert att den där Richard är så bra som han verkar? Det finns män som spelar den perfekte pojkvännen de första månaderna för att sedan visa sig vara ett riktigt svin.  
- Inte Richard, inte! utbrister Emily. Han är helt underbar… Så snäll och generös och gullig… Och han ser bra ut också. Dessutom är han lärare.  
- Ja, det är väl illa nog, säger Jane, men kan inte låta bli att dra lite på munnen. Tanken på att hennes syster dejtar en lärare, efter alla gånger hon har drivit hogwartspersonalen till vansinne, är rentav skrattretande!


	34. Chapter 33

Nu blir det lite rörigt, för det här kapitlet utspelar sig parallellt med det förra. Nu vet ni det i alla fall, om ni undrar varför en del saker kanske återupprepas. Och jo, det går lite fort fram i det här kapitlet, jag vet.  
Som vanligt är det J.K. Rowling som har skapat Harry Potter-världen med allt vad det innebär, men vissa personer och en del påhitt är mina egna.  
Kommentera gärna!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 33**

När Daniel ska börja femte året följer både Ron och Hermione med till stationen för att lämna av honom. Isaac kommer också med förstås, han försitter inte ett tillfälle att få se Hogwartsexpressen. Det är bara för att pappa håller honom i handen som han inte springer iväg och klättrar upp på tåget.  
- Sköt dig i år! ropar Hermione från perrongen. Daniel sitter redan på tåget och har öppnat ett fönster. Tänk på att du ska skriva GET-prov i vår och du kommer inte att hinna plugga om du ska spendera halva tiden med straffkommenderingar och kvarsittningar!  
- Jag sköter mig väl alltid? säger Daniel och blinkar. Hur kan du tro något annat, mamma? Han vinkar till dem när tåget lämnar stationen.  
Det finns en anledning till att Daniel inte blev prefekt det året och orsaken till det är alldeles uppenbar för var och en som känner honom. Hermione trodde inte att hennes son skulle bli utvald men likväl blev hon lite besviken när ugglan anlände med bara en boklista och inget prefektmärke. Nåväl, Martin gjorde henne den glädjen åtminstone. Om några år lär de märka om Isaac har tagit efter honom eller sina andra syskon. Nu när Jane och Emily har lämnat skolan kommer de förmodligen att lugna ner sig, de kan ju inte gärna kasta förhäxnibgar efter människor de möter i Diagongränden eller på sina arbeten.

Daniel har inte alls lyssnat på sina föräldrar när det gäller deras förmaningar, visar det sig under de kommande månaderna. Under höstterminen får Ron och Hermione i genomsnitt två brev i månaden från Gryffindors föreståndarinna professor Sinistra.  
- Han är hopplös, den pojken, suckar Hermione. Vi kanske borde skriva till John och be honom hålla ett öga på honom?  
John är Percys äldste son och en av Hogwarts försteprefekter. Pappa upp i dagen.  
- Det tycker jag inte, säger Ron. Låt honom leka av sig.  
- Det är det enda han har gjort de senaste femton åren, Ron! Om han inte lugnar ner sig snart kommer han att skada aningen sig själv eller någon annan allvarligt!

När Daniel kommer hem för att fira jul några veckor senare väntar Hermione med en utskällning. Sonen tar inte för illa upp, han är van vid hennes gnatande och dessutom vill han inte lova att hålla sig i skinnet när han vet att han inte kan hålla sitt ord mer än ett par dagar åt gången.

En extra matgäst sitter vid bordet när familjen Weasley äter julmiddag. På Martins ena sida sitter hans flickvän Patricia Finnigan. De ska fira jul med hennes familj senare på kvällen. Både Ron och Hermione tycker om Patricia, hon är snäll och trevlig och ser ut att vara väldigt förälskad i deras son. Hennes klädsmak kanske inte kan betraktas som normal men vad kan man förvänta sig av en dotter till Luna Lovegood? Flickan sätter åtminstone inte trollstaven bakom örat, tänker Hermione. Båda döttrarna är lediga för tillfället men Hermione misstänker att Emily har träffat någon, för hon ser ganska nyförälskad ut och tittar gång på gång mot fönstret som om hon väntade sig en uggla med en julhälsning från en speciell herre. Jane har inte nämnt ett ord om någon eventuell pojkvän och Hermione vet därför att hon är singel. Jane är en riktig pratmakerska och kan nästan aldrig hålla tyst om någonting.

Snart nog ska Daniel återvända till Hogwarts. Hermione har frågat honom åtminstone en gång varje dag under lovet om hans läxor och till slut blir han så trött på det att han sitter en hel kväll och jobbar med dem för att få tyst på henne. Som tur är får han hjälp av sin bror då och då. Det är också Martin som följer Daniel till stationen i början av januari, för Ron arbetar och Hermione är hemma med Isaac som har blivit sjuk.  
- Du kan väl försöka låta bli att hitta på sådana bus som Sinistra måste skriva om till mamma och pappa, säger Martin. Fattar du inte hur ledsen mamma blir varje gång?  
- Vad har hon att vara ledsen för?  
- Därför att det är hon som har uppfostrat dig och hon är rädd för vad folk ska tro om henne när du gång på gång försöker välta skolan!

Under ett besök i Hogsmeade den våren ser Daniel att läraren i forntida runskrift, Richard Walters, står och flirtar med hans syster på Tre Kvastar. Han vet inte om han är så förtjust i det. Att hans syster kärar ner sig i både den ena och den andre, det kan han leva med, men att en av lärarna ska stå och stöta på henne… han är säkert alldeles för gammal för henne även om han inte ser ut att vara mycket mer än tjugo, och vem vill ha en lärare i familjen? Han bestämmer sig för att fråga henne om det så fort Walters har gått därifrån. Men det verkar inte som om läraren tänker flytta på sig en centimeter och till slut får Daniel ge upp hoppet om att få en privat pratstund med sin syster och går vidare till Godisbaronen istället.

Det blir påsklov, och Daniel liksom många andra elever i femte årskursen stannar kvar på skolan och tillbringar en stor del av lovet i biblioteket. De pluggar förstås inför GET-proven. Daniel sitter oftast med Dick Clampton, hans bäste vän, och en flicka som heter Emma Wilkes. De är ganska klipska alla tre och känner sig ganska lugna inför examensproven. Daniel är ganska duktig bara han anstränger sig och inte bara tänker på bus och att ha roligt.

Under påsken tar Emily med sig Richard hem för att han ska träffa hennes familj. Hon har förberett föräldrarna på detta och har bett dem om att inte ställa för många nyfikna frågor. Hermione håller sig i skinnet men Ron kan till slut inte vara tyst utan häver ur sig frågor som vilket quidditchlag Richard hejar på samt hur det kom sig att han valde att bli lärare av alla yrken.

Jane har träffat en ung man under våren men det är inget som det blir något allvarligt med. Den rätta gnistan verkade inte finnas.  
- Du skulle försöka få ihop det med Oscar, säger Emily. Han är ju hur söt som helst och jag vet att du alltid har gillat honom.  
- Som en kompis, ja! Inget mer.  
- Mamma skulle i alla fall bli glad om ni blev tillsammans.  
- Tror jag säkert.

Daniel kommer hem till Kråkboet i slutet av juni och några veckor senare anländer resultaten från GET-proven. Han är ganska nöjd och ser till sin förvåning att han lyckades skrapa ihop till ett A i trollkonsthistoria. Daniel har ingen aning om vad han vill göra efter skolan, karriärsamtalet han hade med professor Sinistra i våras gav inte särskilt mycket. Det enda han vet är att han inte vill arbeta med sjukvård, han har lite svårt för att se blod, eller på ministeriet för det verkar så tråkigt, såvida man inte blir auror. Det är klart, Magiska ordningspatrullen vore väl inte helt fel och inte heller Avdelningen för magiska sporter. Nåja, det är två år kvar tills han behöver bekymra sig över det, och till dess får han helt enkelt läsa de ämnen han har tillräckligt höga betyg för.


	35. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**

Den första september följer Hermione och Isaac med Daniel till Kings Cross Station. Det är dags för honom att börja sjätte året på Hogwarts. Han har sett fram emot att slippa läsa vissa ämnen, trollkonsthistoria till exempel. Det ska bli så skönt att slippa historielärarnas ointressanta babblande om gamla döingar. Han har varit nära att somna flera gånger under det senaste årets lektioner i det ämnet.  
- Nu kan du väl försöka sköta dig åtminstone lite grann, ber Hermione. Hon tycker att han borde ha mognar lite nu, han är ju faktiskt sexton år. När han började femte året trodde hon att han skulle lugna ner sig lite eftersom Emily och Jane inte fanns kvar på skolan. Hon misstog sig rejält.  
- Kan inte lova nåt, mamma! skrattar han och klättrar upp på tåget efter att ha låtit henne placera en puss på hans kind. Hej då, Isaac! Jag skickar något roligt till dig från Zonkos!  
- Inget farligt, bara! förmanar Hermione. Han får tillräckligt med dumheter från dina farbröders affär!

En liten stund senare lämnar tåget stationen. Hon står kvar med yngste sonen en stund innan de beger sig av till Diagongränden för att köpa glass. Kanske hinner de med ett besök hos Ron på ministeriet också? Isaac tycker alltid att det är spännande att komma dit.

Väl tillbaka på skolan inser Daniel att han borde ha hoppat över ett par ämnen till. Trots att han varken har några prefektuppgifter eller är med i quidditchlaget tycks varenda kväll gå åt till skolarbete, det verkar inte som om han får lite tid över någon gång, förutom på helgerna. Ibland, vill säga. Han är väldigt glad när det äntligen är dags för jullov och han får lämna skolan åtminstone för ett litet tag. Lärarna däremot, de verkar inte vara av den åsikten att eleverna ska tillbringa halva lovet liggande och slöa i sängen. De ger dem läxor i vartenda ämne och säger att det mycket väl kan dyka upp "ett litet prov" när eleverna kommer tillbaka. Daniel förmodar att han kan be Martin om hjälp med skolarbetet om det skulle behövas.

Storasyster Emily har med sig Richard på julafton. Hermione godkände honom redan första gången de träffades, Ron var inte lika generös med betyget. Han vill inte att hans döttrar ska gifta sig med vem som helst, men nu när han har känt Richard ett tag kan även han hålla med om att det är en trevlig ung man. Lärare förvisso, men ändå. Remus dotter Hilda gifte sig med en lärare och de verkar ju ha det bra ihop.

Syskonen verkar inte ha något emot Emilys val av pojkvän, men Daniel förstår inte hur hans tidigare så vilda syster kan vilja ha ihop det med en lärare, som ser ut att aldrig ha gjort ett busstreck i hela sitt liv. Hermione däremot hoppas på att hans lugna beteende ska inverka positivt på henne. Hon tycker att Richard ser så snäll och beskedlig ut. Bara han inte är för spak, Emily kan nämligen behöva någon som inte bara jamsar med och följer hennes minsta vink.

Emily bor i Hogsmeade, så gott som tillsammans med Richard. Han sover inte på skolan särskilt ofta, bara om han har mycket att göra eller om det är hans tur att patrullera korridorerna sent på kvällarna. Hermione tycker inte att de ska flytta ihop förrän de är gifta eller åtminstone förlovade.  
- Du och pappa bodde tillsammans innan ni gifte er, säger hon. Förresten sover han bara hos mig ibland.  
- Ja, men… Det var ju för att jag inte hade någon annanstans att bo, drar Hermione till med. Hennes egen mor var inte heller särskilt glad över att dottern bodde tillsammans med Ron innan de ens var förlovade.

En förlovning behöver dock varken Hermione eller Emily vänta så länge på. Under påsklovet spenderar Richard mycket tid hos henne i Hogsmeade och en speciell kväll bestämmer de sig för att leva resten av livet med varandra. Han stannar hos henne över natten och det första hon gör morgonen därpå är att skriva till Jane och berätta om vad hon hänt. Jane blir förstås väldigt glad men samtidigt känner hon ett litet styng av avund. Hon vill också ha en fästman. Ibland tänker hon på om det skulle ha fungerat mellan henne och Oscar om det väl hade blivit något. Hon har varit intresserad av honom men samtidigt har han alltid varit mer kamrat- än pojkvänsämne.

När Emily och Richard kommer hem till Ottery St. Catchpole berättar de att de har förlovat sig. Hermione och den äldre mrs Weasley ställer till med kalas på en gång. De undrar när bröllopet ska stånda och Emily svarar att det inte är någon brådska med det.

När det bara är en månad kvar av sommarterminen tvivlar Daniel på att han kommer att överleva fram till skolavslutningen. De har så mycket läxor och tiden räcker inte alls till.  
- Ni kan lika gärna gräva ner mig ute i skogen på en gång, säger han och lutar sig tillbaka i soffan i uppehållsrummet. Det här tar död på mig!  
- Överdriv inte, säger klasskamraten Emma Wilkes. Om det är någon som ska klaga så är det jag. Vet du hur många timmar quidditch jag har tränat den här veckan?  
- Fiona, kan jag inte få skriva av din uppsats, ber Daniel och ser trånande på Fionas papper. Snälla…  
- Glöm det, Weasley. Hur ska du då kunna lära dig någonting?  
- Jag försäkrar dig om att det går alldeles utmärkt ändå.  
Men någon uppsats får han inte skriva av, och det är med tungt sinne han öppnar den tjocka boken om förvandlingskonst och sätter igång. Om den där professor McGonagall hade varit lite mer mottaglig för fjäsk, tänker han och suckar.

Det är inte många som är gladare än Daniel när skolan slutar och eleverna får sätta sig på Hogwartsexpressen igen. Två månaders sovmorgon ligger framför honom och även om vissa lärare har gett dem skoluppgifter över sommaren är det ingenting han ägnar någon tanke åt nu. Förmodligen kommer han inte att kasta ett öga på dem förrän sista veckan innan det är dags att fara tillbaka till skolan igen.

Den första veckan av sommarlovet tar Daniel igen alla förlorade sovtimmar. Hermione blir riktigt irriterad ibland och när sonen inte har klivit ur sängen trots att klockan är över ett och hon har sagt till honom minst fem gånger, går hon helt enkelt in i hans rum, riktar trollstaven i hans ansikte och serverar honom en iskall vattenstråle.  
- Mamma, vad gör du? utbrister han och hoppar kvickt ur sängen.  
- Desperata problem kräver desperata åtgärder, säger hon. Nu är det du som kommer ner och äter lunch med oss andra, och sen ska du ut och rensa grönsakslandet, lata unge.  
Hon ler förnöjt för sig själv när hon lämnar rummet. Det där ska väl få lite fart på honom i alla fall. Om de ändå hade kunnat ordna ett sommarjobb åt honom på ministeriet, då hade han åtminstone haft någonting att göra.

Ju närmare skolstarten kommer desto mer förväntansfull blir Isaac som nu ska få komma till Hogwarts för allra första gången. I två veckors tid spanar han efter okända ugglor som kan komma från skolan med ett brev till honom, men han blir lika besviken varje morgon.  
- Tänk om de har glömt mig, mamma, säger han.  
- Det ska du inte oroa dig för, skrattar Hermione.  
Och tänk, nästa dag kommer faktiskt en uggla med två brev, ett till Daniel och ett till Isaac. Den äldre suckar, den yngre jublar.

En vecka innan skolstarten beger de sig till Diagongränden för att avverka den långa listan av allt som måste inhandlas. Hermione är naturligtvis glad för sonens skull men det känns samtidigt tråkigt att Isaac ska lämna dem. Visst har hon varit ensam hemma när han har gått i mugglarskolan, men hittills har han alltid kommit hem på eftermiddagarna. Nu är det slut med det, och hon funderar på att skaffa sig ett jobb för att fördriva tiden.  
De träffar på flera gamla bekanta i London, bland andra Oliver Wood som är där med sin elvaårige son Jonathan. De står och tittar in i affären för kvastar och quidditchtillbehör.  
- Jag ska bara hälsa, säger Ron och går iväg.  
Hermione vet att han bara gör det för att slippa gå in i Flourish & Blotts. Han blir alltid så väldigt uttråkad där inne. Daniel behöver bara en ny bok inför det sjunde skolåret och den hittar han snabbt, lämpar över den i Hermiones armar och skyndar vidare till farbrödernas affär lite längre ner på gatan. Där är det alltid full rulle så här i augusti, innan ungdomarna ger sig av till Hogwarts igen. Georges tvillingar slutade skolan för ett par månader sedan och nu arbetar de båda två i butiken när det behövs extra personal.

De är inte hemma igen förrän till kvällen, då med flera kassar fyllda med böcker, skrivmaterial, trolldrycksingredienser och en massa annat. Isaac har fått en egen koffert och börjar genast packa ner alla sina nya saker. Tänk, bara en vecka kvar!


	36. Chapter 35

Whaaat, tänker ni nu, är den här ficen fortfarande inte färdig? Nej, den är ju inte det - och jag skäms något så vansinnigt över att jag har segat så enormt länge med den! Men om vi säger så här, det är svårt att få tid över till att skriva fan fiction när man har en ettårig dotter som förvisso är det sötaste som finns men som inte gillar när mamma sitter vid datorn (om det inte är för att titta på Teletubbies förstås) MEN nu ska här tamejsjuttsingen postas ett nytt kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 35**

Isaac börjar på skolan samma år som Daniel ska påbörja sitt sjunde år. Han är väldigt förväntansfull. Ända sedan han begrep vad Hogwarts var för någonting, har han längtat efter att det skulle bli hans tur att få börja där. Speciellt ser han fram emot lektionerna i försvar mor svartkonster. Farbror Harry har ju berättat så många spännande historier om när han och Isaacs föräldrar var elever på skolan. Isaac är väldigt stolt över att känna Harry Potter, det är hans största hjälte i trollkarlsvärlden. Han och den där Dumbledore, som var rektor på Hogwarts förr i tiden.

Ron och Hermione står båda sorgsna och ser på när tåget rullar bort från stationen med deras yngste son ombord. Nu känner de verkligen att de börjar bli gamla, trots att de bara är runt fyrtio år gamla. Det verkar i alla fall inte som om Isaac kommer att ställa till det lika mycket som tvillingarna och Daniel gjort under sina skolår. Daniel blev inte vald till prefekt i år heller och det var ju inget konstigt med det, men Hermione tycker att han borde skärpa sig lite, och visa att han fått någon uppfostran över huvud taget. Sedan tvillingarna slutade på Hogwarts har han bättrat dig lite, kanske för att han inte behöver hävda sig och imponera på dem längre. Kanske har han förstått att han ska vara ett föredöme för sin lillebror? Ron tar inte lika hårt på det där, de är ju bara barn, lite skoj måste de väl få ha.  
- Jaha, så var vi ensamma igen, säger han och lägger armen om henne när tåget försvunnit. De går till Den läckande kitteln och tar sig en honungsöl innan de åker hem igen.

Hermione har funderat på om hon ska börja arbeta nu när Isaac också kommit iväg till Hogwarts. Men det är förstås ganska trivsamt att gå hemma också, sköta om huset och laga mat. Fast det är inte samma sak nu när Lillen inte är hemma. När Ron och de andra är på arbetet är det så ensamt och tyst i huset. Hon kan gå över till svärmor förstås, men där kan man ju inte sitta varje dag. Några veckor efter skolstarten söker och får hon arbete på Trolldomsministeriet, på flampulvernätsavdelningen, men hon arbetar bara halvtid.

En lördag i oktober går Jane till Den läckande kitteln tillsammans med min syster och hennes fästman. Oscar, James och hans flickvän följer också med. De hänger av sig mantlarna i garderoben och styr sedan stegen mot baren för att beställa något drickbart.  
- Jag går och tar ett bord, säger Emily. Richard, jag vill ha en sån där rosa drink med ananas.  
När Jane har fått sin drink och ska vända sig om vill det sig inte bättre att hon stöter ihop med en ung man och råkar spilla halva innehållet över honom.  
- Åh, förlåt så mycket! utbrister hon.  
- Ingen fara, säger han, plockar fram trollstaven och suger upp vätskan.  
De börjar prata med varandra och han följer med för att sätta sig med hennes sällskap. De dansar med varandra under kvällen och när det är dags att gå hem bestämmer de sig för att ses snart igen. Emily är väldigt nyfiken och vill veta allting.  
- Han såg rätt bra ut, säger hon.  
- Om han gjorde! Såg du hans händer?  
- Händer? Nej, jag spanade in hans häck.  
- Du har en fästman, Em.  
- Jag vet. Se men inte röra.

Isaac hamnade förstås också i Gryffindor, något annat vore väl konstigt, och han är lika duktig i skolan som sin äldste bror. Han skriver ofta brev till Martin om vad som händer på skolan, och får hjälp med läxor, när det skulle behövas, och tips till olika lektioner. När de träffas till jul förhörs Isaac om hur det är på skolan, om lärarna är bra och vad de använder för böcker. Sanningen är den att skollitteraturen inte har förändrats ett dugg sedan Martin slutade i skolan. Den är i stort sett den samma som de senaste tjugo åren med undantag för några nya böcker.

Martin arbetar fortfarande på Gringottsbanken, men känner ibland att han skulle vilja göra något viktigare än att räkna guldmynt eller leta efter gömda skatter. Han är fortfarande tillsammans med Patricia, som inte är glad över att han reser så mycket. Ibland är han borta månader i sträck. Hon arbetar fortfarande som skvallerreporter på Hört och Sett. De är förlovade, och hon vill att han ska flytta in hos henne i Diagongränden där hon har en lägenhet. Han föredrar att bo hemma, det är så bekvämt med mamma som sköter det mesta åt honom. Patricias matlagningskonst är inte mycket att lita till, och själv är han ganska kulinariskt obegåvad.  
- Du borde söka arbete på Hogwarts, så glad som du är i det stället, retas Jane.  
- Nej, jag kunde ju riskera att få elever som dig, svarar han lika kvickt. Det vill jag inte utsätta mig för. Jag tror aldrig att Flitwick kommer att glömma när du satte eld på hans kateder.  
- Det var en olyckshändelse!  
- Och det var förstås bara en olyckshändelse när du hissade upp Slytherins lagkapten i flaggstången? Eller när du orsakade en översvämning på lärartoaletten? Eller när du färgade skägget grönt på Hagrid? Eller när…  
- Det var Emily! avbryter Jane.  
- Tjafsa inte nu, ungar! avbryter Ron som sitter med fötterna på soffbordet och läser The Daily Prophet.  
- Ner med fötterna, Ron! säger Hermione när hon går förbi i dörren.  
- Harry är med i tidningen igen, meddelar han och lyfter lydigt ner fötterna på golvet där de hör hemma.  
- Jaha, vad har han gjort nu då? ropar hon utifrån köket där hon håller på med en fruktsallad till efterrätt. Trots Rons och barnens sockerberoende försöker hon göra desserterna så nyttiga som möjligt.  
- Det är något om Azkaban… Förrymd fånge. Du ska få läsa när jag är klar, säger han med en rynka i pannan.

En vecka senare får Harry och ett par andra aurorer tag i fången, en gammal dödsätare som gett sig ut på en tortyrturné, det var hans plan i alla fall. Dock hann han inte så långt, eftersom hans foto sattes ut i tidningen så fort det blev känt att han var lös, skulle folk känna igen honom om han inte förvandlade sig, och det var han tydligen inte kapabel till. Efter det blir det en massa diskussioner om vad man kan göra för att säkra allmänheten från fångarna i Azkabanfängelset. Tänk om det är någon ännu farligare som slipper ut nästa gång? Och hur lyckades den här fången med det? Många menar att dementorskyssen skulle vara det bästa alternativet. Då kunde man åtminstone vara säker på att de inte tar sig därifrån. Hermione är mer tveksam, liksom Ron. Vad händer om de dömer en oskyldig?

Snart är julen över igen och det är dags för de yngsta sönerna att resa tillbaka till Hogwarts. Det är bara Hermione som följer med dem till stationen den här gången, för Ron har drabbats av några envisa vinterbaciller och ligger hemma i sängen och gnäller mest hela dagarna om hur otroligt sjuk han är.  
- Ta hand om er nu! ropar hon till pojkarna som hänger ut genom varsitt tågfönster. Glöm inte skriva! Och du, Daniel, du passar dig noga för att ställa till med några dumheter den här terminen, varnar hon med en sträng blick.  
- Kan inte lova något, mamma!  
Hermione suckar. Vad ska hon göra med den ungen egentligen? Ingenting de gör eller hotar med hindrar honom från att hitta på hyss. Hon kan åtminstone trösta sig med att det inte är från henne han har fått det.

Och kan man tänka sig, kanhända att Daniel ändå lyssnade på hennes varningar, för det dröjer hela tre veckor innan de hör något om hans upptåg på skolan. Det är nästan rekord. Själv skriver han inte särskilt mycket till sina föräldrar, det blir en kort rad ibland om det är något särskilt som hänt, men Isaac skriver trofast varje vecka och berättar om hur det går på proven och vad han gör på helgerna när han inte pluggar.

När det blir påsk kommer Isaac hem en sväng, men Daniel stannar kvar för att studera. Han har äntligen insett hur viktiga FUTT-betygen är och sätter sig frivilligt i biblioteket till och med på söndagarna för att verkligen hinna med alla ämnen. Hermione är riktigt stolt över honom. Ja, Ron också naturligtvis, men det är inte han som skickar Daniel en stor låda muffins som uppmuntran. Hermione frågar dessutom runt bland sina bekanta på ministeriet om det händelsevis kan finnas något sommarjobb till Daniel där. Nog för att hon blir glad när han kommer hem, men hon vill inte ha honom drällande hemma hela sommaren. Och vem vet, sommarjobbet kanske blir början till ett framtida yrke om han inte tänker läsa vidare efter Hogwarts?

När terminen är slut och barnen kommer hem väntar ett riktigt kalas för att fira Daniels examen. Eftersom Percys son Simon slutar skolan samtidigt har de festen ihop och på så sätt kan alla Weasley-släktingar samlas för en gångs skull. Det är inte så ofta det händer nuförtiden, dels på grund av att de har blivit så gräsligt många att det är svårt att få plats med alla på samma ställe. De har kalaset hemma hos Molly och Arthur, där de smäller upp ett stort partytält i trädgården.

Det blir ett kort sommarlov för både Daniel och Simon, för veckan därpå börjar båda på Trolldomsministeriet, fast på olika avdelningar. Daniel ska vara på avdelningen som sysslar med flyttnycklar, flampulversystemet och andra färdsätt medan Simon har fått plats som assistent åt en sekreterare på självaste trolldomsministerns våning. Man kan lugnt påstå att både han och Percy är eld och lågor över det sommarjobbet…


	37. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36**

Visserligen älskade Isaac det första året på Hogwarts, men det är samtidigt rätt skönt att komma hem och få vila upp sig ordentligt nu under sommarlovet. Han kan sova hur länge han vill, vara uppe hur sent han vill och göra i princip vad han vill utan att riskera tjat från lärarna. Visserligen har han fått lite läxor som ska vara klara till skolstarten i september men han gör som sin far och väntar med dem till de sista veckorna i augusti, trots att Hermione påminner honom flera gånger. När Ron och Hermione får ledigt från arbetet reser de och Isaac på en liten semesterresa franska kusten. Daniel ville inte följa med, han tycker att han är för gammal för att åka på semester med familjen.

Daniel bor kvar hemma hos föräldrarna över sommaren och en bit in på hösten, sedan flyttar han in i en lägenhet i London tillsammans med en kompis från skolan, Dick Clampton. Han arbetar också på Trolldomsministeriet. Daniel arbetar på avdelningen för Magiska sport- och spelministeriet på våning tre. Dick har sin anställning på Departementet för magiska transporter. De bor ganska trångt men väldigt stökigt. Det har ofta vänner på besök, det är alltid ostädat i lägenheten och Daniel har mer än en gång kommit till jobbet på måndagsmorgonen och fortfarande haft känningar av all alkohol han hällde i sig på lördagskvällen. Dick är likadan. Hermione kommer och hälsar på i lägenheten åtminstone varannan vecka. Hon måste ju se till att pojkarna har det bra, att det finns mat hemma och att Daniel har rena kläder att sätta på sig! Dicks mamma är död, och hans far verkar inte bry sig särskilt mycket om hur hans son har det.

- Men lille vän, så här ser ut! utbrister Hermione när hon kommer in genom dörren. Och det ser verkligen kaotiskt ut i lägenheten. Kläder ligger spridda överallt, liksom böcker, ölflaskor, pergamentrullar och annat skräp. Ett par tavlor hänger snett och i köket är det inte diskat på över en vecka.  
- Det är väl inte så farligt, gäspar Daniel. Han var på fest igår igen, kom inte hem förrän klockan fem på morgonen. Nu vill han helst sova, men nej, det är inte att tänka på nu när mamma är på besök.  
- Ni lever ju som grisar, säger hans mor och hon går inte därifrån förrän hon städat upp och tar då med sig ett lass smutskläder hem. Och eftersom Daniels mor sköter om sådant där, blir det inte av att han själv lär sig det. Kanske att han och Dick tar sig i kragen och städar ibland. En gång varannan månad. På sin höjd.

Daniel har vuxit upp till en riktig snygging. När han var yngre var han lite mullig, hade utstående öron och väldigt mycket fräknar. Öronen står fortfarande ut, men fräknarna har bleknat lite och överskottskilona har jämnat ut sig och har tagit formen av muskler istället för att sitta runt magen. Han har gott flicktycke också, men det blir inte av att han skaffar sig någon flickvän, det blir mest flirtar. För ett seriöst förhållande kanske de vill ha någon som är lite mer mogen, som kan hålla sig nykter någon lördagskväll och som inte är beroende av sin mammas städhjälp. Sitt arbete på ministeriet sköter han ganska bra, trots någon baksmälla då och då. Han börjar som lågavlönad praktikant och avancerar efter något år till assistent. Hermione är väldigt stolt över att hennes son arbetar på Trolldomsministeriet. Själv har hon kvar sin halvtidstjänst där, det är skönt att komma hemifrån lite och inte bara ägna sig åt städning och matlagning. Det var ju annorlunda när barnen var små, då verkade inte tiden räcka till!

Det känns lite konstigt att fara ensam tillbaka till skolan. Visserligen har Isaac inte varit så mycket med Daniel tidigare men det har känts tryggt att åtminstone ha en storebror på Hogwarts. När han sitter på Hogwartsexpressen norrut är han väldigt upprymd inför det kommande skolåret, men när terminen närmar sig slutet måste till och med Isaac erkänna att det vore skönt med en liten paus. Lärarna har krävt mycket mer av dem det här året känns det som, och han vågar inte tänka på hur kommande år ska bli. Tidigare har han inte förstått varför syskonen har klagat på allt skolarbete, men han börjar inse det nu. När jullovet börjar är Isaac inte sen med att pusta ut och glädjas över att slippa lektioner de kommande veckorna.

Emily gifter sig med sin Richard en dag i december det året. Bröllopet står hemma i Ottery St. Catchpole en gnistrande vinterdag mellan jul och nyår, och hela släkten är samlad. Yngst av alla är nu Angelas son Wilhelm, Charlies barnbarn. Hon har två söner tillsammans med sin make Stan. Den andre pojken heter Douglas. Hermione gråter lika mycket på Emilys bröllop som hennes svärmor gjorde när Ron och hon gifte sig för snart tjugofem år sedan. Ron lägger som vanligt en tröstande arm om hennes axlar. Han är sig ganska lik sedan ungdomstiden. Lite tjockare bara, inte lika mycket hår, och fler tunna linjer i ansiktet än tidigare. Håret har tappat lite av sin forna glans. Jämte honom sitter sonen Martin, lika lång som sin far, tillsammans med Patricia. De ska gifta sig till våren. Innanför henne sitter Daniel, han är inte riktigt lika lång som sin bror, men väldigt stilig. På raden bakom sitter Isaac och storasyster Jane med sin pojkvän, Harold Olsen. De ska förlova sig senare det året, vid nyår, men det är det ännu ingen som vet.  
- Tänk vad tiden går fort, säger Molly Weasley till sin man där de sitter och tittar på sitt barnbarn som kommer gående mot sin blivande make. Flickan ser ju ut som Hermione själv när hon gifte sig.  
- Va? frågar Arthur den äldre och lutar huvudet åt hennes håll. Han har börjat höra dåligt på senaste tiden, Molly får upprepa allt hon säger minst en gång innan han är med på noterna.

De unga nygifta spenderar bröllopsnatten i sin stuga i Hogsmeade. När bröllopsfesten är slut tar de sig dit vi flampulvernätet – det är ju lite vanskligt att transferera sig om man inte är nykter. Innan bröllopet hade hon ett hyrt rum ovanpå Tre Kvastar, men nu har de köpt en egen stuga. Hermione hade gärna velat att dottern skulle bosätta sig lite närmare, men det kanske blir så med tiden? Richard har ju sitt arbete på skolan och om det är han som ska försörja dem måste de ju bor där uppe i Skottland. Hon har ordnat det mesta i stugan själv, han är inte så intresserad av inredning. Den är inte stor, består bara av en våning med kök och två rum. Att det är litet gör dem ingenting, än så länge är det ju bara de två. Men Ron och Hermione hoppas få barnbarn snart. Richard bär henne över tröskeln in i sovrummet och släpper ned henne på sängen, sedan går han och stänger dörren och ser till att katten är inne. Deras bröllopspresenter ligger kvar hemma hos hennes föräldrar, de får hämta hem dem imorgon. Nu vill de bara vara för sig själva. De har inte haft en lugn stund på hela dagen. Han tänder några vaxljus så att rummet lyses upp av ett romantiskt sken, sedan hjälper han henne av med klänningen, det är mycket knappar i ryggen. Sängen är bäddad med nya lakan och innan Richard kryper ner hos henne tänder han en liten brasa i spisen så att det inte ska bli för kallt att sova där. Fast de vet nog hur de ska hålla värmen ändå.  
- Jag älskar dig, viskar han och drar henne till sig.  
- Och jag dig, ler hon och ger honom en puss på näsan. De sover länge nästa dag, går inte upp förrän efter klockan tolv.

Några dagar in i januari åker Isaac tillbaka till Hogwarts igen. Hermione följer ensam med honom till stationen, Ron var tvungen att arbeta. Isaac letar reda på några kamrater och sätter sig i en kupé med dem.  
- Ta hand om dig! ropar Hermione efter honom när tåget rullar iväg. Hon är verkligen tacksam över att ungarnas skoltid har blivit så fri från faror, jämfört med hennes, Rons och Harrys. Hon är fortfarande förvånad över att skolan inte bommades igen efter allt som hände.

På stationen möter hon George, hans dotter Polly och Freds son Charles. Tvillingbröderna bor i London. De ser fortfarande så gott som likadana ut, det är bara frisyren, färgen på ögonen och några kilon som skiljer.  
- Hej, kära svägerska, säger George när han hjälpt sin dotter med hennes bagage. Vad sägs om en öl på Den läckande kitteln.  
- Varför inte? Hon följer med honom och går inte därifrån förrän två timmar senare. Hemma är det ändå ingen som väntar på henne.

Knappt ett halvår efter Emilys bröllop gifter sig Martin med Patricia. Nu ville hon inte vänta på honom längre. Antingen gifte de sig, eller så letade hon reda på någon som hellre vill bo med henne än hemma hos sina föräldrar. Martin vill ha ett blygsamt bröllop och tycker inte att de ska bjuda så många. Det räcker väl med släkten och de bästa vännerna? Han får sin vilja igenom, men får vika sig för hennes vilja om var de ska bo. Hon insisterar på Diagongränden. Det är inte bra att bo för nära sina föräldrar, menar hon, dessutom har de båda sitt arbete inne i staden. Patricia är lika originell i sitt val av brudklänning som hon är när det gäller allt annat hon sätter på sig. Klänningen är banangul, går till knäna och fötterna har hon stoppat i ett par limegröna pumps. Brudbuketten består av vita pingstliljor. Martin ser desto normalare ut, han har på sig en vanlig svart frack. Han står framme vid altaret med sin best man Simon Grass. Seamus kommer gående med sin dotter under armen och överlämnar henne till den blivande maken som står där och flinar så lyckligt. Hermione gråter lika mycket under det här bröllopet som hon gjorde när Emily gifte sig, och Ron får återigen lägga armen om henne som för att trösta. Att en tår rinner ned för hans kind också, det är det ingen som ser för han torkar bort den lika snabbt som den nuddar huden.


	38. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37**

När Isaac börjar tredje året sätter han igång med några nya ämnen, forntida runskrift, talmagi och skötsel av magiska djur. Han hade verkligen ingen lust med spådomskonst, och mugglarstudier tycker han inte att han behöver. Fast å andra sidan, det kanske hade varit lätt att få ett högt betyg med tanke på hur mycket han vet om mugglarsamhället. De nya ämnena gör att han snart känner av den ökade studiebördan. Han skriver inte längre brev till sina föräldrar varje vecka, och när han väl skriver så är det inga långa brev om allt och ingenting. Men en de ledig tid har han förstås. Ibland spelar han schack med någon klasskamrat. Oftast vinner han – det är Ron som har lärt honom. När han fyllde tretton fick han en egen uppsättning schackpjäser som har använts flitigt sedan dess.

x-x-x

Lite mer än ett år efter bröllopet blir Emily och Richard föräldrar och redan en vecka gammal går han på sitt första bröllop. Det är Jane som gifter sig med Harold. Som tur är så sover den lille åtminstone under vigseln. Då har de fortfarande inte bestämt något namn till honom, men när han döps en månad senare får han namnet Edvard, men han kallas så gott som aldrig för något annat än Eddie. Ron och Hermione gläds något otroligt över sitt första barnbarn. De kivas om vem som ska hålla honom, och Hermione kommer hela tiden med skötselråd. Senare skulle han komma att göra samma buskarriär som hans mor och moster gjorde på Hogwarts, till lärarnas förtvivlan. Den där släkten Weasley slutar visst aldrig med att leverera busungar till skolan! Martin och Patricia får en vecka efter Janes och Harolds bröllop en dotter som de döper till Molly. Hon ärver pappas röda hår och mörkblå ögon. Den äldre Molly blir väldigt glad över att flickan ska uppkallas efter henne.

Efter att Jane och Harold träffades den där utekvällen i London förra hösten umgicks de flitigt. Efter att de lämnat puben följde han henne hem, och föll pladask för hennes charm. Ett par dagar senare bjöd han ute henne och det dröjde inte länge förrän de så gott som bodde tillsammans.

Harold är renblodig och hans föräldrar är ganska förnäma av sig, och tyckte inte riktigt att Jane var den lämpligaste svärdotter de kunde få. Han kunde ju ha fått vem som helst! Harold är fyra år äldre än Jane och under sin Hogwartstid tillhörde han Slytherin. Jane kommer inte ihåg honom från den tiden, men han sade en gång att man väl inte kunde låta bli att lägga märke till de bägge väldigt busiga, och väldigt söta, tvillingarna Weasley. Han ser inte dum ut heller, är lång och ljushårig med djupblå ögon och världens vackraste leende, enligt Jane. Efter bröllopet åker de iväg på en liten resa till ett lyxigt hotell i London. Harold är inte bara renblodig, han är rik också. Det är visserligen ett mugglarhotell, men eftersom Jane tillbringat en hel del tid hos sina morföräldrar vet hon hur man beter sig i mugglarsamhället. Dessutom stannar de mest inne på sitt hotellrum och visar sig inte särskilt mycket för hotellets övriga gäster. De har det väldigt bra i början av sitt äktenskap, men efter ett tag märker hon att han spenderar mer tid på jobbet än hemma. Visserligen har han ett viktigt arbete, men hon är väl också viktig för honom? Det finns väl andra botare?  
- Jag ska ju vara hemma hela helgen, försvarar han sig en gång när de tjafsar om hans arbetstider.  
- Ja, det är väl den första helgen på en månad som du stannar hemma två dagar i sträck! Tror du jag vill gå här hemma ensam då?  
- Du har ju ditt jobb. Ägna dig åt det, svarar han lugnt.  
- Inte arton timmar om dygnet!  
- Överdriv inte. Är maten färdig snart?  
- Jag har redan ätit, fräser hon argt. Det finns mat till dig på spisen. Klockan är faktiskt över åtta! Han har kommit hem sent igen, och hon tänkte inte vänta med att äta för den sakens skull. Förresten är jag med barn! tillägger hon, smäller igen dörren efter sig och stampar in i sovrummet.  
- Det förklarar ju en del, mumlar Harold för sig själv och går efter. Han är inte helt borta när det gäller graviditeter eftersom han har fyra äldre systrar varav tre redan har fått barn och den fjärde beräknas nedkomma med ett vilken dag som helst. Han vet att kvinnor har en massa hormoner som spökar runt i kroppen och kan få dem att bete sig annorlunda jämfört med hur de annars brukar vara.

I augusti föds sonen Eliot. Förlossningen går bra men är lite långdragen. Ron och Hermione vet att den har satt igång och hon blir bara oroligare för varje timme som går utan att de får besked om hur det har gått. När sonen äntligen har tittat ut skriver den nyblivne fadern två korta meddelanden till sina respektive Janes föräldrar och meddelar att de har blivit mor- och farföräldrar, igen.

Efter sonens ankomst spenderar Harold inte riktigt lika mycket tid på jobbet. När han var liten var hans far, som också har ett krävande arbete, väldigt sällan hemma och han vill inte att hans son ska växa upp med en frånvarande förälder. Han har inte varit mycket för småbarn tidigare, trots alla syskonbarn, men nu är han som förändrad. Blöjbyten är inga problem och om sonen börjar skrika mitt i natten är det han som kliver ur sängen och lyfter upp pojken ur vaggan. Han pratar bebisspråk så ofta att han ibland glömmer bort att tala som en vuxen när Jane frågar honom om någonting.

x-x-x

Isaac hinner träffa det senaste tillskottet i familjen några gånger innan det är dags att fara tillbaka till Hogwarts. Fjärde året ska ta sin början. Han favoritämnen i skolan är trolldryckslära och försvar mot svartkonster. Han har högsta betyg i det förra och det näst högsta betyget i det senare. Något som inte är lika roligt är skötsel av magiska djur. Han tror inte att det kommer att ha den minsta relevans för honom i hans kommande yrkesliv. Han vill inte bli någon djurskötare som får det ena fingret efter det andra avbitet av något konstigt djur.  
- Du slipper i alla fall Hagrids muterade monster, säger Ron. Jag glömmer aldrig sprängstjärtsskrabborna.  
- Allt är inte roligt, vännen, men tänk på dina betyg, säger Hermione till sin son. Och du har ju U i både talmagi och forntida runskrift.

Isaac trivs bra med de flesta lärarna. Hans bästa vän är rumskamraten Jonathan Wood, son till Oliver Wood. Han har ärvt sin fars talang för quidditch och är elevhemmets väktare under sex års tid. Isaac nöjer sig med att titta på. Träningarna skulle ta viktig tid från hans pluggande och förresten tror han inte att han skulle bli uttagen till laget ens om han försökte. Så bra som Emily är han inte, men bättre än Martin i alla fall.

Det sker inga större katastrofer på Hogwarts under hans tid. En elev blir relegerad efter ett antal försök att förhäxa en lärare, som hamnade på sjukan ett par gånger. Den eleven tillhörde Slytherin och var ingen Isaac kände, lika bra det. Några gånger hamnar Isaac också i sjukhusflygeln. Det är inte längre Madam Pomfrey som regerar där, hennes plats har övertagits av en ung kvinna som kallar sig Nelly. De äldsta pojkarna tittar efter henne men det har de inget för eftersom hon redan är förlovad med en drakskötare. Första gången Isaac hamnar i hennes vård är under höstterminen i ettan. Han råkar hamna i närheten av två elever som bråkar och kastar förbannelser på varandra. En av dem råkar träffa Isaac, och det börjar genast växa bölder i hans ansikte. Det blir till att släpa upp honom till sjukhusflygeln och en lärare som var i närheten ger bråkstakarna både minuspoäng och kvarsittning. Andra gången han besöker Nelly är under det tredje året. Ett missöde under en lektion i trolldryckslära gav honom frätskador, liksom ett par andra i klassen som råkade stå nära klantskallen som istället för krossad malört hällde i krossad rot från en maskros, vilket ledde till att hans kittel spydde ut innehållet. En flicka fick frätskador i ansiktet och vägrade att visa sig igen förrän hon blivit helt återställd, och det tog nästan två veckor. Isaac klarade sig med skador på händerna och lite hål i kläderna och fick lämna sjukhusflygeln efter bara en timme. Inte långt senare är det sommarlov igen, men det hindrar inte lärarna från att ge Isaac och alla andra elever läxor som ska vara inlämnade i september.


	39. Chapter 38

Det närmar sig slutet nu... Kan ju inte hålla på hur länge som helst ;-) När jag vill bli klar med en fan fiction händer det lätt att tiden plötsligt går mycket snabbare än i tidigare kapitel och det kommer ni att märka nu.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Kapitel 38**

Isaac blir prefekt till femte året och förblir det under sjätte och sjunde året också. Det kommer inte som någon större chock när han får ett prefektmärke med posten tillsammans med sitt brev och litteraturlistan inför femte året. Under sitt sista år är han försteprefekt, vilket gör mamma Hermione väldigt stolt. Precis som Martin! På henne låter det som om åtminstone en av hennes söner kommer att väljas till trolldomsminister en vacker dag.  
Hermione står ensam i köket när ugglan med brevet från Hogwarts anländer. Hon känner direkt att det är lite tjockare än vanligt och ropar på Isaac att komma ner med det samma.  
- Vad är det frågan om? säger han. Han är nyvaken, håret står åt alla håll och han gäspar oavbrutet medan han öppnar brevet. Jag har blivit prefekt, konstaterar han och visar upp märket.  
- Åh, Isaac! utbrister hon och kramar om honom hårt. Han har vuxit om henne sedan han kom tillbaka från skolan. Hon för sånt väsen över den goda nyheten att Ron kommer in i köket och undrar vad som har hänt. Isaac räcker honom märket.  
- Vad vill du ha för något? frågar hon. Något måste du ju få nu när du blivit prefekt och allt!  
- Ni behöver inte köpa något, mamma.  
- Det är klart att du ska ha något, grabben, säger Ron och klappar sin son på axeln. Vill du ha en uggla?  
Isaac svarar att jo, det vore ju roligt med en egen uggla, så då får han det. Ett litet, grått hoande fjäderfä som fäster sig väldigt snabbt vid sin ägare. Men han orkar inte flyga med för tunga saker. Det blir mest brev, tills han vuxit till sig lite. Isaac ger honom namnet Sudden. Han liknar mest en dammtuss, nämligen.

Han blir kär första gången när han går femte året. Hon heter Susanna och är ett år yngre än honom, och hon tillhör Hufflepuff. Han blir presenterad för henne av Jonathan, som känner henne sedan innan. Hon har brunt lockigt hår och bruna pigga ögon, lite lik en ekorre faktiskt, och hon ler nästan hela tiden. Han går runt och tittar efter henne ett par månader, men eftersom han är lite blyg, vågar han inte tala om vad han känner. Förälskelsen når sitt slut när han ser henne stå och pussas med sökaren i Slytherinlaget. Under slutet av sjätte året blir han återigen träffad av Amors pil. Den här gången heter flickan Mandy Mills, en ravenclawelev som går femte året. Hon har ljust hår, blå ögon och är mugglarfödd. Det har nyss tagit slut med hennes förre pojkvän, men det hindrar henne inte från att kasta sig in i ett nytt förhållande med Isaac. De tillbringar varje ledig stund tillsammans under två intensiva månader, sedan tar det slut. Det är hon som inte tycker att de ska träffas mera, eftersom de "är för olika". När han kommer tillbaka från sommarlovet igen har hon en ny pojkvän, och det är inte vem som helst. Det är Jonathan, och detta gör Isaac och honom till ovänner för ett tag framöver.  
- Hur kan du vara tillsammans med henne? frågar Isaac argt när han ser att Jonathan äntligen kunnat slita sig från henne.  
- Jag trodde väl inte att du skulle bry dig om det, det är ju flera månader sedan ni gjorde slut.  
- Hon gjorde slut med mig! Du kan ju höra av dig igen när du vet vad som är viktigast för dig!

Istället för att tjafsa och prata bakom ryggen på varandra, som två flickor skulle ha gjort, låter de bli att tala med varandra under några veckors tid. Men när hon gör slut också med honom blir de goda vänner igen. Under sitt sjunde år lägger Isaac det där med kärlek på hyllan. Nu ska han minsann anstränga sig så att han får bra betyg, han är redan på god väg att överträffa Martin. Kärlek upptar bara ens tankar, och det har han inte tid med.

Nej, någon mer romantik blir det inte för Isaacs del under sjunde året. Det är nära att det inte blir något mer för hans del över huvud taget. Professor Trelawney har ju för vana att förutspå en elevs död, den här gången spådde hon att det skulle bli Isaac som lämnade dem, och det här året kan man nästan tro att hon skulle få rätt. En olycka är nära att sätta stopp för hans unga liv. Tillsammans med ett par andra elever är han ute och går i naturen för att leta efter växter under en lektion i örtlära. Det är i början av november och under natten har det kommit ordentligt med frost. Jonathan halkar till och är nära att sätta sig på en klipphäll. På en bergsklippa ser Isaac en växt som han vill få tag i, den är bra till att bota hjärnskakningar med, har han läst. Det är lite halt på klipphällen, och Jonathan säger åt honom att vara försiktig.  
- Ingen fara, säger Isaac och börjar klättra. Men det hade nog varit bättre om han låtit bli. Han ser inte fågelboet i en skreva, och fågelmamman som tror att Isaac är ute efter hennes ungar anfaller honom. Han får svårt att både hålla sig kvar och att värja sig från fågeln.  
- Isaac, akta dig! skriker Cassandra. En sekund senare är han på väg ner för klippväggen. Han faller säkert tjugo meter och landar på en gräsplätt, men kunde lika gärna ha hamnat i ett stenröse ett par meter därifrån, och då hade det varit ute med honom. Jonathan skyndar ner till honom och Cassandra springer efter en lärare. Jonathan försöker få liv i honom men det lyckas inte. Han har klippt i skallen, men Jonathan ser inget blod.  
- Isaac, snälla du… Hör du mig? När Isaac inte svarar börjar tårarna trilla nedför vännens kinder, och han tror att det är slut med Isaac Weasley. När han kommit till sans märker han att Isaac andas, men svagt. Han hör Cassandras rop genom träden, och efter några minuter kommer läraren och några andra elever dit.  
- Weasley! piper professor Sprout förskräckt och rultar fram till pojken. Han är medvetslös, konstaterar hon.

Med hjälp av två stabila trädgrenar och några av elevernas kappor gör de en bår som de forslar hem Isaac på. Han hamnar i en sjukhussäng och vaknar på kvällen dagen därpå. Elevhemsföreståndaren skickar en av skolans snabbaste ugglor till Ron och Hermione, som kommer på stört. De vill inte lämna hans sida förrän han vaknar upp, det hjälper inte att sköterskan säger att det kan dröja flera dagar. Hermione stannar kvar men Ron åker hem. Isaacs syskon kommer förbi och sitter hos henne ibland. När han äntligen vaknar har han inget minne av vad som hänt, men han har ont överallt och när han lyfter på huvudet är det som om det skulle sprängas. Dessutom har han ena armen i bandage. Vad är det som har hänt egentligen? Hermione har fällt många tårar under de senaste dagarna men inte så många som hon gör när han vaknar. Hon sitter och slumrar bredvid honom med en tjock bok i knäet.  
- Mamma? mumlar Isaac och sträcker handen emot henne.  
Hon far upp ur stolen så kvickt att hon blir yr, men tänker inte på det utan kastar sig nästan över sonen. Inom en timma är hela familjen och Jonathan samlad vid hans säng. Vännen har varit så orolig att han knappt kunnat sova de senaste dagarna. Han har beskyllt sig själv för det som hänt, hade han hindrat Isaac från att klättra ut skulle det aldrig ha hänt. Han kände ju att det var halt på klipporna! Men det är ingen som klandrar honom, det viktigaste är att han överlevde! Isaac blir sängliggande en vecka till, innan han får flytta tillbaka till sin sovsal. Det han oroar sig mest över är hur han ska komma ifatt de andra när det gäller lektionerna han missat. Han missade en lektion i spöktransferens också, vilket stör honom något enormt. Provet är ju nästa vecka! Dock klarar han sig på första försöket, så han hade inte behövt vara så orolig.

Terminen och skolåret går mot sitt slut. Så gott som varenda sjundeklassare pluggar ögonen ur sig varje ledig sekund. De förhör varandra på väg till lektionerna, sitter i biblioteket tills lärarna drar dem därifrån, de blockerar bänkarna i korridorerna där de sitter med böcker och de frågar lärarna om något så fort de får se dem, fastän de egentligen kan svaret redan. Lärarna tycker att det blir lite irriterande efter ett tag, men det är ju samtidigt bra att eleverna anstränger sig. Deras lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, och tillika Slytherins elevhemsföreståndare, Theodore Goldberg, blir så trött på att bli stannad i korridoren, att han håller några extralektioner för alla sjundeklassare där de kan fråga honom tills de inte kommer på något mer att fråga om. Därefter visar han sig så lite som möjligt ute på skolan. Det är typiskt eleverna att inte läsa i böckerna innan de frågar om någonting, det mesta får de ju faktiskt svar på genom att läsa…

Isaac lämnar skolan med U i alla ämnen utom två, skötsel av magiska djur och talmagi. Under sommarlovet jobbar han hos Ron på Trolldomsministeriet, sedan fortsätter han studera. Han valde mellan att bli auror och botare, och till slut valde han det senare. Hermione ville inte att han skulle ägna sig åt att jaga mörkermagiker. Det är alldeles för farligt. Det räcker med att hon måste oroa sig för Harry så fort det händer något, hon skulle inte orka med att en av sönerna ständigt försätter sig i fara på det viset.


	40. Chapter 39 epilog

**Kapitel 39**

Ett år efter att Isaac slutat på Hogwarts träffar Daniel sin blivande hustru Celine, en amerikansk häxa som arbetat på Trolldomsministeriet, med utrikeskontakter. Daniel har stannat kvar på Ministeriet sedan han slutade på Hogwarts. Hon är tre år yngre än honom, har ljust lockigt axellångt hår, mörkblå ögon och lite fräknar på näsan. Daniel har varit ganska ljhemlighetsfull när det gäller deras förhållande, det dröjer över ett halvår från att de började träffas tills han presenterar henne för sin familj. Det stör henne, hon tror att han skäms över henne. Det gör han förstås inte, men han minns hur nyfikna hans föräldrar har varit när Martin, Emily och Jane har presenterat sin förälskelse för dem. Han vill vara säker på förhållandet innan han tar hem henne.  
- Det är klart att jag inte skäms för dig! säger han.  
- Varför låter du mig inte träffa dem då?  
- Därför att… jag får inte träffa dina heller!  
- Det är klart att du får! Men de bor lite långt bort, som du kanske vet? Är du rädd att de ska fråga hur vi träffades?  
- Tro mig, de kommer att undra, muttrar han.  
- Du behöver väl inte säga som det är. Jag tänker inte tala om för mamma att jag följde med dig hem efter den där julfesten… och att ingen av oss var nykter. Eller vad vi gjorde den där natten för den delen!  
De kan inte låta bli att le vid minnet av den där kvällen, och strax därefter får hon träffa hans familj. De är frågvisa naturligtvis, speciellt hans systrar, men hon svarar artigt på nästan alla frågor. Hermione tycker bra om Celine men är mest orolig för att Daniel kommer att flytta till USA om förhållandet håller i sig. Visst skulle de kunna träffas ändå, men det skulle inte vara samma sak som att kunna ses spontant när som helst.

Ungefär ett år efter att Daniel och Celine blivit tillsammans förlovar de sig. Hennes föräldrar får vänta ännu längre än Daniels innan de träffar sin dotters pojkvän, det mötet blir av först efter att de unga förlovat sig. De gifter sig ganska snart efter förlovningen. Bröllopet ska stå hemma hos Weasley's, det har nästan blivit en tradition nu. Återigen samlas hela släkten. Äldst är fortfarande Arthur Senior, men han och frugan är nu helt vithåriga, halvdöva och använder käpp. Tillsammans med dem i Kråkboet bor Charlie och hans Amy, för att de gamla inte ska vara ensamma. Deras tre barn bor ju ändå inte hemma längre.

Daniel och Celine bor även efter bröllopet kvar i sin lägenhet i London. Det dröjer ett tag innan de skaffar barn, tre år hinner gå innan dottern Carolyn föds. Då flyttar de till en större lägenhet. När de väl fått ett barn dröjer det inte länge innan syskonskarar består av fyra ungar. Carolyn är bara ett år när hennes bror Jacob föds, tre år när Flora kommer till världen och fem år när minstingen Colin ser dagens ljus. Ungarna brås på Daniel allihop. Utseendemässigt liknar två av dem honom och två liknar Celine, men alla fyra är lika busiga som Daniel var när han var liten. Flora är den av dem som är lugnast, men hon är ändå ganska vild. Celine börjar arbeta igen när ministingen börjat på Hogwarts. Alla fyra ungarna hamnar så småningom i Gryffindor, men ingen av dem blir prefekt, men det är de lika glada över. För Jacob tar quidditchen mycket tid, Carolyns förflutna är alldeles smockfullt med busstreck och kvarsittningar och straffkommendering, när Flora började femte året på Hogwarts gick prefekttitlarna till två andra överseriösa elever i Gryffindors elevhem, och Colin slapp för att han liksom Carolyn inte gjort annat än busat runt på skolan de senaste fyra åren. När alla fyra går på skolan samtidigt händer det något så gott som varje dag. När Daniel får brev från professor Sinistra skrattar han mest åt deras uppfinnighet, och påminns om sin egen tid på Hogwarts.

Inte länge efter att Daniel gift sig dör barnens morfar, Hermiones far. Hans begravning sker i det stilla och det kommer inte så många för att följa honom till den sista vilan. Han har inga syskon i livet och Hermiones syster har bara två barn, som i sin tur har två barn var. Hermiones mor flyttar in hos sin äldsta dotter och Hermione åker oftare än tidigare till London för att hälsa på sin mamma. När de sitter där i kyrkan tänker Ron på sitt första minne av mr Granger. Det var i Diagongränden, innan det skulle börja andra året på Hogwarts. Han och mrs Granger blev utfrågade om mugglarlivet av hans far. Under skolåren träffade Ron föräldrarna då och då, när de hämtade henne på stationen när Hogwartsexpressen kommit tillbaka och så, men det var inte förrän han blev tillsammans med henne som han förde något längre samtal med dem. Han var verkligen nervös den gången han skulle följa med Hermione hem till hennes föräldrar, då de skulle tala om att de var tillsammans.

Två år efter att Isaac gått ut skolan träffar han sin blivande fru Rachel. De läser samma kurs och hamnar i samma studiegrupp. Han tycker att hon är väldigt söt, och det händer ibland att han blir sittandes och tittar på henne och glömmer alldeles bort att lyssna på läraren. Men hon har redan en pojkvän. Det vet Isaac inte om när han blir förtjust i henne, så när sanningen uppdagas blir han ganska besviken, och han försöker komma över henne. Men då har hon redan förstått att han hyser annat än vänskapliga känslor för honom. Och den där pojkvännen är nog inte mycket att hålla fast vid egentligen. Han flirtar med andra och de har skilda åsikter om det mesta, så Rachel gör slut med honom. Ett par dagar senare säger Rachel att hon vill prata med Isaac efter lektionen.  
- Vad är det? frågar han när de kommit ut. Det är en svinkall vinterdag och snön öser ner, men när han ser på henne blir han genast varmare.  
- Jag har gjort slut med Evan, säger hon.  
- Varför det?  
- Vi var nog inte ämnade för varandra. Dessutom finns det en annan jag tycker om.  
- Vem då?  
- Det tror jag att du vet, säger hon, lägger armarna om honom och ger honom en puss. Drog man av Isaac alla hans kläder och lämnade honom ute i snön skulle han inte frysa det minsta efter den närkontakten.

När Evan får veta att Rachel blivit tillsammans med Isaac vill han ta hämnd på honom, men det lyckas han inget vidare med. Hon övertalar honom att låta det vara, det är inte på grund av Isaac som hon lämnade honom. Rachel är född året efter Isaac, men sent på året, så på Hogwarts, där hon tillhörde Hufflepuff, gick hon två årskurser under honom. Hon är en renblodig häxa. Hon har ljust rakt hår och blå ögon, och är riktigt duktig på att laga mat. Att arbeta med sjukvård är inget hon planerat, men det kan ju vara bra att ha några kunskaper i botande av lättare åkommor. Isaac har bott hemma hittills, men efter att han träffat Rachel flyttar han in i en lägenhet i London. Hon kommer ofta och hälsar på, och sover där också för den delen, så det dröjer inte länge innan de förlovar sig och flyttar ihop. När Isaac är klar med skolan får han anställning på Sankt Mungos. När de sedan gift sig flyttar de till övervåningen i Rons och Hermiones hus. Han har alltid gillar livet på landet bättre än att bo i en trång lägenhet inne i staden. För Rachel spelar det ingen roll var de bor, bara de får vara tillsammans. Ett år efter bröllopet föds sonen Michael. De får ett barn till två år senare, en liten dotter, Gaby. Michael liknar mamma och Gaby liknar sin far. Hermione är väldigt glad över att åtminstone ett av hennes barn vill bo där hemma med sin familj. Hon saknar sina barn, fast de kommer ganska ofta och hälsar på. Då blir huset fullt av barnbarn som stojar och skriker och springer runt och busar. Hermione och Ron är över femtiofem år gamla, och har varit gifta i över trettio år, men de tycker lika mycket om varandra som förr i tiden. Det händer förstås ibland att hon tycker att han är lite lat när han inte vill hjälpa till med städningen eller att rensa i trädgårdslanden, och när han inte orkar med hennes tjat mera går han en liten promenad runt gården. Det är vad han kallar konflikthantering – och när han kommer in är de oftast sams igen, så det fungerar tydligen.

* * *

**Epilog **

En majdag några år efter Isaacs bröllop senare avlider Arthur Weasley den äldre, och bara ett par månader senare hans hustru. De var gifta i över sextiofem år. Alla sju barnen, de tjugo barnbarnen och alla barnbarnsbarn samlas på begravningarna. Inte ett öga är torrt. Men samtidigt var det väl skönt för dem att få sluta. Arthur var ganska sjuk mot slutet och efter att han dött ville Molly inte något annat än att få komma till honom igen. Deras söner bär kistorna. Harry håller tal. Arthur och Molly har varit som hans föräldrar. Charlie och Amy bor kvar i Kråkboet även efter deras död, och in hos dem flyttar deras son Fabian med fru och två barn, Wendy och Alex.

* * *

Där slutar den här historien. Tack för att du har följt med. Jag vet att jag är hemsk som tar död på både Arthur och Molly, och i epilogen dessutom men jaa... Nu blev det så. Lämna gärna en kommentar om vad du har tyckt om hela berättelsen. Det är många år sedan jag började skriva på den, innan jag läste sjunde boken faktiskt, men jag har inte ändrat så mycket sedan dess.


End file.
